A Walk in Bella's Shoes
by Twilightllove
Summary: A girl wakes up in the Twilight world as Bella. Edward is the 1st chapter and the other characters including Jacob progress throughout the story. Hi Twilighters. Chapter 16 has jsut been added. i am nearly done with the story enjoy!
1. Where am i!

_**Where Am I?!**_

_Italics- Sarah's thoughts_

Please review;) first story

I awoke to the streaming sunlight in my bedroom. _Wait this isn't my bedroom! Ugh where am I?! _My heart starting to pound uncontrollably in my chest and my body lurched forward. "Good morning love" The voice was melting honey and the most beautiful I had ever heard. _Okay don't panic I am not in Bella's bedroom and with Edward_ Cullen (as much as I wish this is just a beautiful dream). "Are you okay?" he asked me again. His lips were turned up the corners in amused smile. "Ahh" I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. His hands were icy cold. "What" I tried to ask but my voice was a shaky whisper. "What are you doing here Edward?" "Where is my room?!" He wasn't humored anymore as his beautiful smile melting into a frown."Bella do you not want me here?""Of course I do" I responded without thought. _Wait my name's not Bella Its Sarah._ _Oh no. My mom is going to kill me if she doesn't find me at home. Oh Edward's eyes are just as beautiful as I imagined them. No I have to focus even if he is gorgeous. What was I saying? Oh yeah. _

I looked at the floor and I asked him, "What happened last night?" I started to blush and cursed my mind for coming up with scenarios. He smiled his crooked smile "I kissed you and you told me you loved me and wanted to show me how much." He paused looking at my blush and his eyes burned into mine. "I told you I loved you and we kissed and then you fell asleep on top of me." He smiled at me again. "So we didn't…" I trailed off fighting the warmth creeping up my cheeks. His whole face lit up in exultation again. He laughed at my shyness "No" He said his voice was velvet. I felt like I would melt on the spot. _What is Edward doing to me?? This is the greatest moment of my life and its happening! i get to meet the characters from Twilight!!_

"Umm can you excuse me for a minute" I scrambled off the bed awkwardly. He grabbed me, planted his lips to mine and looked into my eyes "Take all the time you need I still be here" he whispered in a sensual voice. My mind went blank. I gulped and tripped over my feet to my dresser. I searched blindly for something to wear. "Bella?" _I'm not Bella. _"I'm okay just waking up I guess." I went out the door to my room and let my mind take over. _Oh crap. Crap. Crap Edward Cullen just kissed me. Okay breathe. I'll go to the bathroom and figure a way out. Though i don't really want to leave. _

"Hey Bells"Charlie said as snuck down the stairs I forgot about him. "Hey Dad" I choked on the last word it was weird being in another person's life. i almost dropped my clothes. "Your up pretty early" he said he brows pulling together. _Oh no's interrogating me. Ugh he's in uniform too. _"Umm yeah" I said not meeting his gaze. "Are you hungry? I can make you something" he said smiling but I could feel his stare penetrating. "No" I said to quickly._ Shoot. _"Hey Bella Billy called it's about Jake." _Jake. Jacob Black? _"What about him" I asked curious for my own good. "Well Billy said he came home last night real late and looked awful." Charlie's eyes met mine. "Oh" was my only reply. _I shouldn't be here I'm not myself and why does everyone think I'm Bella? I don't know what to do. _Charlie must have been watching me and noticed my eyes drifting away with my thoughts. "Its okay Bella I'm sure Jake's fine." "…" _Oh yeah poor guy He's hurting I'm sitting here minding my business. I know what he's going through. This must be set after Eclipse. _"Bells could you maybe go talk to him" Charlie gave me a pleading stare. I fet trapped. "I don't know if that I good idea Dad" I whispered. Charlie looked at the door. "Bells he was there for you before and the least you could do is say a few words to the guy" "Sure I'll try" I said reluctantly. "That's my girl" he smiled his crinkly smile and I went on my way to the bathroom.

The images and thoughts in my head were mixed up like a blender turned on maximum speed. I stumbled to the bathroom and gripped the countertop weakly. Ever so slowly I looked up from the ground and to the mirror. I was shocked and nearly fainted though I somehow knew it was true. I looked at the stranger before me. I examined the features; my chocolate brown hair had grown to my waist, my eyes were the same brown as before, my skin had become paler and I was shorter than I was originally at 5'8.

_Okay. I look like Bella Swan and everyone else thinks I'm her. The question is how did I get here? _I racked my brain for any excuse. _I was reading Eclipse to my mom and then I had I dream and poof here I am. That makes no sense. So I'm stuck here pretending. Oh and the most beautiful guy (vampire) is upstairs waiting for me. _My heart stuttered._ Now I know how Bella feels._ _I like her Dad he seems nice._ I then I remembered the talk with Charlie. _I have to talk to Jacob but what do I say I mean I am not Bella. What if I screw things up for Edward or Jake or even Bella when I go back to my own world? _

I turned the shower on and stepped into the steaming spray. i felt my muscles relax along with my nerves. When i was done nothing happened it just calmed my nerves. _Huh, and I was sure I was dreaming._ I got dressed in a blue tanktop and jeans and blow dried my hair ;taking more time than necessary.Hesitantly, I turned the knob and walked calmly upstairs. I slowly opened my door and saw Edward looking out the window still as stone. He hadn't looked at me yet and I was worried. "Hi" I said smiling trying to lighten his mood.

"Hello" he said with a brief lift of his lips. It didn't last and his face was composed again. "What's wrong?" I asked him. _No you can't be sad please smile for me for Bella. _"You acted this morning like you were scared of me and didn't want me there" His voice was sad and hushed but still so beautiful. I looked into his eyes and they were no longer alive; the smoldering gold I saw this morning. "I'm sorry I hurt you I have a lot on my mind these days." _That's the truth. _"I guess I thought I was dreaming you seemed so perfect and angelic this morning" I began to blush and he smiled. "Are you sure you want me?" he asked in a velvet voice. His sweet intoxicating breath stirring my senses and jumblig my thoughts. _Yes! _"Edward why would you think that?" I looked into his eyes and suddenly they melted into pools of liquid gold. "I love you Bella but I think you still love Jacob" "What" He interrupted his soft voice flowing. "I heard you talking to Charlie about him and I know you're worried. As much as I love you he would be a better choice for you. You would get to stay human and have a life" "Edward I..."_ I love you._ Time stood still and silnce crept in. "Charlie wants me to talk to him" "You should" He said and looked deeper into his eyes and saw the sadness hidden in the depths. "Okay I'll be back and I love you." He smiled but it did not reach his eyes. _I can't hurt Edward anymore Bella loves him and so do i. _Then i put my forehead to his and kissed him. He kissed me back and put my hands on his face. He parted his curved, cold lips and i breathed in the scent of him. i nearly fell over. _How could anyone not want him?_

We contined but he stopped before it could get out of hand. "Patience love now go talk to **him" **I frowned i didn't want to do this and i didn;t know what to say. I looked at him and into his golden eyes one last time and made my ill fated journey to the truck there i would face a fate much worse than death. i would have to talk to jacob black and i don't even know what to do.


	2. Meeting with Jake

**Meeting with Jacob Black**

_Italics- Sarah's thoughts_

Thank you for reviewing:)

My whole body was shaking as a crept down the stairs. I knew Edward could hear the acceleration of my heart beat. I inhaled slow and deep and concentrated on the steps I had to take. _I'm ecstatic that Edward can't read Bella's mind.Even though he would know i wasn't really Bella. Oh great fate must be against me._

"Bells you okay? You look rough." The wrinkles of Charlie's forehead crinkled as his eyes scrutinized my every move. I felt like a mouse waiting for the stalking, waiting cat to pounce. I tried to look anywhere but his eyes. _Oh yeah I'm just trapped in another dimension, in another body, and I can't tell anyone because I'll end up in a mental home! Oh yeah I'm just peachy. _"I need to see Jake" I whispered. "Oh okay I'll let you on your way then." I realized I hadn't moved an inch from my original spot. _Well that's Great not suspicious at all way to go me. _I stepped down to the ground clutching the railing. Charlie continued to look at me though I made the mistake of meeting his gaze. I saw worry mixed with suspicion in his now darker eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. _It is not like I committed a murder. Act casual. _"See you around Dad" I turned towards the door and grabbed the handle. "Bella don't be too hard on the kid Billy says he's been through a heck of a lot" "Sure Dad" I whispered.

I threw on a light rain jacket. The sky was a dull grey; the clouds opened up and brought with a fine mist. The trees that were surrounded by a cornucopia of jade green made me feel more closed in. I trudged outside and hugged the jacket tighter around my petite frame. My hair stuck to my forehead and push it aside.

I stumbled my way to the truck and had to grab the side mirror to keep from falling. I inhaled the misty air and opened the door to my (Bella's) truck. I barely turned the key and the engine sputtered to life echoing the load roar before it. My hands still trembled as I grabbed the wheel. I put the car in drive and drove down to La Push taking as much time as I could. My thoughts suddenly became louder more pronounced like turning up the dial of the radio only I couldn't turn them off._ What in my right mind am i doing?! I still don't know how i got here! I can't believe i got to meet Edward and now Jacob!!Ok Focus. I am trapped in Bella Swan's body and everyone thinks i'm her! This is beyond impossible. I have to talk to Jacob hmm what do i say?? I wonder what he looks like outside of my imagination. Well here goes nothing._ I pulled to the Black's house going off of memory from what i had read. It was the small faded red house with the slanted homemade garage I could see the two motorcycles peeking through the ferns.

I slowly, hesitantly made my way to the door. I placed my hand on the door and knocked softly. I was trembling with both exitement and i was so nervous i felt sick. I tried again but with more force. This time I heard voices in the background; one low and calm the other husky and tense. Then the door creaked open. My eyes drifted to the figure in front of me and my mind took in his Billy's features eagarly. His face was stoic and tan. His muscled body sitting in a wheelchair. His brown eyes penetrating and his hair long and black like silk. "Bella?" I was shocked by the sound of his rumbling voice. His eyebrows scrunched under his eyes.

"Billy Black? i couldn't but ask i still couldn't believe he was here. That everyone else was here. I blinked away the disbelief from my wide brown eyes that i was sure he could read. "What are you dong here?" He sounded wary and distant. His gaze moved to the house and his eyes looked down. I moved my gaze from his face to the house. I put my hands behind my back to twist them incessantly. I met his gaze "I came to visit you and Jake" Billy offered me a small smile but i could still see pity in his brown eyes.

He rolled himself to the side and let me in. I was instantly grateful when i was immersed in warm heat. I sat on the tiny tan loveseat and Billy rolled himself to face in front of me. I twisted my hands and asked, "How are you doing Billy?" "I tried being polite and putting on a smile trying to hide my anxiousness and happiness at the same time. "Great Your dad and i went fishing had a good time. We're getting by. Jacob's been gone a lot lately" I could see the worry and pity in his now black eyes and had to look away. "Is that so?" I whispered trying to keep my voice even. "I'm glad you're alright Billy but how is Jake?" I said with my voice decreasing at the end. I still wanted to meet him but now i was worried. _I hope he's okay poor guy._ Billy met my line of sight and must have seen the sadness and worry in them. "Jake's been really quiet lately he won't even talk to me." His voice was low and calm but could still hear the strain and hurt underneath. _Now i really need to talk to Jake i mean he won't even talk to Billy his own father!!_

" When did this all happen?" I asked with curiosity and worry. "Since he came back from the fight" "His last words were she's chosen dad i'll never be good enough for her for anyone" _Great now i feel ten times worse!! i'm a total bitch. _I realized Billy was still talking and felt guilty for not listening. "He ran off and went to Canada for a while and when he came back my son was gone" "He stopped laughing and doing things he loved. Bella what really happened after the fight? Why is my son acting this way?" He really was worried i knew for a fact after reading the books so many times that Billy was quiet and kept to himself.

_Wow this is serious Billy must be really worried or else he wouldn't be talking so much. Oh wait now i remember why Jake ran away in the first place. i well Bella kissed him and then she still wanted Edward after she told Jake she loved him! Oh crap now i have to tell Billy about it. _i met Billy's eyes for what seemed like the hundreth time. _Oh this is so embarrassing and awkward. I remember what Bella was thinking when i read Eclipse. _"Umm i kissed Jacob because i thought he was going to kill himself and i didn't want him to die i had to stop him!! And then i ended up enjoying it and saying i love him and feel like dirt!! i sorry!!" _So much for subtle i just blew myself out of the water!!_ I all came out so fast i could control the words spewing from within me. For minute i thought he didn't hear me but then he looked at me and i felt ten times smaller. "Oh well that explains it." He seemed relieved but strained at the same time. He crossed his big arms over his broad chest. "He really does love you i could see it the first time you came over." He smiled and looked at me. "Bella nobody can choose who you love only you can be in charge your future" He said in an understanding and knowledge in his deep raspy voice. "Jacob will understand in time" It seemed like he could read my thoughts. "Thank you Billy for talking to me i know must be going through all of this" He smiled and looked at me with understanding eyes. "It really was nice getting this off my chest i've been worried about him and i'm glad your here." His face lit up into a large grin, his brown eyes were bright and he seemed more relaxed.

"Like father like son" He laughed his deep voice escalating. _Oh did i say that out loud oops. He just seemed so much like an older Jake_. "Come on you must be hungry" He rolled himself to the kitchen and started to look through the fridge. "Do want macaroni and cheese, pizza, or maybe some leftover chinese?" _Oh i love chinese food! _"Oh can i have chinese" i said quickly. He smiled sensing my hyper mood. "Sorry Jake mostly cooks for me" He gave me a sheepish look. "Oh i don't mind" _Billy is soo nice. i wonder why i thought he wouldn't even let me in the house. He really is worried about Jake. _Billy placed the shrimp lomein and beef and broccoli in two sauce pans to heat them up. I smelled the delicious aroma of chinese and my mouth watered.

"Billy what was Jacob's mother like and how did she die" i was so curious i had to ask. He seemed to freeze and all was quiet. Then he half turned and faced me. His tan face calm, his lips turning into a smile, his eyes full of admiration. "Her name was Meeka she was so beautiful i don't know what i did to deserve a woman as perfect as her. We met at the beach much like you and Jacob. She was older than me and thought i was cute. I was proud of who i was but i was so nervous around her i nearly tripped when walked together."

He laughed his eyes distant and thoughtful. "i remember when i proposed to her that very day i hid the ring in her pillow. So that when she would wake up she would find it. i nearly screamed when she did the laundry but to my relief she found the ring on the floor. 'Yes Billy Black my love i will marry you.' She giggled. She had the most beautiful laugh. We married and then had Rachel and Rebecca. Then a year after that we had Jacob. He loved his mother so much he would light the whole room when he saw her."

Billy seemed melancoly. "When Meeko died Jacob was only nine and his sisters were ten and twelve." "It really was unfortunate we were in the barn tending to the horses. And then Rebecca ran away and we went looking for her. Meeko stayed in barn but we never thought she wouldn't be safe. We found Rebecca she had wandered down the river. When we came back Meeko was laying in a pile of blood. Her body lifeless." Billy trailed off and i could tell he was upset because i heard him choke on the last part. "I inspected the body and found a vampire had killed her. i couldn't tell Jacob. He was so young so i told him when he was older that his mom died in a car crash." I looked at Billy with pure sadness and sympathy in my eyes. He really loved Meeko and because of a thirsty vampire she was killed. I know now why Billy never liked or trusted vampires. "Billy i'm so sorry i am i shouldn't have asked sorry" I was on the verge of tears. Billy looked at me with a resigned expression. "She's in heaven and i like talking about her once in a while." "Here" He handed me a plate of both combinations of food and we ate in silence.

In the distance i could hear yelling and then the screen door slammed shut. "Hey Dad" I heard a husky voice call. i instantly forgot about Jacob and wondered what i would say to him. I watched Jacob enter through the door. From a distance he had no shirt on and wore only a pair of shorts. "Jacob you're home" Billy said relief evident in his tone. Billy was wary he didn't want to upset Jacob.

"Guess who decided to stop by?" Billy's eyes met with mine and i was nervous i was shaking. Jacob finally entered the kitchen. _Yosh this is Jacob Black? He's so so... tall and muscular and tan and handsome. i finally get to meet him and he's exactly what i expected.oh this is going to be hard. _Jacob's brown eyes roamed my face and his mouth hung open. His face was painted with many expressions. First shock, confusion, relief, and then changed to hurt, sadness, and anger. I couldn't help but look at him too. He was every bit of 6'8 his tan skin muscled, his hair was to almost past his ears and his eyes were deep and almost black.

"Well Jake don't just stand there say something to the girl" Billy encouraged. I could he was worried about Jake's reaction to seeing me. "Hey Bells" he said his voice tense. "Jake why don't we sit down and eat dinner. I know you're hungry" "Not anymore" Jacob said and looked at me. "Jacob Anthony Black that is no way to behave in front of a lady you are going to eat with us!" Billy boomed. It seemed he was tired of Jacob's behavior. Jake glared at me and looked at his father. With a resigned sigh. He sat across from me and received his food. "So Jake what did you do today?" I asked him in a i hope a casual tone. He looked at me and smirked. "Your parasite would know he can read my mind so there's nothing to tell" "Jacob" Billy threw him a dissproving glare. "Sure, sure whatever i hung out with the Quil and Embry we went cliff diving" He said still looking at me. His eyes were mixed with different emotions. I felt drawn in to his eyes they seemed so deep and endless.

When we were done eating Billy wheeled himself out of the room to his bedroom to give us privacy. Jacob was still silent and i felt intimidated when he rose and looked at me. I grabbed the plates and stuck them in the sink and turned my back to him. i ran the water and cursed when the hot water scalded my hand. "Never get used to that do ya" He retorted. i realized he was referring to the body heat he gives out because he was a werewolf. "S' not so bad" i said in a whisper. Jacob stood beside me with a towel. He didn't look at me.

The room was silent i repeatedly scrubbed the dishes to distract myself. I wasn't paying attention and Jacob's hand met mine. i blushed and looked away. Jacob looked at me then with admiration and frustation. "Bella why did you come here!" He half-yelled. He didn't want to wake Billy. Jacob had stepped up in front of me and backed me into the counter. "If its because you felt sorry for me then i... just forget it i'll be fine. If Sam can get over himself so can i." "i do not want or need your pity Bella" His voice cracked at the end.

"Jake i came because i missed you and i wanted to see if your alive" "I wish i were dead" He muttered under his breath. i heard him and was horrified. "Jacob Black don't you ever say that i never want that to happen" He smiled a huge smile. "I missed you too i forgot you get angry easily" I stepped closer to him and hugged him. i felt so happy that he could forgive me(Bella) i could cry. I did. The sobs racked my body and i pressed my head into his chest. It was so warm i felt like i would get sunburn but i didn't care. Jacob stroked my hair and my back.

"Its okay Bells no need to get emotional its just me" He said in a bleak tone. i looked up at him in disbelief. Did he not know what a great guy he is. "Jake you're the greatest" i rasped. "Bells tell me something i don't know." He joked with a smile on his face. I stayed in his arms and looked up at him. He kissed my forehead stroked my hair. "How are you Bella?" He said smiling. "I'm fine and you Jake?" i teased. "Fine" He said looking in my eyes. _How do Edward and Jake make me feel so vulernable with just their eyes._ "Jake" i whispered looking at the floor. My face was beet red. i was blushing for even thinking about that thought. He tilted his face up and laughed. "Aww do i intimidate you with my half nakedness" He looked smug. "No i was asking what you want to do actually." "Sure, sure whatever you say" His voice was huskier He lowered his head his breath was hot against my cheek. i suddenly felt nervous. i looked at him again and saw his eyes were bright and dark. Then the impossible beyond impossible happened. Jacob Black kissed me. When his blazing lips met mine i was shocked, anxious, exited, and guilty.

Wow i changed this chapter because the first time i wrote it i just wasn't satisfied. Oo sorry to leave you guys hanging but i have to go to bed okay. i'll to update soon. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Tell me what you think:)


	3. Confusion

**Confusion**

**Bold last chapter/ recap**

_Italics stand for Sarah's thoughts_

Thank you to all who reviewed my story so far. You've inspired me to continue

I will try to update soon. Now to lighten the mood. This is very random but i thought you guys would like it:)

Edward walks into my room. i swoon "oh i love you Edward will you read the disclaimer please" i say mesmorized by his golden eyes.

"Hey why does he get to read i'm the main character in this chapter." Jake interrupted. Jake glares at Edward. "Isn't it obvious who she perfers" Edward says in his velvet voice with half a smile on his face. "Leech don't make assumptions" Jake says in a hiss. Jake was using his height as an advantage and glared at Edward. "Hey i love both of you no fighting you can both read"

"Fine Twilightllove does not own the Twilight series or the characters. Only the talented Stephanie Meyer is responsible. They said at the same time. Jake winks at me. Edward smiles his perfect smile.

"So do i get the girl" Jake asks "Jake we cannot spoil it for our readers. On with the story."

**"Aww do I intimidate you with my half nakedness" He looked smug. "No i was asking what you want to do actually." "Sure, sure whatever you say" His voice was huskier He lowered his head his breath was hot against my cheek. i suddenly felt nervous. I looked at him again and saw his eyes were bright and dark. Then the impossible beyond impossible happened. Jacob Black kissed me. When his blazing lips met mine I was shocked, anxious, exited, and guilty.**

_Oh crap oh crap oh Jake's a good kisser! I'm kissing Jacob Black!!_ _This is great but I'm not Bella and what would Edward think oh and I love Edward too!!_ _Oh this is so confusing._ Jacob's warm lips moved incessantly on my mouth and his hands were moving down my back and to my waist. His urgent tongue poked against my lips and begged entry. I kept my lips tight. I was feeling light headed due to the lack of air and Jacob's body heat. I clung to him and pulled his hair hoping he would stop. My brain was telling me to stop, my body was yearning, and my heart was beating a million times a minute. However I didn't realize my lips were moving with his until I felt a groan inside his mouth. I pulled back and gasped for breath but Jake's mouth was on mine in an instant and I felt his tongue circle the roof of my mouth. I moaned. Jake took the encouragement and explored further our tongues fighting for dominance. His hands were knotted in hair. His burning lips moved to my neck and he licked the spot. I nearly fainted and drew in a ragged shallow breath. I looked into his nearly black eyes and I gulped; they were filled with desire and love.

"Jake" my voice was hoarse. "I'm so confused I can't do this right now I'm sorry I let it get out of hand" Jacob's face was variety of different emotions laid out for me to see. His brown eyes were wide with shock, rejection, disbelief, and I dare I say it shame. His face was smooth and I knew he was trying to keep his emotions in check. He turned away from me and caught a slight shaking in his torso. "I just don't get it Bella" his voice was husky whisper. He turned his muscular frame towards me. I felt that much smaller coupled on with the guilt and the pain I seemed to cause him. The emotions in his eyes made my stomach churn. I could feel the bitter feeling of rejection, anger, and confusion rolling off of him in waves.

"When you saw me here you were so happy and now you act like you want me gone. I love you so much. Why?" I looked to the floor afraid to see the damage I caused. "Listen Jake I need to choose." He looked at me confused, his broad lips turned to a frown and his eyebrows pulled over his black eyes. "I…"_ I'm not Bella and I need to make this decision and I'm confused because I love both of you. Yeah Jake I'm just trapped inside Bella's body with no way knowing how I got here. Oh and did I mention this world is not even supposed to exist. I mean you, Edward and heck even Billy is all from books I've read. Oh and I know everything and anything about you and Edward. Yeah he'll believe me._ I thought sarcastically. Oh crap did I just have a conversation with myself in my mind. Ugh I'm losing it this is not good. Jacob looked at me concerned and I realized I had trailed off and been too lost in my thought to explain. _Great! Now he thinks I am a total mental case! He might as well commit to a mental hospital._ "Bells are you okay?" His eyes were so intense i lost my voice and my thoughts. _Who? Oh yeah he thinks I'm Bella._ He moved closer and touched my shoulder; his eyes looking into mine. I couldn't even imagine my face right now but it must be horrid because he looked like he had been beaten repeatedly. I felt the blood rush to my face and tried to turn away so he wouldn't see me blush like a total idiot. Jake smirked "So Bells are you back to earth yet? You scared me for a minute there. I mean you had this far away look on your face and then you looked like you saw a ghost." His voice turned serious at the end.

He looked at me again and held my chin with his fingers to keep it secure. I blushed even harder honestly I put a tomato to shame. "Ha-ha ha-ha." His laugh was deep and soft and then began to escalate. Jake began to lean on the counter for support. He was gasping for breath his tan face completely animated. He took a deep breath and said," Bells oh you are the greatest. You haven't changed at all! You blush at everything ha-ha" _Oh just you wait Jacob Black I'll show you. You will be blushing like an idiot. Hmm… how to exact my revenge to make him blush. And I do not blush at everything_.

"I do not blush at everything Jake you caught me… off guard. I said gritting my teeth but my face still felt warm. Jake looked at me incredulously "Umm you are still blushing" He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Jacob" I said my temper rising; my face turning redder from rage and the images my mind starting coming up with for "revenge" _Curse my hormonal teenage mind. Of course the first idea wasn't so bad. I would force him to have the "talk" with Charlie! I would just spread a rumor that our Jake here is being reckless. He he I'm a genius._ I must have looked like an idiot because I could feel my self laughing silently. Jake looked at me confused. "So we won't talk about this right now I understand You clearly aren't in the present right now" Jake looked at me his face lit up in a big smile; his white teeth contrasting against his russet skin. I couldn't but smile back he was just so happy and livid. I felt my heart give a painful squeeze when I looked deep into his eyes and realized I would have to choose between him and Edward.

"So what should we do?" I asked him trying to hide my dismay at my former thoughts. "Hmm how about we go to the beach for a few?" I looked at him and got on tip toes I tried to mock his voice. "Sure, sure that sounds great!" I exclaimed at the end. Jake just looked at me like a freak and then laughed. "Okay then Bella has officially snapped" He gave me a wide teethed grin. I froze. _Too bad I'm not Bella. _

"Only because I'm hanging out with the craziest person here" I joked pushing his scalding hot shoulder. "Now are we going to discuss our brain defects or are we going to the beach." Jake looked at me tapping his foot impatiently. Jake had his lips pouted and his eyes pulled down. He looked like a whiny child who just wanted to leave. I couldn't resist a giggle it was kind of adorable. "Aww Jakey don't worry we'll leave soon." I said patting his cheek. "You are hilarious Bella" He drawled sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. He started walking and turned to look at me "Now are you coming or do I have to call Sam and tell the others how disappointed you were that you couldn't see them." He grinned at me slyly. I felt my scream of delight building in my throat._ I get to meet them all!! Yea! _"Oh what are we waiting for" I said tugging Jake's big tan hand impatiently dragging him out the door. "Wow you have quick mood swings ha Quil said it's a girl thing" He laughed.

Jacob hopped in the Rabbit and we sped off towards the beach. He was literally bouncing up and down like an eager child or an edward fan who just read Twilight hehe. (Had to add that because i love twilight!) "Jake if you don't calm down your going to go flying through the window!" i said trying to sound serious but when he turned to me he had a goofy smile plastered on his face. I laughed. "Sorry its just been so long since i've seen you!" He exclaimed; his brown eyes glowing. "Down boy" i joked. He pretended to whimper. i smacked his shoulder and t hurt. "Ow" Jake looked smug. "Bells you should know by know that i'm tougher than that." He looked concerened "I didn't break it did i?" I inspected my hand uncomfortable with his scrutinizing gaze. "Nope" i replied.

Relief and my own stupidity over flowed within me. "We're here" Jacob exclaimed. He jumped out of the car and got the door for me. "Why thank you" i replied. "Yeah" I watched Jacob's eyes shift to the left far away in the distance. i could see a group of tan and muscular teenagers, a man and a girl i presumed as Leah. They all looked so alike it was hard to tell they all weren't brothers or related except for Leah. I took a deep breath. Jake grabbed my hand. "They missed you Bells you haven't been here in a while." His eyes had driifted to the tidal waves. His voice was hurt at the end but he quickly masked it. I looked at the figures and replied "I missed them too" Then i turned to Jake and offered him a smile. Jake sqeezed my hand and we ran to close the distance. I could see the people coming closer to me. I was bubbling with exitement and wonder. "Well look what we have here i never thought i'd see you again" The voice was annoyed and shocked and full of malice. I looked up and saw Leah Clearwater in a pair of cut off shorts and tank top glaring at me.


	4. Understanding

**Understanding**

_Italics- Sarah's thoughts_

Thank you to all those who reviewed. Greatly appreciated.

Jacob released my hand and stepped up to tower over Leah. "Leah leave Bella alone I don't want to argue with you about this I have forgiven her so can you" Jacob's eyes shifted to a rich chocolate they were glowing with emotion; anger and disbelief. His stance made it clear that he was not going to put up with Leah's behavior and would step in if he had to. "Pft" she scoffed. She turned her amused and angered gaze to me "always defending those who hurt you. I guess you can't teach a dog a new trick" She added snidely smirking at Jacob but her eyes showed betrayal.

Leah's chin was jutted out defiantly, her height increased as she got in Jake's face. As if she was daring for him to lash out at her. Her blue eyes were hurt and angered. She looked fragile as I watched her hear break into smaller pieces." You Jacob Black I thought you were different I thought you understood me that we were on the same page! That you would never take this selfish girl back after all she put you through after…" she trailed off. Her pained gaze turning towards the ocean as she quickly stepped away from Jacob. She turned to glare at me. "How could you parasite yeah that perfect for you all you do is do harm to those around you. Why couldn't you just let him go?!" Leah exclaimed. Leah suddenly was a few inches from me. Her body was convulsing in anger. "Haven't you hurt him enough" She added in a quieter voice. _Oh I feel so bad _"Leah" Jacob said shocked but his body was shaking in uncontrolled anger.

"I warned you" He hissed. "Go ahead Jake I could use a fight right now lets go you and me" Leah edged him on her teeth bared. Jake circled her and Leah was following his steps. Jake's shape was blurring and Leah was shaking violently. "Stop!!" I screamed. I turned towards Leah the wind was blowing her long black hair, her skin glowed in the sun she looked so hurt and I could see the expression on her face put there to tear my heart. Jake stopped shaking but still glared at Leah. "Leah" I said staring into her sapphire eyes; the hate radiated unto me making me feel uneasy. "I…" Just then a booming voice scattered my thoughts.  
"Leah Clearwater front and center!!" Sam approached us from behind having watched the scene unfold; the others followed shortly behind us with expectant and wary gazes. Leah eyes widened but she quickly covered it up with anger in her eyes. Her fists were tense and her body rigid as she turned to face her ex lover. _If Sam wasn't so angry this would be kind of awkward facing your ex huh I wonder how she feels about that being with Sam 24/7 of course she hates it and she hates that she still loves him._ "Leah Clearwater your behavior was uncalled for and completely rude. Not to mention you almost started a fight. What to you have to say for yourself?" Sam's expression was calm but his voice was angered. Leah smirked at him; she crossed her arms over her chest. "Guilty and its all true." Behind me I heard gasps and murmurs but that was quickly drowned by the timbre in Sam's voice. "Do not test my patience I am the leader and I will punish you if deemed necessary!" Sam growled; his brown eyes scrutinizing Leah waiting for her response. Leah's eyes were pained but her smile was mocking.

"Wait else can you do to me Sam" she spit. Her smile turned into a scowl "You taken away my free will I can never imprint there's nothing else that can make me more miserable." Sam eyes were full of bewilderment and pain. "Leah I only want you to apologize to Bella and make amends" Sam's face was calm but I could hear the pity and sympathy in it. Leah just stood there angry and defiant. She sneered. "Huh look at that Bella always gets her way." She muttered. She turned unwilling face me. "Fine I'm sorry" she spat.

Her eyes were pained and angered. Before I could reply she took off running down the beach towards the forest. I saw a quick flash of movement and then the gray wolf disappeared. I felt my mouth drop open in shock. Poor Leah had to apologize to me after being forced into by Jake and Sam. I felt tears stream down my face and didn't bother to wipe them away. I felt horrible a wretched selfish creature that eating me from the inside out. Leah had never found her love and I had taken Jake away after Bella had. I felt warm arms wrap around me that made me feel even worse about myself.

A husky whisper tickled my ear. "Bella don't cry Leah was out of line she shouldn't have said those things about you." He turned me around and kissed me on the forehead. I turned away from him. I still felt so awful. Then I met his concerned gaze. I felt more tears flow. "Jake Leah was right I am so selfish to want you and Edward. She has every right to hate me" I sobbed. Jake stroked my back and his eyes melted into chocolate pools. "Shh its okay Bella you are not selfish either. You came to see me to see if I was okay that is not selfish at all" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the peaceful tides. "Bella I apologize for Leah's behavior." Sam said in a calm voice. I met the gazes of the other werewolves beside me. They were all concerned. "No don't worry about me I'm worried about her."

A gangly tan teenager approached with concerned and apologetic eyes. "Leah will be okay she's just been kind of down lately." Seth said in worried tone. He put his thin arms around me. I gladly accepted the hug. I looked at them all. "Thank you all for everything you have done and Seth can you check on your sister for me" I said in a quiet whisper. I met their eyes and they all agreed.

"Jake can we please leave I want to go home" I said my voice was still a whisper. "Stay out of trouble Bella" Quil winked at me. I smiled for a brief second but it turned down into a frown. "Yeah you too." I hugged them all goodbye and promised I would come back again soon. Jake led me back to the car; silently I followed. I felt my thoughts kick into overdrive. _Leah really has it hard. Poor girl lost the love of her life and can't even imprint! I hope she's okay. She's right I only hurt the people around me. Jake is so kind and understanding. I wish him and Leah didn't get into a fight over Bella well I guess me because I'm trapped in her body but still. _I zoned out I didn't even realize we were at Charlie's house until Jacob's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"We're here" The husky tone of his voice was wary as if he didn't want to say the wrong thing. I turned to Jacob his brown eyes were thoughtful and careful at the same time. "Thank you Jacob" I said looking into his eyes. He smiled. "Anytime Bella" He leaned over to hug me I hugged him back. I opened the car door and was greeted with a downpour of rain. I ran to my house to stand under the roof. For a few minutes I just watched the rain shower down around the house. The weather matched my mood perfectly. I wiped the tears that had fallen, took a deep breath and then I hesitantly opened the door to greet Charlie.


	5. How do i tell you?

**How Do I Tell You?**

Hey Twilighters! (nickname for Twilight obssessbed people like me) i love this chapter and hope you guys do too. Let me know if you like it or if i should make any changes. Okay

Thank you to all who have reviewed. Here's another little thing i made up to entertain the readers.

Toodles.

**"You have quite a gift with words Twilightllove" a velvet voice said. Edward enters. Sighs Edward's here! "Thank you" i blushed. "You really liked my story" "Unconditionally" He replied; His eyes were smoldering. "Umm i.."**

**"Hey Tlove i'm not in your story alot and the leech's chapter is longer than mine." Jacob pouted. "Er i guess i'll try to fix that" i replied. Ah i like Jake too. Smiling at Jake. He smiled back. "You were in the story for two whole chapters" I looked at Edward and he smiled crooked at me. Edward argued in a compelling silky voice. "He does have a point but i will make your chapter long Jakey since people love you too" i teased. "Hmm this is amusing Jacob is in love with the author." "So what if i am?" Jake growled. "Well my chapter is longer i think she prefers me better." Edward said smirking looking at me. **

**"Okay Children play nice" interrupted a high soprano voice. "Alice you came" I exclaimed. "Hmm why am i not in the story" she said rejected. She crossed her arms. "You will be later i promise okay.Will you read the disclaimer?" She stood there still as statue. "Please we love you Alice." "Oh all alright Twilightllove does not own the Twilight series or its characters except for Sarah. Stephenie Meyer is responsible." She smiled "Yea Alice On with the story."**

_How could this happen? One minute I was so ecstatic and now I'm hurting people even Jake by making him comfort me. i hurt Jake even more kissing him. i just always was in love with them i just. ugh i'm so confused. This turned form the greatest day of my life to the worst in a matter of hours. And poor Edward is so understanding and unselfish. It makes me feel worse. I only hurt those around me and it makes me sick. _

I forced myself to suck in a deep breath to calm my nerves; there was no need for Charlie to worry about me to after all that's happened. I slapped on a fake smile and turned the knob of the door. The house was warm and inviting; I scanned the room and there sat Charlie on the sofa. He stood up to greet me. His brown eyes looked penetrating like he didn't believe my acting. I walked over to the couch and looked at the TV. "Hey Bells welcome home Edward called" I heard the uncertainty and disapproval in his voice; I remembered Charlie did not like Edward after he left Bella. I tried to seem happy but I could feel the blood travel from my face. Charlie looked at me worried "Bella are you okay?" I looked at him and saw suspicion and concern in his gaze. I decided to be a trooper and offered him a smile. "Honestly dad, I'm fine just been a long day" I said quickly.

He deliberated but let me go; even if he didn't believe me he could tell I wanted to be left alone. "Thanks Dad" I said with true gratitude. I really had taken a liking to Charlie; he cared so much about Bella. "Your welcome Bells" He looked surprised yet relieved at the same time. I kissed him on the cheek and went up to my room. _That felt kind of weird but I wanted to thank like I would my own Dad He really is a great guy._ I could hear Charlie grumble from downstairs. I laughed to myself; I guess Charlie never will be able to show his emotions. As approached Bella's room I felt the guilt wash over me. I could probably guess Edward was there but I had been gone so long I couldn't guess. _What if he's hunting? I want to talk to him. No I need to talk to him. And sooner or later I'm going to have to tell him and Jacob the truth I can't live a lie. What if he doesn't believe me? What if he gets mad at me and never wants to see me again? What if he commits me to a mental home? I mean how could he believe me?? Well here goes nothing. _

Once again I concentrated on breathing and opened my door. I peeked in my door and there he was on my bed reading a Jane Austen book of Bella's clearly amused; the corners of his lips turned up. His golden eyes lit up when they saw me and i felt like he was waiting only for me. His copper hair illumunated in the light of the lamp; i hadn't realized how late it had been. I forgot how handsome he really was aside from my imagination this was the only time I'd ever seen him. i paused looking away from him trying to think of what i could say; my mind had lost its coherency as i gazed into his golden eyes. I could feel a smile creep up my face without my control. i suddenly blurted out.

"Do you like Jane Austen?" Edward smiled and his eyes became brooding. "It passes the time and i am curious to why you read it repeatedly." His voice was like a lullaby and i felt my self drawn in. I felt a smile of admiration and amusement light up my face. "Edward everything you do makes me smile." He looked up and smiled a crooked smile; his glistening white teeth shown below his perfect full lips. I felt my heart stop momentarily. His eyes had turned light butterscotch but they were so intense I couldn't look away.

"Hmm that is contradictory." He said his tone turning sad and his eyes careful. I blurted out the first word in my head. "How so?" He looked at me like I was missing something obvious. "I am a vampire Bella if you saw the true me you would cower with fear and sometimes I feel you are not happy."His velvet voice was full of loathing and sorrow. His eyes were melancholy. I looked into his eyes and spoke the truth. "Edward, the fact that you chose a alternative life from killing humans that proves so much. You can't help what happened to you and i accept it. I know you have a soul because you are so selfless and caring. After everything you still loved Bella. You saved from her death. I don't even deserve you. " I looked at him. His golden eyes smoldering but confused; his lips turned up in amusement. "Since when do you refer to your self in the third person?"

_Oh crap did i just say that out loud! i thought i was thinking it. What do i say? _I could feel hysyteria making its way through my mind. I glanced nervously in his direction. His eyes were concerned, curious, and amused. "I'm not myself at the moment Edward you see." His eyes were dissecting my words and reactions. "Well i did read Charlie's mind and he seemed worried about you. What happened." His breath was on face and i wondered if he knew how much he was affecting my thoughts. His face was grave; with his fingers he traced the circles under my eyes. "You look tired" His voice was soothing but full of disapproval. Before I fall asleep I have to get this off my chest ; to clear my conscience. My determination won over my drowsiness. "I went to see Jacob and then we went to the beach and Leah totally hates me and had to be put in line by her ex but that's the least of my worries."

He waited for me to go on. I sighed. Once I told him everyone else would find out. He would never want to see me again; I would have to say goodbye to him. My heart was shattered when i realized this news would break his and Jake's heart. "Edward I am not Bella Swan" I said with as much seriousness and determination. "My real name is.." Edward held up a hand clearly not amused this time. "Bella love what are you talking about?" He said in a serious, disbelieving tone. His eyes were full of misery and worry. I felt my heart ripping. "I am not Bella Edward" i whispered. His alabaster skin shined in the light as his face became more pained.

Edward stopped to turn away from me in one swift motion he had the phone out. "Hello" His velvet voice was rough with strain. "Alice I.." He paused listening. "Yes" His eyes went from sad to angry as they flashed to me and away. "I just can't believe it are you sure that's what you've seen" He said with another wary glance in my direction. "Thank you Alice" He said quietly. He flipped the phone shut and came to sit next to me on the bed. He didn't look at me for a while and i became worried. He sighed a reisigned sigh. i could tell he probably didn't want to have to talk to me. He turned to me and i felt wretched. All traces of his happiness were gone. His golden eyes were filled with pain and anger.

"So when were you going to tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me?" His voice was hurt and soft. With more bravery than i had felt before i leaned in to touch his icy cheek. "You would never believe me if i told you" I said looking into his eyes. His eyes were confused and pained. He was still frown incessantly. "My name is Sarah. i live in Tennesee with my mom and my dad. I don't have any idea how i got here and how I ended up in Bella's body_. _I was so dazed and confused at first i thought it was all a dream but it got out of hand. i never thought i would actually meet Edward Cullen or Jacob Black. I was ecstatic but i was going to tell and i do not like seeing people hurt. So what did Alice say."

I finished weakly folding my hands in my lap. His eyes were speculating as he gazed out the window; the thought he would leave. "You can leave if you want to. I understand I won't make you stay there's nothing keeping you here." My voice was calm as i followed his eyes to the window. He turned to me carefully evalutaing my reaction. His eyes were understanding and soft. I was surprised no shocked. What happened to all the anger? "You have no reason to hate yourself." "But i stole Bella away from you" I started to interrupt but he placed a finger to my lips. "You still are my Bella just a little warped." He smiled briefly. you shouldn't hate yourself for it." I was crying now. "Just leave i feel even worse i don't deserve you or Jake's sympathy." I choked. He tucked a piece of brown hair behind my ear. "Alice said that she had vision of you talking to to me about you not being Bella. She said that Bella's soul is safely inside your body. i figured if Bella's soul is safe you couldn't have done this on purpose. Also it takes alot to tell people these things and i applaud your selflessness and bravery." He looked into my eyes and i felt as if i could go into shock. His golden eyes were full of indecison and admiration.

My mouth dropped open but there was something i was curious about. "Edward before you leave can i ask you something? I'm just curious" i said hestiantly. He smiled and i felt a surge of joy. "Umm i have my mind to myself i only have Bella's body so can't you read my mind?" i finished wealky; I blushed i felt stupid for even asking. Why waste his time even longer? His eyes were frustrated and confused. "No i can't " i was stumped._ How is this possible?? Ugh does that mean i'm crazy?!_ My emotions were taking over and i could feel my face change.I felt my mouth drop annd the bolld rush through my body. Edward looked at me amused and frustrated; because he couldn't read my thoughts. I laid my head the pillow and fell back on the bed.

I truly was shocked and mystified with a sigh i pulled myself under the covers and shut my eyes. i turned over expecting Edward to have left by now. I felt a cold breeze on my neck and cheek and shivered. I reached for the cover and pulled it up as i did so I felt a cold hand touch mine. I froze and looked up in shock to discover that Edward wasn't going to leave me. I smiled exultant but tried not to dwell on it. "Edward are you sure? You can go home. I'll be fine" I said in a whisper. He kissed my forehead and sighed; his golden eyes were gentle.

"I've decided it doesn't matter." "What do you mean it doesn't matter" He smiled briefly and continued. "You are so much like the girl I've fallen in love with" I was speechless as he golden eyes gazed into mine. His eyes seemed to smolder and i wasn't sure if i was imagining it. Then he hummed a lullaby and i fell asleep peacefully. At the end i could have sworn "I love you". I sat up with nervousness ans curiousity there was one thing had to ask him. Edward looked at me startled; surprised and then amused. "Yes?" He smirked as if he knew what i was up to. "If i were to change into the real me i mean not wake up as Bella what would you do?" i looked out the window as i said this; i didn't want to see the emotion there or lose my train of thought once again. He touched my hair and pondered. "Hmm that would be quite interesting. I am curious as to what you really look like." A smile returned to his face. "Although Charlie might be a little worried as to what happened to his daughter." I felt worry and sadness overwhelm me. "Oh crap Jake!" i exclaimed. Edward looked at me worried and dare i say wth a little resentment.

"What about Jacob?" His golden eyes were staring a whole in me. "If i wake up and i'm not Bella he'll freak.. he doesn't know yet and i have to tell him and the others. They'll never believe me! My voice was getting louder. Edward placed a cold finger to my lips and whispered in my ear. "Shh you don't want to wake Charlie." I breathed; big mistake his scent was breath taking. I nearly screamed it was driving me crazy. "Mmm" i responded; his finger vibrated beneath my lips. He removed his hand and i spoke in a whisper. "Ok sorry" i smiled impishly; i had i a habit of talking too loud when i was worried. "Now" he said; his voice seductive "Lets not worry about that i believed you so will the others." His face was serious. I rolled my eyes "Yeah because me being trapped in Bella's body is definetly normal." i said heavy with sarcasm. He laughed but it was quiet like a whipser.

"I'm serious the only reason you believed me was because Alice told you about a vision she had. Everyone else will think i'm crazy." I looked into his eyes. They were glowing and his smile lit up to where i could see his perfect smile. "Why are you smiling this is horrible they'll commit me!" He shut me up by kissng my lips. _Uh why? Why won't anyone take me serious. How are his lips so smooth; they feel cold but so soft its strange. Did i just think that? I have to stop this. _I took a deep breath; i smelled his sweet scent but i resisted. i couldn't hurt him more.

"Edward this is wrong i'm not Bella i'm only hurting you more." His golden eyes were darker and he seemed to understand my words. He sighed. "What would you say to dinner wth me" I could feel hysteria building in my body. "What? okay now i'm confused and i know for a fact you don't eat." He smiled "Well i am curious to know the real you Sarah and i never said i had to eat." He said clearly amused. "And you are not thirsty because your eyes are golden not onyx." i said confidently. He looked at me shocked and then disgusted.

"So you know all about me then." He said morosely. I touched his shoulder. "I know you are a great person, a genius and one of the selfless vampires i have ever met." I finished confidently; i would not let Edward beat himself up when i'm here. "What would have happened if met you my first day of school?" He mused. "Your scent seemed stronger than before it was unnerving. I had to hunt when you were gone" He admitted shamefully. I sighed. "I smell good?" I remembered the topic and answered his queston truthfully. _No boy had really taken interest in me. I had only dated one guy and our relationship didn't last. Not that i cared or took notice_.

"You probably would have ignored me and let me go on with my little human ways." i said dejectly. He looked at me and i felt bad for saying it. "Unbelievely irresistably good" He said frustrated. I blushed but quickly recovered thinking of the struggle he must be going through. "No you fascinate me" he said truly serious. "You do what others always want not what you really want. You never do what people expect like telling them the truth even if it takes away your happiness. Not to mention i can't read your mind." His silky voice was awed and frustrated. "I have a theory about that" i said warily. "My mom used to tell me that when i didn't like something i would block it from my mind; or go into a state of denial. Like maybe i block my thoughts so others can't hear." He looked at me curious and amused. "That is quite a theory." "But i am intrigued by the fact that you read minds Edward" i said coyly leaning towards him and away. Edward looked surpised but flattered at the same time. He smiled. "It has its advantages but it can be unbearable hearing several voices in my head." His voice had a hard edge to it; I sympathasized with him.

"Edward i can't even fathom what you have been through. I'm sorry but at least you have an excuse i just might be crazy. i added weakly. Edward's eyes were gentle as he spoke "You are not crazy and appreciate your sympathy though i don't deserve it" I hated it when people beat them selves up. I looked into his golden eyes and saw the melancholy painted in them. I felt my determination rising to comfort him. "Edward i believe you are as great as Carlisle and some day you will do something that will help the world." Edward turned to me; he ran a hand through his hair and turned to smile at me. "You really believe that?" He said in a velvet whisper. It was the truth i had read about the sacrafices he had made. "Yes i without a doubt do believe that. I know you will live up tp Carlisle's expections" He smiled a crooked smile. I was drawn in but tried to keep my distance. "So Sarah how do you know so much about me?" He asked truly intrigued. I froze with indecision as i gazed into his melting topaz eyes.


	6. Encounter

"T-love this is a good chapter i'm glad you decided you like me better than that leech" Jake said appreciatively. "Jacob be nice no name calling okay" I say. He looks at me with his bog brown eyes. "Okay sorry" He said grinning a "jacoby" grin. I hug him. It oaky Jake." I whisper in his ear. "Hey Twilightllove" said a silky voice. Edward walks in. "Hmm interesting" I blush rapidly. "Glad you guys like it" i said sheepishly. "I loved it" Edward said in a compelling voice. Jake growls "Back off Tlove" Edward looked clearly amused, "I don't see why? I was just stating my opinion." He said in a soft voice. He smirked turnig to gaze at me. "Guys we need to get on with the story so Jake could read the disclaimer." I said looking at him. "T-love does not own Twilight or the charaxters only Sarah. And she is undeniably in love with me. Edward scoffed "You wish" " okay shh on with the story."

_Italics- Sarah's thoughts_

**"Edward i can't even fathom what you have been through. I'm sorry but at least you have an excuse i just might be crazy. i added weakly. Edward's eyes were gentle as he spoke "You are not crazy and appreciate your sympathy though i don't deserve it" I hated it when people beat them selves up. I looked into his golden eyes and saw the melancholy painted in them. I felt my determination rising to comfort him. "Edward i believe you are as great as Carlisle and some day you will do something that will help the world." Edward turned to me; he ran a hand through his hair and turned to smile at me. "You really believe that?" He said in a velvet whisper. It was the truth i had read about the sacrifices he had made. "Yes i without a doubt do believe that. I know you will live up to Carlisle's expectations" He smiled a crooked smile. I was drawn in but tried to keep my distance. "So Sarah how do you know so much about me?" He asked truly intrigued. I froze with indecision as i gazed into his melting topaz eyes. **

_Oh what do I say? Hmm maybe he'll believe me. But it just seems so impossible. _Edward looked at me patiently waiting. "Do you promise not to freak out or laugh at me" I said skeptically. "I promise" His eyes lit up as he lifted his hand to emphasize his promise. I looked out the window. "Well uh you are a character in books I've read." I said in quick whisper. _That I have read several times and absolutely loved. _Edward sat on the bed looking at me his eyes seemed brighter, his lips turned up into a smile. "Really what is this book about and what is it called?" His smooth, soft voice was clearly amused.

"They are called Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. They're about Bella falling in love and the adventures she has to face. And also about vampires and werewolves." He loved every second of this awkward and embarrassing conversation. I glowered at the wall and blew out a deep breath; this is harder than it looked and he was oblivious to it all. "You could say something so I don't feel like I'm crazy" He met my gaze and I felt it swarm with blood. I turned away; he was faster and caught my chin in his grip. "Who's the main character?" He asked fighting a grin. "Ugh Bella is. It is told from her point of view but you and Jake are the main ones in the story." He seemed a little irritated when I brought up Jacob's name but he tried to hide it. "So you know about Jacob Black too" His velvet voice harsh. "Yes you and him are my favorite characters" I muttered; trapped in the pools of amber. I was dazed and admitted. "You are both such strong and caring characters. And I truly was fascinated by vampires and werewolves. Their speed, agility, beauty, and talents but also their struggle. And the power of their gaze." I remembered my conversations with him and Jake; how they would dazzle me with their gazes to expose my thoughts. I added wondered by the characters I had met. He looked at me deciphering my ramblings.

He looked at me smirking "Hmm what do you mean the power of their gaze." He laughed softly. I felt another blush coming on. _Did I just say that out loud?_ "I mean whenever you or Jake looks at me I immediately spill my thoughts. It is so unfair. Yet I love to look into your eyes they seem to go on forever." I sighed. He tensed. "Do you think Bella loves Jacob more than me?" Edward asked quietly; his face torn. "I think she loves you because she is will to be a vampire to be with you forever and I can tell by her thoughts that she loves you." "She loves Jacob but she has a deep connection with you." I admitted thoughtfully looking at the full moon and the stars that were painted like a canvas across the black sky. I sighed content. He was truly awed and understanding of my words. "Hmm do you love me more or Jacob?" he asked me curiously; his eyes smoldering. I gasped and inhaled a breath; it was like the question knocked the air out of me. I bit my lip suddenly nervous under his gaze. "Umm Edward you don't even know me really and I love you both." I said looking into his golden eyes. "You want to feel real speed" He said suddenly a crooked smile on his face. I looked at him surprised and elated. "I could let you ride on back but hold on tight" He added ruefully. I deliberated nervous to be this close to Edward Cullen. "Umm will you promise not to drop me or hit a tree?" I said worried. He looked at me mocking my shyness. "Oh Sarah honestly a little trust would be nice. The idea of me being a vampire doesn't bother you but the sheer fright that you'll hit a tree does." His voice was tainted with humor and disbelief. I hopped off of the bed and stood up clasping my hands. "Ok I trust you Edward." He got up and came in front of me. I closed my eyes ready to climb on his back.

He scooped me up gently tired of waiting. I wanted to scream when the floor came an inch to my face; but the air was knocked clean out of me. I was shaking. "Are you alright" His soft voice filled with worry and amusement? "Fine" I squeaked breathless. He leaped gracefully from the window to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the landing; my arms and legs tensed around his body. "Ready" He turned to me and I felt his breath in my face. I felt dizzy and nodded weakly. "Hold on tight" he added. I clung even tighter to him; though this did not help Bella's hormonal teenage body. I could feel every inch of his porcelain, icy skin against mine. I bit my lip again trying to focus my mind on the forest in front of me and the adrenaline I would feel.

I felt Edward laugh and then the wind blew past me at an invigorating speed. I felt the wind tousle my hair; and the sheer movement or the trees brushing past me. The forest past by me like a blur. I laughed; elated by the rush. I wanted to shout. Edward looked at me curiously and then smiled. I smiled back exhilarated. "Oh this so delightful! This is what is feels like its like. It is like nothing I've ever experienced before!" I screamed and then laughed since I was so formal. Edward laughed even more.

He jumped high from one tree landing on the ground. The sheer momentum sent my heart beating erratically; it was like being on a roller coaster when it drops you. I exclaimed in delight. "Edward!" I screamed; laughing at my stupidity; who know who I would wake with my screaming. He looked at me again; smiling at my delight. "And you were so worried before." He went even faster; looking like a bullet ricocheting through the air. I clung even tighter to his stone body; throwing my head back in enjoyment. I felt like I was flying. The feeling was uplifting and weightless. My blood pulsed through my veins, my heart beating fast in my chest; goose bumps rising on my arms. I shuddered in pleasure; the adrenaline pulsing through my body. I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from within me.

A few feet away I saw a russet wolf eyeing me from a distance; the dark, brown eyes squinting as if trying to indentify me. Edward came to a stop; his body frozen. I suddenly stopped laughing and gazed into the eyes of the animal before me. It was beautiful, powerful and incredibly huge. I felt an impulse to walk over to the wolf and stroke his fur. I continued to look into the wolf's eyes realizing this was Jacob Black. Edward turned to me and saw my focus shift. I was truly awed by the creature in front of me. Jacob's eyes were pained, angry, and surprised. "Jacob" I rasped. The wolf barked. Edward slung me into his arms bridal style and set me gently on the ground. "Thank you" I said breathless; looking at the ground. "Anytime" he said smiling at me and turning to look at Jacob.

I walked closer to Jake; feeling Edward looking at me. The wolf looked at me confused and curious. I stepped closer and reached out my hand. I stroked its fur. I heard a rough purr emanate from the creature's throat. It rolled its head so I was cupping its face. The wolf was glaring at Edward. I sighed. I patted the wolf on the head and then put my hands behind my back. In less than a second that I had moved the wolf dashed into the murky, black forest. I walked over to Edward grinning. He looked at me confused and wary; like he was afraid Jake would hurt me.

I looked at Edward appreciatively. "Thank you I've always wanted to do that." I said; blushing at the end. He smiled but turned to stare at the approaching figure; his smile turned to a hard line. Jacob walked towards us; glaring at Edward. He wore no shirt and his russet skin glowed in the moonlight. His face was stretched into a smile; when he saw me. His black hair was messed up but over all he looked very handsome. His brown eyes were surprised and delighted to see me. "Hey Bells" he said ignoring Edward. Edward was calm; his face motionless. "Umm hey Jake" I said shyly completely feeling out of place; it felt so awkward right now. The tension was palpable. "You seemed like you were having fun" He said glaring at Edward. Edward smiled at him; making Jake angrier at him. "He's being subtle but he wants to know what we were really doing. He didn't see us until we stopped." Edward told me; his golden eyes were amused like he was enjoying a hidden joke and his expression was smug. I remembered Edward could read Jake's mind. _What does he mean? I was just on Edward's back._ Then my brain decided to come up with new reasons. I felt all the blood rush to my face and through my body; I was so mortified right now. _He didn't think we were… Did he?!_ Edward looked at me and laughed; hugging me. Jake glowered at him and crossed his arms over his broad chest. I stepped away from Edward; assuming Jake was thinking his perverted conclusion was right and Edward's amusement on the subject just made me feel that more flushed. He was smirking in obvious pleasure of Jake's assumption and my discomfort. I looked up to Jake and he was looking at me incredulously; his brown eyes wide, scanning my every reaction. "J-Jacob" I stuttered. "Edward and I were just umm..." I looked to Edward for assurance. His lips were turned up into a wicked smile. "She was just riding on my back."He said coyly. "Hmm I never thought you would jump to such conclusions." He said with a smirk. "Though I guess I can understand why you would jump to that conclusion." His golden eyes were mocking. I glanced over at Jake and he looked even more uncomfortable than I was. A blush had entered his russet skin when he looked at me; then he turned his height on Edward. He was in Edward's face glaring at him; his nostrils flared. "Don't you dare touch her" He said through in a menacing growl. Edward immediately turned serious; all hints of his previous enjoyment gone. I stepped between the two putting a hand on Jacob's chest. In a flash Edward had me at his side; his eyes were worried, he whispered "Don't get to close Sarah he might phase. He seems angry" I looked at Edward pleadingly. He seemed to understand but deliberated; finally he let me go. I approached Jacob; his brown eyes were curious. "Umm Jake I need to talk to you" I said looking into his brown eyes. My brain started to lose coherency so I quickly looked away. He glared at Edward and turned back to me. He looked at me; his brown eyes torn and surprised. "Bella are you serious. I won't talk with him" he growled the word- "Around. Maybe if you come over tomorrow we could hang out and you could tell me whats on your mind." He looked at Edward and smiled; his brown eyes taunting. I pulled Jake's face down with my hand and said "Jacob" I looked to Edward "You two are not going to fight right now okay" I said in a stern voice. "Please I don't want anyone getting hurt." I pleaded. Jake smiled. I smiled back and proceeded to step away but of course Jake was faster. "Okay" He leaned down and kissed me and quickly pulled back. I gasped; Jake had taken advantage and had stuck his tongue in my mouth in a matter of seconds. I was red all over never had I been kissed so roughly. It was an interesting experience. "Thanks Bells." He winked at me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" A soprano voice sounded from behind the trees. Alice emerged from the trees and landed gracefully in front of Edward; glaring at him. Her small hands were on her hips; , her short midnight hair blowing in the breeze, her eyes brows furrowed; her golden eyes confused and worried. "Just what do you think you are doing with this imposter and this dog! I thought you would stay away from her." She spit her voice tainted with disapproval and worry. "I had a vision of your future disappearing and I find you with her" She said turning the power of her fury on me. She walked sinuously towards my side. "And you are not Bella Swan so I suggest you go home and keep yourself safe." She looked at me her golden eyes confused and angry. "What do mean she's not Bella?!" Jacob yelled as he shook with fury. "She looks like Bella; she acts like her and even smells like her. Yeah she clearly isn't Bella" Jacob exclaimed sarcastically. Alice wrinkled her nose; her face livid with fury. "I mean mongrel that this girl is trapped in Bella's body has had us fooled." I looked at Jake. He looked so hurt so angry and shocked. His brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. His body turned rigid. I ran to him. "Jacob I was going to tell you tomorrow. I am so sorry I hurt you please look at me!" I screamed. He turned his head. "Was this some kind of game?! Did you enjoy yourself! Does he know?!" He yelled; his hands fists at his sides. I felt my knees give in. My face streaked with tears. "Yes Jake he knows. Jacob I never met for any of this to happen it just did." I admitted weakly. "I never met to hurt you or Alice or anybody else." "I understand if any of you don't ever want to see me again. So I'll do the honors and leave myself" I said ashamed that I had caused him and Alice grief. In a minute I picked my self up and ran as far as my legs would take me.

As I ran I could feel my tears blinding me. I ripped away the ferns that fell in my face; I kicked at the underbrush in front of me. I pushed myself harder to go faster but to no avail; a pair of strong arms caught me. They were ice cold. I fought against the grip but lost unsuccessfully. I clutched at the perpetrator's shirt. "Just let me go please!! I don't want to cause anyone any more trouble. I'm going to figure out a way to go home!"

I sobbed uncontrollably. In an instant another figure flashed to Edward's side. I fell to the ground but Edward let me sob into his chest. "Let me go" I said trying to sound angry. "Sarah its okay Alice wants to talk to you." He whispered soothingly in my ear. I looked at the ground and turned my gaze slowly to Alice.

Alice looked at me pained. Her lithe body still. "Sarah I do apologize for my behavior it was rude. It just caught me off guard. Nothing like this has ever occurred before and it was confusing." Alice's voice was distant and then she sat down by me folding her legs under her; and stroked my hair. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Her golden eyes held all sincerity; her lips turned down into a frown, her face was ashamed. Her spiky hair formed a halo making her look even more innocent. I met her golden eyes in disbelief. "What? Why are you apologizing for? You have every right to be angry." I said confused.

Alice pouted and then looked at me seriously; I felt like a pupil under her wise gaze. She smiled. "Sarah Evelyn Waldron, you have done nothing wrong; and Bella is perfectly safe." I was burning with curiosity and marvel. "How do you know my name?" I asked her. Her golden eyes sparkled. "I had another vision about your conversation with Edward. And I must say it was quite enlightening. She mused in her light soprano voice. I looked at her dazed and puzzled. Then I remembered my explanation and my cheeks turned rosy. I looked at the ground and turned towards the forest.

Edward saw my cheeks fill with color and laughed lightly. Alice smirked. "You really are like Bella Sarah you blush at everything" Her laugh sounding like beautiful bells. "Well try explaining it in my situation it was very… impossible, difficult." I said. "And Edward can't read your mind either. I guess that means he's defective" She smiled a radiating smile; her topaz eyes amused. Edward leaned over to muss up her hair but she hastily avoided him. "You little imp go annoy someone else." He said in a playful soft voice; his golden eyes bright. "Make me. We could play rock, paper, and scissors to decide if I go." She beamed. Edward looked at her annoyed "Why don't you just tell me who wins" He said wryly. Her eyes were distant for a moment and then she flashed another big smile. "Why dear brother I do! So I'm staying." She smirked. "Oh well there's always next time" She said smugly now that she got her way. I laughed. "Oh Alice you are the greatest" I offered her a genuine smile. If possible her excitement grew to where she could be jumping off the trees right now. "Why thank you I am truly flattered." Edward turned to me; his golden eyes smiling and his smile playful. "What about me?" He said in an unintentional seductive voice. I gulped. "Umm I like you too" I smiled allured; I felt myself lean closer.

The sound of rustling of trees and muddy footsteps heard in the still, dark back ground seemed to grow louder. The light from the moon shone on the lone figure's skin. I could barely tell who the person was until I watched the moon light the person's features. I gasped; as if I couldn't breathe. "So tell me all about this crazy girl" A husky voice sounded in the darkness. I looked into the deep brown eyes and felt relief and elation.


	7. What is he doing here?

**What is he doing here?**

_Italics- Sarah's thoughts _

**Bold- recap/ last chapter. **

**Hello Twilighters lol **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. Greatly appreciated. **

**You don't have to read this. I just got bored trying to think of new ideas for the next chapter so I wrote this. There's a little hint of a character that might be in the next chapter. Wink. Very random (you've been warned)**

**"Well hello Twilightllove. How are you this evening?" asked a silky, tempting voice. Lurking behind the voice was Edward Cullen his topaz eyes intense his smile radiant. I pouted "Not really the greatest I have a test in Government tomorrow and I studied for it but I'm worried I might fail. And my boyfriend Chad cheated on me so I broke up with him" I said dejected; pouting with doubt and worry in a whisper. I turned my face back to the computer; looking down. Edward tilted my chin up**

**"You will do great on your test you studied after all" He said confidently. "Alice even had a vision of you passing." "What a fool I would never treat you like that." He said staring at me intently. "Oh well thank you" I said allured and touched by his speech. "Oh well that means I can write more about you and Jake" I said happily.**

**"Talking about me already T-love" Jake said smiling with a smug expression; winking at me. I blushed. "You guys always show up when I write" I said amazed looking at the handsome guys in front of me. "Well I can come over later if you wish" Edward smiled wickedly. I gasped. "Sure, sure you can leave. I'll keep t-love company." Jake said putting his arm around me; smirking at Edward. Edward steps closer looking into my eyes. "I was only trying to do what's best for Twilightllove of course. She recently lost her boyfriend Chad." Edward looked at me intently and then frowning at Jake. Jacob looked at me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry" Jacob whispered. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me sorry I even brought it up." I said looking out my window; hiding my expression. I stepped away from them. Edward looked at me concerned and took a deep relaxing breath.**

**"So T-love whats your real name?" Jake asked curious; his eyes prodding. "Umm well it is Sarah" I said looking at the beautiful moon in front of me. I heard Edward breathe in a deep breath. "Hmm I should have known" Edward said smiling that perfect crooked smile. "You are so beautiful" The silky voice told me; but I was mesmerized by his eyes. I watched his hand cup my chin. I lost coherency. Jake glared at Edward.**

**"Hey back off of her." Jacob growled; grabbing me and holding me in his arms. "Hey Bro what's up?" Emmett drawled. I gasped. I jumped back. "What are you doing here Emmett" I said shocked. Emmett smirked. "I came when you imagined me." He said winking. "Hey pup" He said to Jake. Jake growled. "Go away. Annoying parasite." Jake said angrily. Emmett boomed in amused laughter.**

**"Naw I'm having too much fun. Ed man you weren't kidding this girl is pretty hot." He said looking me over and nudging his brother. Edward smiled mischievously. "You won't think that when I mess your face up to where you can't see." Jacob threatened in a husky voice. I looked at Jake; exasperated and slightly disheveled I turned to Emmett and Edward. "Ok pup lets go I could use a fight" I got in between them; once again interrupting another fight. "Ok Emmett I guess you can read the disclaimer." Emmett cracked his knuckles; his muscles flexed and felt my eyes look over the defined muscles. "Okay Twilightllove does not own the Twilight series, me" he paused looking at me ; I could tell his was taunting Jake. "Or the other characters. The honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer"**

**The sound of rustling of trees and muddy footsteps heard in the still, dark back ground seemed to grow louder. The light from the moon shone on the lone figure's skin. I could barely tell who the person was until I watched the moon light the person's features. I gasped; as if I couldn't breathe. "So tell me all about this crazy girl" A husky voice sounded in the darkness. I looked into the deep brown eyes and felt relief and elation. **

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. _Okay there is no way that he came back. I mean after all that happened._ I winced at the memory. Edward looked at me confused and concerned. I smiled to give him reassurance. He looked at Edward with envy as Edward's cold arms continued to hold me. His hair went into his eyes. His hair was as black as midnight and mussed up but I felt my eyes roam his muscular body on their own accord. I observed as the tall, muscular teenage boy plopped himself on the ground in front of me. He looked at me with interest; his brown eyes curious.

"Just before you were dying to tell me all about the real you and now you have nothing to say." He said in mock horror; his husky voice teasing. I stared into the eyes of Jacob Black mystified. "I umm… "I bit my lip looking at the moon overhead. "My name is Sarah Evelyn Willows. I am seventeen; I live in Knoxville, Tennessee with my mom and my aunt." I felt a pang of sadness not being able to see her and my other friends. "I've been to France, Italy, and Mexico." "I love to read, write, be with my friends, listen to music, and I play softball. And you already know my favorite books." I admitted happily; gaining confidence in my self. Jacob looked at me perplexed and fascinated. He interrupted me for a second. I gazed back into his warm muddy eyes. "Alice said you said I am a character in the books you've read?" He looked at me in disbelief and with a bit of sarcasm; I might add. "Yes Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse." I replied automatically. My brain betrayed my body; the blood rushed through out my body. Jacob laughed "Aww I believe you no need to be embarrassed." He touched my cheek. Edward looked at Jake; or more glared. I sat up away from Edward; he looked at me confused and dare I say hurt. "Umm do you mind if I have some time to myself." I said looking around at the faces crowding me. I felt overwhelmed and torn with Edward and Jake fighting over me. Edward looked concerned but let me go. Jacob called "Hey Sarah where are you going?" Jacob said concerned also and a little curious. "To the meadow by the brook." I decided at the last minute. "You know I could get you there a lot faster" Edward said in a smooth, compelling voice. "Hey no fair you've spent all day with her leech." He said bitterly at the end. I ran a hand through my long hair. "Ugh please both of you stop fighting. You are only hurting each other" I said irritated. Edward gave me a rueful, dazzling smile; his golden eyes amused. Jacob gave me a wide smile; his brown eyes teasing. "Sure, sure babe" He added winking at me. "I will refrain from my behavior" Edward assured me. I smiled widely at them.

"Umm well one of you could give me a ride." I said remembering the exhilaration; the wind in my hair, the weightless feeling. "They could play rock, paper, scissors." Alice suggested. Edward glared at her. She beamed back. "Well Edward umm do you mind if I ride on Jake to give him a turn." Jake's eyes seemed to darken when I said that. I realized how wrong it really sounded; so of course I blushed even harder. I flipped my hair back to recover from my previous embarrassment. "You up for this Sarah" He whispered huskily in my ear. "Sure umm what should I wait till you phase or what." I said trying to figure out how this would work. Jacob scoffed. "Please I could outrun the best athlete in my human form without breaking a sweat. You want me to phase in front of you. You do know that I have to be naked for that to happen." He said looking at me with black eyes filled with amusement and attraction. "Dog that is no way to act in front of a lady" Edward said with disproval and anger in a velvet voice. Edward's golden eyes met mine and I saw the disproval and concern in their depths. I looked at Jake in disbelief and then turned around so they wouldn't see my stupid blush; much to my chagrin. Jacob did. "Geez I was only kidding I didn't think you would take it so serious." Jacob's smile stretched even wider across his russet face. Then to my surprise Jake kissed my cheek. I looked at him surprised. I huffed because I felt exhilarated by the feelings Jake and Edward were giving me and I knew I shouldn't feel that way.

"You know what I don't need any of you to take me I have two legs I can…" I almost fell back but caught myself on a tree. I heard musical and husky laughter behind me. "Walk myself." I said breathless; then I blew out a deep breath and marched away. "Wait" they both called. "Sarah you can't go in the forest alone." Edward said apprehensive; his voice growing closer as he walked to my pace. I pushed harder. "You know Sarah I can still catch you anyways" Jake said; his voice was smug and persistent. "Ugh" I turned my fury on them. "I need space to breathe. Is that so hard to ask?" I said exasperated. "Alice!" I called. "Can you watch my future and what not so I can be alone!!" I screamed exhausted. "Why sure!" She called in a musical, soft voice. "So that's that then." I said drowsily; feeling the darkness close in on me. Everything suddenly went black as midnight swallowed me. I should have felt the cold ground beneath me but instead I felt like I was lying on a warm furnace. I pushed the thought away and ignored the heat as I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Torn

**Torn **

Hello Twlighters!! You guys are awesome. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Once again greatly appreciated. Luv you all. Ahh i love Edward! I am reading Midnight Sun and i feel like i want to sympathasize with everything he's been through. Another random tid bit.:) enjoy

"Hey T-love hmm interesting do you wish i would hold you while you sleep?" "You do love me you admit it" Jacob said grinning; the warmth touching his brown eyes. " Yes i do." "Umm Jake i just wrote this i don't really think it." He interrupted me. "Its so cute how you get so flustered around me" I glowered at the computer screen. "I'm glad you enjoy it" i retorted sarcastically. My window flew open and in comes Edward with wind copper swept hair. Edward's golden eyes glinted in amusement. "So you love me Twilghtllove hmm why thank you so do i but what are you talking about i am utterly confused." His expression was puzzlement and frustration. "Well its in your point of view so i get to get inside your mind and know what you were feeling and doing during Twilight. Edward looked at me appalled and awed at the same time. "So you get to read my mind but i can't read yours how unorthodox." He smiled mischeivously. "The dog seems to be under some dillusion that you love him." Jacob growled. "Edward I like him too." Jake kisses me. Suddenly my favorite vampire doctor shows up. "Hello Twilightllove is it?" Carisle asked in an appealing voice. I felt my mouth drop open. "Yes oh there is so much i want to talk to you about i can't believe you are actually here. You are such an inspiration to me and your kind." My voice began jumping octaves. "Well i am flattered um" "Oh right um Dr. Carisle Cullen could you read the disclaimer for me?" His golden eyes were patient and his smile slightly raised. "Twilightllove does not own the Twilight series or its characters except for Sarah. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. "Okay people enjoy the story while i hang out favorite vampires and werewolf."

_Whoa where am I? I can't remember anything. I just remember having a dream about meeting Edward and Jake. And why is it so hot! I need to take this off. _I willed my arms to reach for the bottom of my shirt; to remove the offending article. I froze because felt the outline of a pair of big warm hands. I awoke disoriented because I realized a pair of arms was wrapped securely around me. I heard faint snoring in the background and felt the rumbling in the body's chest next to me.

I allowed my eyes to adjust to the dim light of the moon and the stars. I was sleeping next to Jacob Black on the forest floor; his body pressed tight against mine. And let me tell you it does not help when you are in Bella's body. I sighed but could move very little. I tried to struggle free but of course Jake had an iron tight grip. For a few minutes I watched Jacob sleep peacefully; taking in his features. I memorized his serene calm expression, the lift of his full lips, and the russet color of his skin beneath his surprisingly soft midnight hair. I tried to squeeze myself out of his arms. I smelled his scent; it was musky and woody. I blinked disoriented and flushed. I_s it just me or does Bella's bdoy seem to always react to embarrassment gosh i haven't blushed so much in my entire life. Damn this sucks but its awesome because i am sleeping next to Jacob Black._

I looked around me taking in my surroundings then I noticed Edward and Alice looking at me; still as statues only their lips moving. I felt the perspiration build up on my forehead and my body. _Jake is burning me up. Oh he is so handsome and peaceful when he's asleep. I'd have to sleep next to him in my underwear just to keep from developing heat stroke._ I suddenly blushed so hard; I felt my face would combust into flames. _Why would I think that! I would never…_ I didn't allow myself to finish that thought. All because of the proximity between Bella's body and Jake and his alarming body heat; my mind was quickly taking a trip to the perverted lane. _Stupid hormones._ _Huh Jake smells woodsy probably because he's a werewolf but when he kissed me it tasted different; like cinnamon. It was sweet but a little spicy. His lips were so soft but yet so rough. Okay no I will not think about it. Because it just makes me feel hmm hormonal yeah that's the word. I and my stupid hormones don't need to be adding gas to the fire. _I bit my lip; debating how I would get free from this or if I could even force my body to move. I thought to my body. _Traitor. _

Edward seemed to notice my struggle and probably my increase in sweat; I was sweating so much it felt like rain. I felt my hair stick to my face. I looked into his golden eyes pleading and totally entranced. "Ugh I can't breathe and I feel like I'm having a heat stroke." I whispered. Edward moved closer to me. Edward made a disgusted face; his nose wrinkled. I remembered he didn't like the way the werewolves smelled. This was strange to me because I thought Jake smelled fine. But I guess it is one of those things I can't understand.

"If you knew the dreams he was having" He said in velvety, hushed whisper; his eyes full of distaste. He ran a hand through his hair; frustrated obviously. My skin had turned a vivid scarlet red already darker from the increase in heat. Then he swiftly disentangled me from Jacob's arms. I groaned as Edward laid me on the ground; I scooted into his cold lap. He smiled at me and looked at me amused, curious, and frustrated. I wished I knew what people were thinking particularly Edward Cullen. I continued to lose myself into his golden orbs; as if his eyes would tell me the secrets he kept locked away. Subconsciously I started to scoot closer to his cold, hard body. Without thinking I blurted out "Edward what are you thinking?" I was morbidly curious and couldn't help myself. Edward looked at me surprised but quickly recovered. His full, white lips turned into a smile. His voice was even smoother and seductive then before.

"Hmm well I was just considering the situation; what it would be like to meet the real you. And of course there is the matter that I can't read your mind. Oh and what was it like kissing Jacob?" His voice descended at the end. My eyes felt like they would pop out of the sockets. "Umm well uh I can't really. Hey I thought you said you can't read my mind" Edward looked at me amused and frustrated. "So you admit it then" He said slyly. Then he added casually. "The dog's thoughts sort of gave you away." I blew out an anxious and annoyed breath and avoided his eyes playing with a strand of grass. "Are you going to tell me?" He asked; his voice persistent and soft. I looked into his eyes and saw the anticipation and caution in them. "I jsut can't believe i am here its hard to rally think about things like that" i blurted out. "You are avoiding the question" He said smirking. "Oh and please stop each other names can't we all get along?" He smiled and leaned closer meeting my eyes "Yes i will refrain from this childess act of name calling. Now can you answer my question" He said purley amused. "Ugh fine i have never been kissed before not even by Jared." I felt my voice drift. "It was unexpected and rough" I felt my eyes grow wider as i explained the feeling of it all. "and i actually kind of liked it." i mumured softly.

Edward looked surprised and in a way aghast. "So what was it like when I kissed you?" He asked me truly serious. I diverted my eyes and tried to pretend as if I hadn't heard the question. However Edward being the good reader he is could see through my acting. He leaned in to kiss my neck. To my surprise my body shuddered in pleasure and I felt my eyes close on their own accord. He whispered in my ear. "Please I really am curious. I won't laugh." He said; I could feel his lips on my ear. _Edward Cullen you will not use your alluring powers on me. Did he just blow in my ear. Ugh does he know what that does to a girl. Geez him and Jake have this power to make you say whatever you want with just their eyes or thier lips. Whenever they look at me i spill my secrets like we're old friends. Wait what was i saying. Gosh. _"What?" i asked incoherently losing my train of thought. He smiled. "What was it like when i kissed you?" _Ugh was it possible for anyone's voice to sound so alluring. Geez. _I bit my lip. "I well i told you. I well... um it was cold." I stuttered quickly. "You have to do better than that" He said unconvinced but his eyes were amused. "Ok well it soft, um sweet?" "and really effected my memory" He chuckled. "Ok well then now i know" He said smugly in a soft whisper.

Edward put his hand on the side of my face. He turned my head to look at him. I looked up and saw the lust even more prominent in his beautiful topaz eyes. I looked around and realized I was alone. Jake snoring was few yards away and Alice had taken off. I gasped and looked at the ground. I had never felt so vulnerable and delighted at the same time. _No I will not kiss him even though i want to so bad ugh. I am not some girl who just goes and snogs any guy she sees. _Edward started to lean in; I could smell the amazing scent of him and Bella's body yearned to give in. However my mind was stronger. "Edward" I said in a raspy whisper. "I'm not Bella." Edward looked upset briefly but then he understood me completely. He stroked my cheek tenderly as my eyes closed. "Sarah you are right." He said softly, but I heard an undercurrent of emotion in his words.

His golden eyes never left mine as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I smiled at him but could feel the passion burning around us. "So am I better than the wolf?" He asked ruefully playing with my hair. I groaned in annoyance; did he really need to know that. I glowered at him but to no avail. "Why does it matter? And what about Bella" I asked uncertain. Edward met my eyes in them I could see the prying and a hint of playfulness. "I'm confused. I really..." i said quietly. He said confidently. "Well I need to some up my competition." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Really I can't see why. When I turn back into myself Jake will probably will give up. No boy has really paid any interest in me except my ex-boyfriend Jared." I could feel the passion in my words overwhelm me when I said me first love's name. I felt my heart ripping metophorically. "And Bella loves you more than Jacob." "You can't know that for sure." He said crestfallen. He continued growing more intense in his defense. "No I will not abandon you and I do truly want to meet you even stay friends if you want. Bella deserves better than me. I am monster all i do is make her miserable" His eyes were sad and loathing. "She wants to take away her life for me. To become this" He gestured angryiliy to his glorious body. I leaned back on the grass. I took Edward's arm and forced him to look at me. Edward laid by my side staring at the stars. "No you are wrong. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to her. And really you have taught me so much and i truly got to know who you are. Of course i will be there for you if i can" i said uncertainly. "She feels for Jake but Edward you would have to be blind to not see how much she loves you." I said those words with complete confidence.

A ghost figure appeared beside us. Alice appeared and sat next to us her legs crossed underneath her petite form. "So did you too have fun" Her eyebrows were raised and her soprano voice was full of implications. "Alice it was not like that." Edward defended; winking at me. "You pereverted little imp" Edward cooed. I looked at Alice in disbelief. _Gosh everyone is so perverted! Is there anyone who has a clean thinking mind here?! _He spoke aloud She smiled wickedly "You know Jasper and I had our first experience here in this meadow." She grinned from ear to ear."Ugh Alice that is disturibing" She glared "Shut it Edward it was very romantic." I grinned; i was really starting to love Alice. "I'm glad you have Jasper , Alice he completes you." I held in a laugh. _I sound like a shrink._ Alice smiled widely and giggled. "I love him" She sighed. "We know" Edward retotred. I stretched my body on the even ground.

I sighed to release the tension in my muscles and the homesickness I suddenly felt; Edward looked at me prodding for a reaction from me. "My mother always used to tell me looking at the stars was like looking into a person's soul. You can see so many things in the stars and they even tell stories." I said smiling remembering the memory; when I was child in Tennessee. Edward and Alice looked at me taken off guard for a minute; they obviously weren't expecting that.

"Do you miss them?" Edward said turning to me. I took a deep breath and looked back at the stars. "Yea my mom is such an insightful person and my aunt is funny but tough. They have taught me so much in my life and helped me through everything." I said with admiration and love in my voice. Edward's eyes were suddenly cautious.

"What about your Dad you never mentioned him." Edward said in a light whisper. "I don't live with my dad. I moved out when I was sixteen. My aunt needed help so I decided to live with her. My mom tries to visit my dad when she can and sometimes I do too. But I feel like my parents' relationship is deteriorating" I paused as I felt my dismay sink in. "It is not the same. My aunt Darla; my second mom I call her is the greatest so it is not so bad." Edward looked even more surprised and impressed. "You truly are very brave Sarah. I feel I understand your dejection for love" Edward said with disapproval and melancholy. I laughed without humor.

"Ha love is blind. It's a big joke. I thought I had found it with Jared but he found Trish in our time dating. And my friend Stephanie lost her husband to a car accident. They were to be married." I choked; remembering the emptiness and disbelief on her face when she found her husband dead. _Oh no please I don't want to cry in front of them. No one needs to see that. _I suddenly got up and hugged my arms around my chest. I took a deep breath to compose myself. "Charlie's going to wonder where I am if I don't get back." I said in a calm voice; my back toward them. "Edward she's right. Let her go home it has been a long day. Sarah?" Alice said in her soft, musical voice. I turned to her "Yes?" "Will you and Edward come to our house tomorrow? I'm sure the family would love to meet you" I shifted from foot to foot; assessing the situation. I looked at Alice; she looked absolutely radiant. Her smile glinted in the dark, her hair framed her face; she looked angelic. "Sure" I said smiling; I really had always wanted to meet Carlisle, the vampire who used his gift for the good of man. And the rest of them are interesting as well. "Umm I better wake Jacob up you know."

I said walking away towards the slumbering werewolf. I passed through the trees that hid me from Edward's and Alice's view. I bent down and nudged Jacob. No response at all. "Jacob" I grunted trying to push him; bad idea I lost my footing and landed on top of him. "This is great!" I fumed sarcastically. _Now Jake going to think i'm a big idiot or a crazy stalker. For crying put loud i'm right on top of him. _Jacob sat up with a fast jerk. His eyes snapped open to find me lying on top of him.

"Glad you think so" He chuckled huskily. I got up to save my self further embarrassment. "Where you going you were comfortable were you were before." His eyes seemed darker and a playful smile touched his lips. "Jacob I was trying to wake you up so I pushed you but I fell on top of you." I said looking at him feeling my stupidness overwhelm me and my embarrassment of the way it all looked. "Ah babe if you wanted to snuggle all you had to do was ask." He said winking and then he ran a hand through his messy hair. His smile was sarcastic. _So he didn't mid huh._ I smiled allured by his 'Jakeness'. "Jake I'm going home so I kind of need you to let go of me." I mumbled. He laughed even more.

"Hmm persuade me." He said huskily in my ear. "I'll make you have the sex talk with my mother when you meet her." I said smiling at my inside joke. He smirked; his eyes were amused. "You'll have to do better than that. My dad beat you to the punch. And believe me Billy is worse. Don't have sex or you'll die i believe were his words" He said his smile even wider. I scowled. "How about a kiss?" He suggested. "Okay but i'm not that good at it" I asked in whisper. He shook his head; his hair tickling my skin.

"Humor me" He whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I felt my lips touch his and let it last a few seconds. Jake pushed his tongue through my moving lips and I moaned. He knotted his fingers in my hair. His scorching body pressing closer. I broke away flushed red. "Jacob Black you do that every time" I said surprised and exasperated. I ran I a hand through my hair flustered. He laughed. "I can't help it you taste so good. And lets face it I like it and I think you do too" He brushed my cheek. He said with pride that he once again managed to inhibit my brain and breathing. "Well i... have to go" I said realizing the Charlie-dilemma.

He looked a little disappointed but slackened his hold on me. I stood up and brushed myself off; trying to distract myself from the events that had just taken place. I walked past him; trying to shake away my dizziness. Jacob stepped in front of me; lightning fast. "Don't be mad Sarah. I was just joking. Though I do like kissing you." He added ruefully. I looked up at him he was smiling and felt ease up from my tension. I smiled. " i wasn't mad. So can I visit you sometime? I'm sure the others will want to know about the situation."

"Sure, sure they would love to meet a nut case." He teased; I pouted. "Kidding" He laughed. I smiled back and winked despite myself I felt kind of light and buoyant. "Goodnight Jake." I leaned to whisper in his ear. "Night Sarah." He said; his eyes were sparkling and his lips turned into a smile. He hugged and me and in flash he was gone.

I stepped through the ferns and watched Edward's worry melt into relief and anger. His soft voice was harsher "What took you so long? We should have come with you." I felt my temper flare as I was being treated like a child. "Edward I am not a child and I am perfectly capable of handling myself!" "Honey, my brother is overprotective. So this is normal it is just because he cares for you. But really Edward you need to lighten up." Alice added ruffling Edward's hair smirking at him. "Can I please go home?" I spoke up. In one fluid motion Edward had me in his arms. "You could warn me when you do that." I said breathlessly. Edward laughed musically. I smiled despite it all. "Where's Alice?" I said snuggling into his chest. "She left to go home." The wind whipped past me and the calmness of the night drew me in to a peaceful sleep.

I was not aware when I ended up in Bella's bed but I sighed in content and welcomed the soft material to my aching, tense muscles. I felt a cold lips on my neck, cheek, and forehead. Curiously. My arms reached out blindly reaching for him; as if to know what his skin really felt like "So do i ever get to see one of you in the sun." I held his arm and traced the contours of his muscles. He sighed; frustrated. "You are supposed to be sleeping" He said in a teasing yet disapproving silky voice. "Please I can't help but be curious." I opened my eyes to look through the lashes and pouted my lips. "I can't go to sleep with you kissing me. Really Edward show some control." I murmured; my eyes were still closed. But i opened my my to mock him teasingly._ Ha maybe he'll see what it feels like to persuaded by me for once._ I smiled to myself. "Its inevitable maybe tomarrow i do hear it is supposed to be quite radiant." He smiled crookedly. "Oh okay" i breathed after a minute. "What if I sing to you then will you fall into a peaceful slumber." I laughed softly. "Maybe" His soft velvety voice was so alluring and soft when he sang. I immediately felt at peace.


	9. Meeting the Cullens

**Meeting the Cullens**

_Italics- Sarah's thoughts_

**Bold- random story**

**Hello Twilighters!! I am so exited. I had so much fun writing this chapter. It is really long to make up for my lack of updating. Sorry guys but i have had so much homework:( But i really hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Love you guys.**

**"Why am i so happy?" i asked out loud. Japer grinned impishly. "Jasper Cullen are you controlling my emotions?" I ask. "Well you seemed tense before so yeah." He admitted. "Nice story but i think it need more of the EM man in it." Emmett said suddenly. "Uh well um hey Emmett." I said. "Hey T- love" "Jake you are here!" I exclaim. "Yep" He replies smirking. "Hello Twilight love. Did you miss me?" Edward Cullen appeared next to me. I blushed. "Um yes" "Twilightllove i love you! Yay can i take you shopping?" Alice exclaims. "Well sure" I said happliy. Jake pouted. "Sorry but i want to have some girl time guys." I said grinning. I kissed Jake on the cheek. He smiles. Edward looks sad so i hug him and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles. "Jasper please read the disclaimer." I say to him. Jasper smiles. "Twilightllove does not own Twilight or the characters except Sarah. We all belong to Stephanie Meyer. "Thanks Jazz" Alice says smoothly. "And we're off."**

"No! Mom please it is me Sarah! I'm okay. I'm not dead. Don't cry. I'm just in a different world. I'm trapped in Bella's body." My eyes leaked with tears; blurring my vision as I watched my mom, family, and friend mourn over my tombstone empty. They thought I was missing and was reported dead. "Edward, Jake. Someone please believe me!" Edward appeared next to me. Suddenly my skin was icy, hard and pale. "What happened?" I pleaded. "Sarah you were changed when we found you." I looked at my reflection in his golden eyes in horror and grief. "No I… what no… I can never see my family or my friends." He nodded melancholy; guilt in his eyes. None of the humans seemed to see me. "Hey" I shouted in one looked or stopped crying. I felt my body tremble and shake. I hit the ground hard and made a huge hole. The tears streamed down my face; confused and horrified I jolted awake. I felt myself try to catch my breath.

I looked around and saw emptiness. I felt even more forlorn. "Sarah, Sarah Are you okay? It was just a dream." Edward pulled me into his arms and whispered; trying to soothe my fears. "I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to scare you" I blubbered. "Sh Sarah I'm worried about you. Want to tell me why you are a few steps away from a panic attack." His velvet voice was pained and worried. I looked at my hands, "I don't want to tell you it will hurt you" I whispered. "I don't care about my feelings. You are the one I am concerned with. I can't stand to see you in pain." He brushed my cheek. "I" I croaked but continued. "I dreamed my family and friends thought I was dead" I finished weakly. "I tried to tell them but no one would listen or could see me." I felt hysteria creep into my thoughts. "I saw you and suddenly I changed into a vampire and then I saw my strength and freaked so I woke up" I said bewildered. Edward looked at me horrified and I was reminded of the dream. "I need a human moment" I said in broken whisper. His eyes were concerned; he was pleading for me to stay with him. "Sarah" his was voice full of bewilderment and worry. "Please I just need a minute." I grabbed my underwear out of my dresser and stepped to the door. "Okay but I am staying here." He said with authority and concern.

I crept out of Bella's room and went quietly down the stairs; careful not to wake Charlie. I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. I slunk down when it closed and sat there. I felt my sobs overwhelm me. _Stop crying._ _Pull yourself together._ _It was just a dream._ My brained chided me; my emotions felt intensified. I decided to take a shower to ease my mind and muscles. I turned on the hot water and reveled in the feeling. I stepped in the shower and proceeded to relax. As if my mind was checking; I touched my skin cautiously expecting it to be rock hard. I sighed in relief. And a little disappointment though I knew Edward and the others wouldn't change me. I wondered what it would be like to be immortal. I couldn't be a vampire; I still had college and my family and friends who needed me. I don't know how long I stood there but I finally stepped out feeling a little more in control. I pulled my pajamas back on and blow dried my hair. I looked at the reflection in mirror; criticizing my self at the shock I still felt when Bella stared back at me. I took a deep breath and slunk up the stairs.

I opened the door and found Edward pacing the room in half a second he was in front of me. "Feel better" He asked me smiling but the concern was evident in his eyes. "Yes, showers really do wonders" I joked lamely. He smiled a little more. "I will make sure Alice watches out for your family" he said seriously. "It late you should go back to bed. I'll stay to make sure you are okay." Edward's eyes were so intense. My thoughts were swirling as I walked over to the bed. "Ok but you can go. What about your family? They might be worried about you." I said in a rush. He smiled "I'm sure my family will survive without me for a few more hours. I've lived them for centuries." He smiled wryly. "Oh well…" I couldn't think of anything to say. He laughed softly. I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes. I turned over and felt cold breath on my neck. I shivered. "Um well goodnight" I said. He chuckled musically. "Goodnight, goodnight parting is such sweet sorrow till I see thee tomorrow." His voice was so delicate and soft. I sighed, "That's my favorite love story. Romeo and Juliet." I said content. "Ah yes. Star crossed lovers destined to be together even in death." He said in a whisper but I heard an edge to it. "So romantic how they never let anyone tear them apart." I said. "That is one perspective I suppose." He mused.

I kissed his cheek. "Bella is so lucky to have you. You are so romantic. Um you really are a great vampire to hang out with too." I opened my eyes and smiled ruefully.. He frowned. "Ah" he sighed. "Well thank you but I still do not think so I should even be this close to you." "Edward I know you and all the self control you practice around Bella, she is safe with you because you love her more than her blood." I said with utter most confidence. "It is still dangerous if for one minute I…" Suddenly a stream of thoughts entered my mind. I interrupted him and sat up quickly. He looked alarmed. "So when do I get to meet the others?" What time is it anyways?" I asked eagerly "Your mind changes rather fast." He chuckled; completely amused. I glared at him waiting. "I apologize for offending your human qualities. It is 3'o clock in the morning. We will visit them at 2:30 today." I sunk back into the mattress. "Ugh like I can sleep. I'd like to meet them now." I felt my self pout; in all honesty I felt like I was a child wanting a toy. Edward laughed and messed up my hair. "You are simply amusing. You should see your expression. Are you sure you are not five years old." All of this came between his musical laughs. I fumed; embarrassed. I turned away from him. "I know you are eager to meet them but I would appreciate it if you slept first. I pretended to snore, breathing more slowly and my body was twitching. "I know you're not really asleep. I can read people." He said smugly. I blew out a breath. "I will sing to you if you turn around." He said softly. Taking the bait, I turned to face him. He smiled and smiled back. He kissed my cheek and the room filled with his soft musical voice.

The sun warmed my face and blinded my eyes. "Well Good Morning Sarah. How did you sleep?" A soft, velvet voice said. I whirled when I saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair across from me in the shadows. I sat up "What time is it?! What day?!" I said panicked. _Maybe I have to go to school. Oh crap what if I'm running late? _Edward walked over to the bed, "11'o clock. It is Sunday and we still have plenty of time." He was smiling. I gasped when I saw the sun turn Edward into a million diamonds each glittering in the light. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I reached for his hand to check; curious and astonished by the change in his flawless, cold skin. "I never imagined it is… so beautiful… and wow" Edward smiled and laughed. "Hmm are you unable to form coherent sentences" I blinked my eyes; his teeth were reflecting the light just like his skin. Unbeknownst to my brain my fingers began tracing his face; my eyes slightly closed against the radiance of the light emanating from his skin; even his eyes were glowing. Then he closed his eyes. He sighed. "A human's warmth is so comforting. You can't imagine how good that feels." I smiled and continued to touch his sparkling face and arms. I traced the bluish veins of his muscles; interested in the many patterns I could see his glowing skin. I liked to see him smile; the look of sadness that crossed his face was a reminder of the pain he had gone through. "Ah." I sighed. I was truly entranced by the beauty of the sun turning his skin into a million shining gems. "Anytime" He smiled opening his golden eyes. "Breakfast time?" He asked. "I'm not hungry" I said faintly. "I think you should eat something" He said in a strong yet soft voice. "Always so protective" I admitted a little irritated. "Someone has to watch out for the humans who don't how to take care of themselves." His eyes were glowing and his glittering smile was mocking. I looked at him and felt so intimidated; I mean how do you stare down a guy who is sparkling in the sun? I took a deep breath, averted my eyes and gritted my teeth. He smirked "You don't like it when people take care of you" He said in an alluring voice. I balled my hands into fists. "It is completely unnecessary I am seventeen I can fend for my self." I said defiantly. He laughed. "Are you sure you haven't met Bella?" He said in disbelief and pure delight. "No I have not but I know how she feels now Sheesh." I admitted a little irritated. After realizing my hostility I was remorseful but I had to let him know I can take care of myself. "Edward I'm sorry for getting angry but I don't need anyone's assistance really." I said softly; looking into his hypnotic eyes.

I crept down the stairs with Edward behind me. I padded barefoot into the kitchen and still was astonished as the sun reflected his light. I climbed on the counter top and dug through the contents. I stretched to reach the cereal box in the top cabinet. _If Bella is this short, how the heck does she reach the cereal this high?!_ Edward grinned widely and I felt his eyes on me. I kept my face turned to the cabinets. I found the offending item and leaned back to carefully pull my leg form under me. "Oh crap." My foot slipped and I almost hit the floor. Of course Edward being lightning fast grabbed me in an instant. "What was it you were saying about never needing anyone's help?" He whispered in my ear. I grumbled. He laughed. "Are you okay?" He looked at me concerned now. Gosh he has quick mood swings. I smiled. "Yes" I said. He smiled; relieved. "So you play softball you say." He said his voice truly intrigued. "Um yes I do. Why?" I said surprised. "Well so you want to practice with me?" He asked flashing me a dazzling smile. I blinked at him in disbelief.

"How I can't match your speed or strength." "I'll refrain from my usual speed." He smiled. "After you eat of course." He said with authority. He took the cereal box out of my hands and in a flash began gathering: a pan, eggs, tomatoes and various other ingredients. "You really need to eat something better than this." He said. "But it is not a problem." I protested. "Don't worry I'll cook breakfast." He said with a smile. "Edward" I said sternly. "No I can cook. Don't you trust me?" His eyes to me looked like they were smoldering. I gulped and tried to form my argument. So I stood by and squinted at him while he cooked. My mouth dropped to the floor; he moved so fast it was all a blur; a shining, streaking blur. Hastily Edward flipped the curtains shut in an instant. My eyes adjusted to the lights; seeing spots where the sun had been. I inhaled the heavenly aroma. Edward was by side in a second; he handed my plate truly pleased. My mouth watered. "Thank you" I murmured; meeting his gaze. "You're welcome." He replied. I sat at the table and cut into the omelet in front of me. I took a bite and closed my eyes in pleasure; it melted on my tongue. "Mm" Edward looked at me. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Mm hmm" "Good" He smiled.

When I finished I ran to Bella's room to put on a pair of shoes. "Edward what about school?" I blurted out. "Well Bella graduated." "Oh" I replied. "So how do you propose us getting to a baseball field?" I said skeptically. "Usual way." He smiled. "Okay I don't think Bella has a glove." I pointed out. "Hmm I guess it inevitable. I have to face Newton once again." I laughed. "Poor Mike, guy needs to take a hint." He seemed to agree with me.

I smirked. "So I guess that means we have to take my truck" Then a thought struck me. "Um Edward I don't think you can go with me if people see you." I whispered. "You are right." He frowned. "I will be here when you get back and then we can visit the forest once again." He said resigned. "Okay" I replied. "I shan't be gone long." I said imitating the early century. He smiled. I gave him a smile and walked out of the house. I ran to Bella's truck and heard the loud engine rumble as I twisted the key. I drove down the highway into what I presumed the parking lot of Newton's Outfitters.

I stepped out of the truck and saw a blonde haired boy with combed hair and blue eyes look at me with recognition and awe. _So this is Mike. Hmm this should be interesting._ I stepped through the door and walked towards the sales counter. "Bella" Mike said in a tenor voice. "Hey Mike what's up" I said in I hoped a kind voice. "Um nothing much. Just hanging with Austin and Tyler. There's a great movie playing now." His voice was full of the suggestion. I sighed internally. "Um well I need to buy a softball glove and a bat and maybe a softball." I said. "No problem" Mike said confidently smiling at me. He led me down the aisles. I was amazed by all the outdoor merchandise they carried. I went down the fishing isle and spotted someone I thought I would never see.

"Well hey didn't expect to see you here **Bella**." He tacked on and I could hear the mocking in his husky voice. I walked up to him. Jake was wearing at tight black shirt and shorts. He was as always tall and muscled. His black hair was combed back; his eyes were mocking but his smile was polite. "Hey Jake. What are you doing here of all places." I said enthused and quite curious. "Well** Bella** Billy sent me up here to buy him some fishing rods and bait." He smirked. Mike glowered at Jake.

"Hey Newton" Jake said unaffected. "Jacob Black is it" Mike said with an edge. "Sure is" Jake looked at me. "Bella we have several bats and stuff over here." Mike said uneasily. I looked at him and noticed the tension between the two. Jacob laughed. "There's no way I would trust her with a bat. Ha" I growled. "Oh Jacob I'm sure you remember that I can ride I motorcycle." I whispered tersely. "Woo, watch out Mike this one's a pistol." He joked. He smiled and I fumed and blushed miserably. Mike looked mad. "You would know Jacob, where is Edward today Bella?" Mike asked taunting Jake. Jake stiffened but snorted. I turned to look at him; he was smiling? "He's hiking" I said lamely. "Huh" was all Mike said. "So Bella about that movie do you want to go. We could go in a group?" Mike asked; his tone was mixed with hope and jealousy. "Mike. Edward is my _Bella's_ boyfriend and he wouldn't appreciate it if I did. Maybe if went as friends?" Mike looked at me dejected. "Yeah okay Bella." I looked at Jake; he was biting his lip to keep from bursting out with his laughter. I took a deep breath.

"Newton man you don't ask a girl to go with you unless you know she likes you." Mike glared and turned sharply to Jacob. "You're one to talk." He spit. Jake smirked. "Well I guess I would know since" I covered Jake's mouth with my hand. His eyes were lit up. "Stop" I whispered and withdrew my hand. Mike looked curious and infuriated. "Just a little inside joke" I said lamely. A customer walked in and forced Mike to leave us alone. "Jake" I hissed in a whisper. "That is between you and me" He smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I was having so much fun. So you did like it when I kissed you huh?" I looked up at him and swallowed but walked a few steps away. "No need to be so competitive Sheesh. It is like mating season on Animal Planet." I said frowning; offering my observation. He laughed and whispered. "Mating season" He said in humor and disbelief. "Yeah you guys are fighting over me like a pack of lions." He grinned. "Hmm well there's no competition." He said; his eyes were black now. "Jacob Black I swear I have never…" I trailed off angry. He looked at me confused and amused at the same time. "What did I do?" He asked. "Ugh you were about to fight Mike and tell him that we." I paused. "Kissed and then he would have flipped and told everyone." Jacob looked hurt by my words. "So what if he knows. I tell him straight up." He said defiantly. "Jake I'm supposed to be Bella and I can't go around kissing guys." I said exasperated. "Sure, sure whatever." He said rolling his brown eyes. "Jacob Black, are you even listening to me?" He smiled. "Sure am and I don't regret kissing you." He said seriously. "But I…" He smiled. "Umm Jake I better go." I said grabbing my merchandise. He grabbed my hand. "When can I see you again?" He asked. "Soon" I replied. He smiled; I waved to him and went to the counter to get my purchase. To my luck, Bella worked here so I only ended up spending thirty dollars. "Mike, have a good day" I said cheerily. "You too." He mumbled.

I walked to my truck and started the engine. I pummeled down the highway intent on reaching Bella's house. _That's why Edward was so tense; he knew Jake would be there and couldn't be there with me when I saw him._ I opened the door and walked into the warm abode. Edward was lying on the couch. "Edward" I called unsure. "Yes" he said he voice silky. "Guess who I saw today?" I asked him. His body was still; his golden eyes wary. "Jacob" I said. "Ah" as his only reply. "And their behavior was unkempt." I ranted. "Mike and Jake almost got into a fight over me. Mating season." Edward eyes filled with surprise, curiosity, and disgust? He ran a hand through his copper hair. "Mating season?" He asked his soft voice full of disbelief. "Ugh like when lions try to find mates and compete against the males." He smiled. "Hmm interesting." He mused. "Glad you think so" I said sarcastically.

"Where is your stuff?" He asked confused. "In the truck." Edward dashed out to the truck and was back in seconds with my purchases. "So can we take the truck" I begged. He shook his head. "Too slow it is 12:30 already." With a sly grin Edward lifted me unto his back and took off. I hugged tightly to him to keep from falling off and embraced the speed before me. I felt free as a bird. The wind ripped through my hair and before I could blink we were back to the meadow in a matter of minutes. I climbed of Edward's back but my mind whirled so I ended up on the ground. Edward lips turned at the corners slightly; and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Oh yes simply amusing when I fall on my butt" I said irritated and dizzy. "I didn't say a word" Edward said euphorically. "But you were thinking it" I countered. He smirked "You can't read my mind how would you know?" He said simply enchanted by my musings. "Forget it" I muttered.

"Let's play ball" I shouted. He laughed musical and soft. I grinned excitedly but a little taken back. "Edward I don't know if I can keep up with you." I admitted sheepishly. His eyes lit up making his skin the more brighter and vivid. "Don't worry I go slow" He said assumingly. He handed my glove and bat.

"Are you ready?" He called. "Yes" I grabbed the bat and prepared myself. Edward to my surprise threw the ball at a fairly normal speed and ended up behind me to catch the pitch. He moved so fast I thought I was seeing things. "Strike" he said in his velvet voice. I blinked astonished but readied myself again. I remembered my sunglasses I left in my pocket and put them on. He smiled and released the ball; I heard the bat connect with the ball and took off running. I barely made it to first and he was there to tag me out. I pouted. "Why so sad" He smirked. "I didn't even get a chance to make it to the base you caught my hit in less than a second." "Well someone has to play the bases." He smiled even wider revealing his gleaming teeth. I ran back to home and tried again. After five tries I finally managed to make it third base. Edward surprised me one minute he was on the mound and then swung the bat to hit a homer. He dashed towards the outfield; I raced to home before he appeared to tag me. I slid; since I was wearing jeans. "Safe" Edward whispered in my ear. It was unnerving being this close to him. He smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and watched his skin shimmer. "Do you need a break?" He asked concerned. "I need some water." I rasped. He handed me a bottle of water in a flash.

After ten or fifteen minutes, Edward let me practice my pitching. He caught every one of my pitches; even the curve balls. "Strike" He said proudly. "Really?! Yes!" I exclaimed. I ended throwing 5 strikes and was pleased before Edward told me we had to go.

I felt so exhilarating; like a piece of my passion in Tennessee had reemerged; though it certainly was different with a vampire playing with me. He was so incredibly fast; he looked like a streak of light. "Thank you Edward" I said thoughtfully. "You are quite welcome." "I don't know how long it has been since I last played." I admitted. "Well I am happy that you enjoyed yourself." He smiled and his teeth glinted in the sun with his pale, shimmery skin; his eyes were liquid topaz. "Shall we" He gestured with his free hand for me to get on his back. "Yes we shall." I said.

I hopped onto his back and we flew to his house in a matter of minutes. I noticed we stopped when the scenery turned from a black wall around us to a huge white house forever surrounded by a sea of ferns with a winding driveway. "Well we here." Edward said in a pleased tone. I carefully climbed down; holding unto to him when my balance faltered. I took a step away and looked at the house before me. "Great time to meet the crazy person, me" I emphasized sarcastically. He laughed. "On the contrary Alice likes you, so the others can't be too bad." I held his hand for a minute. "You help me right?" I asked for reassurance. "Of course and it won't be as bad as telling the werewolves." He said in quiet tone. I grimaced. I never thought of how the others would look at me after I told them the truth. Surely they would hate me. "So you get to visit a house full of vampires a dream come true." He muttered sarcastically. I frowned "Yes it truly is" I said smiling at the end. Edward put his arm around me and we walked to meet his family. I was so anxious I felt like I could jump out my skin.

I would get to meet the great Carlisle; using his power for the greater good of man. Along beside the Carlisle, his wife; Esme was the sweet caring mother figure. The incredibly strong class clown vampire Emmett beside him his gorgeous wife Rosalie; who I was sure didn't like me. The serious and caring Jasper Cullen; who could control emotions around him and feel the ones emanated. Though I had already met Alice, I would love to see her again; she can see the future and is very intelligent and strong. And beside me I had Edward, the one many question about his incredible gift; the ability to read people' minds. I smiled. Suddenly I didn't fell nervous anymore; I was more curious and fascinated by the vampire coven I was destined to meet. My heart thumped erratically and I took a deep breath. Edward seemed to notice and grabbed my hand to lead me to the doorway. He stroked my hand with his icy fingers. "You are not confessing to a murder. Relax they will love you" He said soothingly; his eyes joyful. I smiled and my nervousness vanished. Edward always the gentleman opened the door for me. I stepped in the doorway and froze; Edward looked concerned.

"It is so beautiful. I…wow." I murmured. The room was deocrated with fine vases and crystals. The furniture was antique but very stylish and the staricase added to the elegance of the house. He smiled; relieved. In a minute; Alice was down the stairs next to me. "Sarah you are here. I had a vision you were coming." She sang in a melodic soprano voice. I hugged her; she was hard as a statue as I predicted but it never bothered me in the least. She smiled revealing her gorgeous smile, her inky hair was straight this time, and her eyes were deep amber. "So do they know?" I asked her. She put her arm around my shoulders. "Nope I haven't told them." I sighed.

"Welcome. Edward you're back son." I turned to see Carlisle Cullen with a relaxed smile in place, standing next to Alice in front of Edward. "Nice to be home." Edward replied. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward smiled. "Hello Bella how are you?" Carlisle asked me; his eyes were glowing. _Here goes nothing._

"Well um Dr. Carlisle Culled do I have news for you. Umm I am not Bella Swan really. I am trapped inside her body temporarily, she is safe though. My name is Sarah Evelyn Willows. Nice to meet you, I have read so many wonderful things about you." I smiled warmly. Edward looked a little worried but he trusted his father. Carlisle looked at me curiously and truly astounded by this new information.

"I am truly fascinated. Tell me how do you know so much about me? And do you have any idea how this could have happened." Carlisle asked in a collected, soft voice. I looked at him and blushed. _I can't do it. I sound crazy already. _I turned to Alice; who still hand her arm around me, she gave me a smile and assured me to go on. "

Carlisle I know about your whole family and pretty much everyone here; even the werewolves. You are all characters out of the books I have read. Edward can read minds but he can't read mine." Edward frowned at that comment. I smiled. "Alice can see the future. And she loves Jasper and showed him a new way to live" Alice winked at me. "Jasper controls emotions around him and can feel the ones people are experiencing. He used to be a military general and was changed by Maria. "You Carlisle surprised the Volturi and other vampires with your self control and the other alternative for a new life. You saved Edward's life, and the others you changed who were on the brink of death." The word began to pour out of me and I had no way of stopping them. "You loved Esme and your family." I said with utter affection. "You chose to use your gift to save people's lives in medicine and become an esteemed doctor." I took a deep breath. "And I know you all are vampire but I am not afraid. I trust you. Oh and I know all about Bella too." I finished breathlessly. _Wow that was a long speech. Oh no silence that's not good. He doesn't believe me or he is totally freaked out. _

"Geez does she ever run out of air. I thought she would never stop." Emmett swooped gracefully down next to Edward. My eyes widened; he was so tall and muscular. He had short black hair; his expression was amused and his golden eyes were playful. "Ha Edward you meet the craziest people." He punched Edward's shoulder playfully. Edward smiled ruefully. "Ah come on Rose it is no big deal. Get down here." Emmett said in a normal, bass tone. Emmett laughed loudly. "She's jealous of you. Naturally." He said rolling his eyes. My eyes popped put my head. "Wait you believe me?" I said astonished. Emmett grinned. "Well you aren't the only nut job around here." He replied. I grimaced. Edward growled. Alice glared at him with Japer at her side scowling. Emmett laughed a booming laugh. "Geez guys I was just kidding. It is actually kind of cool." He said. "So I came from a book. Ha. So I guess you know my name." He said smirking holding his big hand out. I grabbed it. "Sarah Evelyn Willows nice to meet you Emmett. You are the funniest person ever." I said trying to stifle a laugh. "Ha glad to know I got some props." He said laughing. "Rose Come on." He said in a disapproving tone going up the stairs in the blink of an eye. I turned to Edward to find him laughing silently. "Rose thinks you are stealing all of her limelight. And she can't see how we all like you." Edward told quietly.

I decided I wanted to talk to Jasper. I walked over to Jasper, Edward's eyes were wary; his lips turned into a line. I took a deep breath and walked over to Alice. Japer had honey blond hair; his expression was confused and tensed. However his amber eyes were friendly. I extended my hand, "Hi Jasper Cullen it is a pleasure to meet you. I think it is simply fascinating how you can control emotions and I understand the struggles you have been through. Nice to meet you." I added confidently. Jasper smiled briefly. "So you have already met Alice then right?" He said in a soft, caring voice. "That's right" I beamed a smile. "Well thank you. I don't know how I do it but it just happens." He seriously but he smiled and took my hand. "Nice to meet you" Alice smiled even wider and kissed Japer's neck. "Well done Jazz" She whispered.

I walked over to Edward and he smiled; even more joyful and relieved. I touched his shoulder and walked over to Carlisle and now Esme who stood beside him. My lips turned up into a smile. "Hello Esme. I am Sarah Willows though you must have already known that." I added sheepishly. "It is so great to finally meet you all."

I glanced over in the corner to see Rosalie scowling at me and with Emmett by her side. Esme had brown, hair that came past her chin and her golden eyes warmed when they saw me. Esme hugged me. "Oh yes my dear welcome" She said affectionately and kissed my head. Esme released me and I walked over to Rosalie. She was so beautiful; she had pale blonde hair that framed her face, solid golden eyes, and her frown intensified her lips. "Hi Rosalie um it is nice to meet you. I have so many things about you." I tried to smile but I felt unwelcome under he intense gaze. "Rose" I heard Emmett whisper. "I love you" Rose turned to me and took my hand. "Likewise" She murmured. Emmett kissed her passionately. Edward groaned. "That's my girl" Emmett whispered after they broke apart.

"So, what have you guys been doing? Since Edward's been gone so much lately." Emmett smirked. "We played softball." I said indifferently. Emmett grinned. "Fun, fun but you need to watch us play. We dominate." Emmett said proudly. "I'd love to" I said with much enthusiasm. "My bro here can be a real bore sometimes." Emmett said playfully. "I disagree." I said. "I got to know what its like to fly. And then we ran into Jacob and things really got interesting." I said. Emmett smiled. "Ha you ran into the pup, wow that must have been fun for you. Did you fight him Ed?" Emmett said ruefully, his eyes filled with excitement. "No brother I did not. Though, the dog is getting on my nerves. His mind is so vulgar. And he keeps running into Sarah." Edward added irritated. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Wow and I thought I had problems." Emmett said in utter enjoyment. Edward scowled at him. Emmett laughed even louder. "I even met the whole pack. Leah hates me. She claims for stealing Jacob away from her." I said this part with remorse and total sadness. "I really do like Leah and I wish she could be happy." I said morose. The Cullens looked shocked and astounded. Edward looked sympathetically at me. I bit my lip and turned away.

"It not your fault" Alice whispered in my ear; I hugged and thanked her. "How am I going to tell Charlie he needs to know" I whispered. "You can do it. He will be sad about it but I am sure if you tell him where Bella's soul really is he won't be too upset." Alice murmured. Her golden eyes were distant and then refocused on me. I smiled, "Alice you're the best" I hugged her again. "It is nice to hear it." She said happily.

"So can I do a makeover on you?" She asked eagerly "or maybe we could throw a party or go shopping!" She exclaimed. "Um Alice maybe you are getting a little carried away." I said. She frowned. "Please." She begged with puppy dog eyes. "Well if it makes you happy sure. Can we go to the mall first?" I suggested. "Yay!" She squealed and hugged me again. I laughed. "Anytime." Edward frowned. "Oh relax brother you get to see her everyday. I don't." She said frowning but instantly perked up and led me out the door. "Bye every one. Take care!" I shouted. "Take care." Esme shouted. "Come back soon." Everyone else said. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Alice mused.

"Let's go" I hopped into her yellow Porsche and marveled the beauty and the speed it held. "Oh Alice I love your car!" She grinned. "Isn't it the greatest?" She beamed. "Oh yes" She laughed and turned up the radio and we were off on a flash.


	10. Schemes and Confessions

**Schemes and Confessions**

**Hello Twilighters!! I love you all. I am sorry that i haven't been udating as much as i want to i have so much homework to do! Ugh. I will try to make the next chapeter longer:) Enjoy. Warning this is so random. I don't know how i came up with it. You have been warned. **

**"T-love if i tell you something will you get mad?" Jacob said looking at me with brown eyes intense. "Depneds on what it is." I said curiously. "Well um i think i imprinted on you." His eyes were intense. My mouth popped open. Jacob stared at me with affection and concern. "Um are you okay?" He asked me. "I... don't know what to say Jake. This is so sudden. Are you sure?" I asked him in disbelief and suprise. He looked deep into my eyes. "Yes Sarah I am sure." He said huskily. I fainted. "What are you doing here?" I heard Jacob growl angryily. "I'm a character in the story." Edward stated nonchalantly. "What happened?" Edward's voice was closer. **

**Suddenly i bolted upright and caught their eyes on me. They were so close to me and glowering at eachother it made me fell out of place. I cleared my throat. "Um this is awkward." I mumbled. Jacob laughed with an edge of discomfort. "What happened?" I asked turning to them. "Well you fainted and were out like a light for a few." Jacob stated in worry and relief. "Hmm i wonder if she fainted when she saw you transform." Edward mused obviously pleased by this assumption. I shrieked. "Doesn't Jake have to be naked to transform!" Jacob's mouth pulled into a grin and Edward stated. "Exactly my point. You were tramatized by his well lack of modesty" Edward asserted. "No i told her i imprinted on her." Jaocb asserted pressing his finger into Edward's chest. I paled and then felt elated. Edward looked disappointed but then scoffed. "I highly doubt that you could have imprinted on her." Edward's eyes were bright and his smile confident. "SoT-love you imagine me naked beacuse that did not happen. So that's the only thing i cancome up with." Jake said smugly. I blushed and ran my fingers through my hair. "No i uh just... i thought that was why... i mean Edward said... i just woke up okay. I stumbled through my words. "You don't have to be ashamed to admit it. I can show you sometime" Jake said throwing his arm around me. I gaped. "How vulgar." Edward said disgusted his voice velvet. "Ugh can someone read the disclaimer so i can go hide somewhere." I said embarrassed. "Ah baby we can go out i was just kidding" Jacob said kissing my cheek. "That is no way to talk to a lady" Edward said his golden eyes angered. "Please" I pleaded "Anyone." **

**"Hey Bones" A deep male voice called out. I froze. Seeley Booth from Bones is in my room!! I held onto the doorframe to keep from fainting. "What this isn't Bone's office" Booth's brown eyes were confused and his lips were turned down. I gaped. "Go away" Jacob growled. "How? What are you doing in my room Seeley Booth? This is impossible." He whislted"Huh weird. Pretty nice place though Npt getting some friendly reception. He frowned at Edward and Jake's glares and posture. Then Booth crossed my room and layed on my bed. He sat up and looked at me with his brown eyes. "Hey um Booth" I said dazzled. He looked at me curiously. "Could you read the disclaimer. And then you can hang out with us if you want." I said hopful. He smirked. "Twilightllove does not own me, Bones, the Twilight series, or the character except Sarah. I smiled "Thank you Booth" He winked. "Hey no problem but i don't think your friend Jake likes me." He said amused and taken back. Jake growled "She is mine." "Jacob" I said looking at him sweetly. He smiled. "Be nice to Booth and Edward and vice versa" I said asseritng my point. "Jacob i will go out with you" i decided. "And Booth you need to realize you are in love with Bones already. Sheesh." I said frustated. Booth looked at me confused and then realization dawned on his face. "Kay well guess i can hang here for a few. Then go take Bones out for dinner." Booth said happily. I smiled. Booth kissed me on the cheek. Jake looked angry. "What was that for?" I asked bashful and elated. "Hmm for stating the obvious and to thank you." He said smiling a charm smile. "Umm Booth i think you should know Jake is werewolf and Edward is a vampire but they won't hurt you. But i wouln;t recommend challenging them to a race or arm wrestling match" I teased. Booth blinked suprised and exited. "You guys want to play Guitar Hero and then check out the movies." I said breaking the tension. Booth laughed "Awesome" Edward just laughed his musical soft laugh. His eyes lit up. Jacob smiled and his eyes were dark brown. "Sure, sure but then i get to take you on a date." I smiled. "Okay lets go have some fun. I am good at this game be prepared to lose." I said smugly. **

**Twilightllove **

"Aw that looks great on you. It really lights up the eyes." I looked into the three way mirror and twirled around. I felt like I was starting to getting used to seeing Bella look back at me, but it still was very disorienting. I turned to face Alice ;she appraised with a wide grin; her teeth gleamed in the fluorescent lights and her topaz eyes were scrutinizing each angle. I smiled timidly unsure. Then she sighed; her smile turned into a frown; her eyes hurt and hopeless. _I wonder if it's because she won't have the real Bella in one piece. I mean it must still be hard for her to refer to me as another person. _"Alice I will do what I can to get Bella back in her own body." I said in a whisper. She just blinked at me, confused and then let out another frustrated sigh. Her eyes were probing as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Oh Sarah, of course I miss Bella but it is fun talking to someone new too." I bit my lip and then looked at her. "Its silly but it's just Bella never wants to go shopping with me or spend time with me." She murmured with chagrin in her expression and language. I smiled. "Oh well I'm sure if you asked her or begged her" I added ruefully. "Just tell her that she is spending too much time with Edward and you wanted to have some girl time." "She would love to spend time with you. I mean she is like pretty much your sister and you are awesome." I replied with accute certainty. I smiled at her in disbelief. Sure this whole trip had been long and tedious but Alice was just so happy and quite hilarious at times (Like when she saw a sale flash in her head in the future. It was quite refreshing when she used her powers for shopping. Man was she committed.) That I ended up having a blast. We ended up at nine different stores and felt this one a keeper. I had used what little money that I made at Bella's job but I promised myself I would work harder to repay the balance. "You really think so?" She said berating but the hope touched her voice. I smiled and hugged her. "Of course." She laughed. "You obviously don't know Bella." She said in disbelief and humor. "She would trade immortality for one day of shopping." She said rolling her eyes. I smiled. "Well then it is a good thing I went shopping for her eh." I said playfully nudging her gently so I wouldn't bruise.

"You have to get that outfit. She would love it" I smiled ironically the color reminded me of that of Edward's eyes. It slightly low cut and showed the collar bones of exposed skin. The color was a deep topaz and has green vines with hint of red roses swirling down the end of my waist to the top of my neck. It was soft like silk and hugged the curves of my body along with the brown pants and boots (low heel just in case.) "Um well I don't know if I have enough but I can get the shirt." I told her looking at my half empty wallet.

Suddenly she went rigid and turned her back to me. I was worried and turned to face her. Her eyes were distant for a minute and then she smiled thrilled with what she had just seen; her lips in a smirk. "What is it Alice?" I murmured curiously. "The shift manager who happens to be a guy is taking over the register she smiled and winked over towards the entrance of the store. The tall blond haired man just smiled allured by Alice. I shook my head in disbelief. "Alice you aren't going to use your charm on him. Are you? I disapprove. It is not right." "Oh why no." She said pretending to fake innocence "I just want to ask him about the prices. To see if they are right or not." I blew out a deep breath. Alice sauntered gracefully to the poor, handsome guy at the register. Her eyes wide and her lips pouted. I followed behind her. The guy stopped what he was doing and smiled at us.

"Hello my name is Jared. How may I help you lovely ladies today?" His voice was full of delight. _Alice has him hooked. _"Oh well." Alice tried to seem nonchalant. "I was wondering if this shirt and pants were really priced as is." She said leaned towards him handing him the shirt. He swallowed and rung up the items. "Ninety five" He said looking into her eyes. I grimaced I didn't have but thirty dollars. Alice pouted her lips. "Oh well darn I can't get it and it was so pretty to be a gift for my sister." She said looking at me. Her eyes were wide and sorrowful; she was biting her lip. "Oh, don't cry Miss." He said trying to help. She looked at him sadly again. "Sorry for wasting your time." She mumbled. "I am sure they marked the tag wrong happens all the time tell you what. I'm guessing it is priced at fifty dollars. No problem." He said quickly trying to cheer Alice up. She beamed at him. "Oh why thank you Jared." She said in exultation; smiling beautifully at him. He smiled even wider.

"Your welcome." His eyes were filled with joy and amazement. I reached in my wallet to pay for it but Alice was faster and swiped her credit card. Jared handed her the receipt and scrawled something on a piece of paper. "In case you have any problems or need to contact me here is my number." He said confidently. "Oh well I won't refrain if I need to call you." Alice replied; her golden eyes beaming. Jared smiled lead on. She winked and then left; she pranced out the store with me at her side.

When we walked away I said. "Alice you are plain evil." I said in a teasing but disapproving tone. "Oh relax just having a little fun and we got a great discount." She added in approval of her act. I rolled my eyes. It was Alice of course but then I laughed it was funny to see her work her magic on the unsuspecting guy. "Oh well I guess I better take you home." She said solemnly. "This was fun" I said happily. She smiled. "Edward wants you home already he misses seeing you." She sighed.

"I doubt that he wants to see Bella not me." I said. "Sarah you are interesting truly I will miss you when you leave." I felt tears prick at my eyes; her words were so kind and touching. I brushed them away. "Sarah" she sighed. "Come on." She urged tugging me by the elbow. We hopped in her canary yellow Porsche and sped off. She drove me home and I felt a new fear make its wake. _Oh crap I have to tell Charlie. I don't want to hurt him. There is no way I can tell without him freaking out or having me committed to a mental home._ I winced. _You can't know that for sure. I mean if he believes Bella's alright then it should be fine. _The rational part of my thinking countered. _Right I don't just tell him the whole freaking story bout vampires and werewolves really existing then we can have a whole reunion. _I argued sarcastically. Alice looked at me worried and confued.Iguess i most have been lost in a daze.I blew a deep breath and sighed resigned.

Before I realized it Edward was hidden on the side of my doorway leaning casually. His face broke into relief and worry but he smiled a small smile. "Of course he follows us home." She said not surprised by his behavior. "Bye Alice" I said resigned; my stomach rolled in revulsion to the idea of the converation i would have to have with Charlie. "Take care Sarah" She whispered and then she kissed my cheek. I opened the door. "Don't forget your things." She called. She popped the trunk; I picked up the four bags I had and walked to meet Edward. Alice drove out of sight in mere seconds.

"Well did you have fun with my crazy sister?" He getured to my bags and took them out of my hands. "I see you acquired quite alot of things." He said slightly amused his lips turned up the corners. I smiled up at him cursing Bella height. It felt so intimidating. "Yes. I love Alice. She really is something." I said shaking my head and laughing recaling the events that had taken place today. He smiled; glad that i was happy. Then i frowned and felt the worry creep up into my conscience. Edward seemed to notice i hadn't moved. He looked at me worried his brow furrowing in concern. "Edward how will i tell him. It will break his heart. I want to tell him; he deserves to know. But i don't want to hurt him. Edward walked infront of me and put his hands on shoulders. "Sarah. I regret that you have to do this. You don't have to you know." I shook my head; my eyes flased determined. "No Bella would want him to know. I need to make sure he knows. He has to know its the right thing." I babbled on. Edward took my hands. "I'll come with you if you want." He said supportive. I tried to smile and Edward frowned but quickly composed himself. I reached for the door and opened it.

"Hey Bells." He said happily. "Oh well didn't know you would be here Edward." Charlie growled tersely. I fidgeted nervously on the sofa. I looked to Edward for support. I looked at my hands and took a deep breath. Charlie was suspicious of my behavior and noticed Edward's dismay as well. "Oh no Bells your pregnant." He accused; his pale face fuming with cherry red. I would think steam would come out of his ears. My mouth dropped open agape and i felt all the blood liters of it pour into my face. Edward looked at Charlie seriously. "You get out my house!!" His loud voice booming his glare pointed at Edward. "I stood up. "I am not pregnant." I interjected. "Are you and Edward getting married." He demanded angryily; glowering at him once more. I took a deep breath.

"No " I said my voice resigned. Charlie seemed emabarrassed and over his temper. He gingerly sat on the sofa and waited for an explanation. "Charile Swan. I am not really Bella Swan." My voice in monotone but I continued. Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement. Charlie looked confused, amused, pained and angered at the same time. The hardest for me to digest was the pain in his searching eyes.

"What are you talking about Bells. Some joke" He said amused and in disbelief. "Well to say that i am a part of Bella sort of. My soul is trapped in her body and my my mind controls her body. My real name is Sarah and i am from Tennessee. And you see sir you are a character from a book series that i love." I looked at Charlie and fliched from his unamused expression. "Is this some kindof cruel joke. Look it is not funny." He said gruffly. I bit my lip to keep from bolting out of the room. "No i am afraid it is not. But Bella is safe Charlie i assure you. She is in my body we somehow switched bodies in a weird accident and we are trying to figure out a way to undo it. So Bella can be here again. I was going to tell you sooner but i had to tell Jake and the others." I said hoarsely. I looked at Charlie who looked like he had just wittnessed a murder of the one he loved.

"So Edward knew about this" He said flatly. I nodded stiffly. "Well i have to file some reports in my room." He said and his voice trailed off sadly. I yearned to take my words back if they would make Bella's Dad feel better. I wish for one second that Bella was back here so she could make her Dad happy again. I was just an outsider observing my new environment though i did enjoy it i know i didn't belong here. I felt weak body leak tears. Edward pulled me to the sofa and let me sob into his cold, rock hard chest. I don't know how long i actuallly stayed down in the living room but i woke disoriented that I woke up in Bella's room. I breathed in a deep breath to find Edward by my side it was still pitch black outside. "That was hard to do. You hurt yourself so others feel better. So selfless but at price." He said sadly but with appreciation. "Are you okay Sarah" He said tenderly. I nodded weakly and felt my eyes close on their own accord. I smiled weakily up at him before he wrapped his arm around me and let me sleep.


	11. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

**"Booth did you ask Bones out yet?" I asked eagarly. Booth huffed a sigh and ran a hand through his gelled brown hair. "No, she is dating an artist now." Booth said in a disapproving tone. "Booth that is so unselfish of you but i know she loves you that is why she dates these jerks." He smiled his famous charm smile. "You know you remind a whole lot of Bones. If you were older i would ask you out." I blushed. "Hey hey T-love is in love with me." Jacob glowered at the handsome FBI agent. "Okay geez don't worry she's too young for me pal." He said winking at me. My eyes were as wide as saucers. "What are you fighting about this time mutt." Edward said annoyed; his eyes lit up in amusement. "This FBI guy just hit on my girlfriend." He said angry. "Ah Dog you are in denial she doesn't love you" "Care to say that again leech" Jake retorted. "Where's Japser when you need him." I muttered. Suddenly Jasper appears and everything is calm again. "Jasper you are a life saver" i said relaxed. He smiled. "Jasper can you read the disclaimer?" "Certainly, Twilghtllove does not own the Twilight series, me or the other characters except Sarah. The rest all belongs to the honor of Stephenine Meyer." "Perfect Jasper could you hang around for a bit to keep everyone in line." **

**Sure and Alice can too. "Yay lets go to the movies and then we can play some sports or something." "Or we could go shopping!" Alice exclaimed. "Sure Alice if i get to hang with you we can do whatever you want but then can we see a movie. She eagarly grabbed my hand and everyone followed. Jake put his arm around me. **

Misty shadows blocked the sun infinitely; the rain poured without mercy. I felt the cold draft that prickled my skin and penetrated to the bone. I shivered but didn't make an attempt to close the window or wrap my self in the secure warmness of a blanket.

In corner Edward sat motionless; no emotion present on his sculpted pale face. I clutched my knees to my chest and put my head in hands. I heard the window shut; but didn't bother to look up and check. I felt chilling stone brush my arm. I remembered Edward was here and felt even worse for him seeing me sad; I knew how much it bothered him.

But I had hurt Charlie so much he looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. I felt salty tears prickle my eyes. I wiped them away before I finally looked up; the coward I was, to see Edward's golden eyes teeming with sadness. This made my hear ache even more. I knew I had to figure a way out of this. _Okay so some magic went on here. I read a part of Eclipse out load, had a dream and then poof I am here. What part was it?? Think! I have out get out here. I was kidding myself if I don't belong. And Edward and Jake only seemed to have liked me because if this body. I mean I look like Bella that's the only reason. _

My thoughts retorted humorlessly. _How could you not realize. You are in the body of the one they love. They only love Bella not you. _I shook my head and wiped away more tears. Edward leaned in close to me and looked me in the eyes. "Sarah, what are you thinking? Sh stop crying." He rubbed my back but I just sat there motionless. "Please tell me." He said more demanding. I sighed. "I think I should go home. I am not wanted here. I was trying to think of a way to get out here. I am just interfering. I didn't realize at first but I am in the way of you and Bella. You all miss her I know."

Edward's eyes were sad and glowing pools of topaz. His lips in a frown and his face a myriad of surprise, despair, and anger. The anger suddenly busted through. "You think we don't like you?! How could you think that? You are one the most selfless, sacrificing, and deserving humans I have ever met. Sure I think of Bella; I love her. But I would never blame you for happened. It was not your fault. As for going home, I will help you if you ask me, but the citizens here and I will miss you when you are gone. Don't forget that." I turned my face to the wall. I heard a frustrated sigh. "Will you please look at me" I couldn't it would make things worse, for ironically enough I had fallen in love with Jacob and Edward; after down casting love and burying it. So I looked up at the ceiling and hid my emotions.

Then I got up and went to my window to stare at the foggy down pour before me. I pressed my face to the cold glass. I felt stone arms wrap around my shoulders. I still didn't face him. He turned my face to his and I wearyingly gazed into his beautiful, golden eyes. "I'm sorry." Edward looked confused and astonished. "Pray tell for what you have to be sorry for." He said in a silky, soothing voice as he stroked my arms. "For letting you see me like this. I am a wreck and I know it just makes you feel worse." He shook his head slowly. "For all the things to apologize for, you cannot help what you are feeling. Do you want me to apologize for being a vampire?" Edward's silky voice drifted to bitter sarcasm at the end.

Without any intentional thinking I stroked his stone cold cheek He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling. "What it would be like to feel warmth to give warmth." He whispered. "Humans turn on each other. We are not all perfect." I retorted. "Hmmm", Edward replied with his eyes closed. "I have never heard a human talk slanderous about other human kind before." He opened his golden eyes intrigued by my musing. I proceeded on. "It is true humans can love and hate at times. We have created many beautiful and useful things but we have also killed people in countless pointless wars for more land or money. We have destroyed without reason or cause and taken land from people who had lived there. There are murders, rapists, and then there are police officers, scientists, and artists. There are people who destroy, protect, invent and create amazing things." I smiled in admiration. "Edward you chose to follow in Carlisle's footsteps. I admire for it because you chose to save human lives not destroy them. You are genuinely good even as a rebel you killed those who were harming others. You are unselfish as you think of your family and the many people you could hurt if you chose a different path. You have a conscious and morals. You chose not give into to temptation and kill Bella but to look past and love her for all she is. And you love her so much you would give her up to whoever she loves."

I ran my fingers through his hair and then caught myself and folded my hands in my lap. Edward's eyes lit up in surprise, fascination, admiration, and disbelief. "You put me in such high regards. Vampires are killers too." He said his eyes disbelieving. "Not all of them. And especially not you. Like I said you love Bella so much that her blood is a temptation but you look past that and love her intensely." He placed my hands in his and to my surprise kissed them.

"Are you sure you are human? You act so much different than what I have perceived over the years. Though Bella is a strange human at that also it should not surprise me." I smiled and sarcastically retorted. "I am totally not human that is why I went into an in depth analysis of the human kind." I said rolling my eyes. Edward finally smiled his crooked smile. I smiled on my own accord and then asked "Whats on the agenda for today?" Edward laughed his voice soft and silky. "Well what do you propose we do in the rain?" "What kind of books does Bella own?" "Why?" He asked taken a back. "We could read them maybe like in parts." He looked surprised and happy at this suggestion. "Here's her collection", he said getting up in a flash and handing me a box of books.

I looked through and found Wuthering Heights, Jane Austen collection of stories, Of Mice and Men, Macbeth, and Romeo and Juliet. I picked Romeo and Juliet. Edward smirked; he knew I would pick that tragedy; it was my favorite. "Please" I pouted. He smiled even wider. "Yes I will do it." We starting saying our lines and found it was refreshing and I would often imagine the scene played out in my head. Edward made an impeccable Romeo; his voice was so alluring so flowing.

We had gotten pretty far to the balcony scene when we were interrupted. Edward said, "But, soft what light in the window breaks it is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon who already sick and pale with grief that thou maiden art fair more than she." I felt myself melt as I listened to Edward's silky voice mirror the lines perfectly.

The phone gave a ring of protest. Edward sighed and picked up the trilling phone. "Hello" He said politely in a silky voice. His smile instantly turned into a frown and his eyes lit up in anger. "Ah Jacob" His voice filled with displeasure. "To what do you want with Sarah?" Then his face was disgusted and angry. "Listen I can still hear your vulgar thoughts pup. You could try to control your impulses. This is still Bella's body and I won't let you try anything with Sarah she doesn't want to do." I heard Jacob's husky voice on the other line. "Does your freaky power ever cut off? I thought maybe on the phone you couldn't hear me." Jacob replied. Edward clenched his fists. "No I can still decipher every thought you have." Edward said tersely "Edward" I spoke up. "Let me talk to him" Edward handed me the phone. "Jacob hey" I said feeling my stomach flutter. I could almost imagine him smiling when he replied. "Hey what' up? Your vampire was pretty pissed off at me. He's overprotective. Geez he probably locks you up at night." I took a deep breath. "Jake don't be hard on him, Yeah. Um nothing much, it is raining so I am just indoors with Edward. We were reading Romeo and Juliet" I said amused looking in his direction.

He smiled at me. Jacob's voice was tense, "How romantic" Jacob said sarcastically "I would feel better if you came to see me in La Push. I don't trust him." He growled. Edward retorted "How contradictory I hear his thoughts. I would never do what he is thinking." Edward said; his velvet voice angry. "Edward all men think of sex." I said indifferent. I blushed when he looked at me. "Well it is true" And then I blushed even more embarrassed when I forgot to cover the receiver. Jacob had heard everything Edward and I had said. Jacob laughed a husky laugh.

"Okay, listen to me Jake I don't know if you behave and you to stop fighting then maybe I will come to see you." Jacob laughed another husky laugh, "Sure, sure no problem." He said. "Jake I know you are just saying that." "No for real I won't fight him unless he hurts you." He said angrily at the end. "Okay and no trash talking from either of you. I like vampires and werewolves there is nothing wrong with either of you agreed." I said looking at Edward. "I will refrain" Edward said smiling ruefully. "Yeah I will be good. "Jake said. "Oaky then let me spend sometime with Edward and then at two o' clock I will go to La Push." "Yes, score!" Jake exclaimed. I laughed. "Bye Jake" "See ya" and he hung up.

"I don't see why you want to go over there, but if it makes you happy then I won't stop you." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" I said. He looked worried. "Be careful and if anything goes wrong call me." I shook my head. "Edward you can trust Jacob. He's a good guy. I mean there were times when he forcefully kissed Bella but I know he would try anything with me." "Just take your cell phone so you can call me please." He said in an irresistible voice. "How can I say no" I said already drawn in. "Do you want to do something else? I could be boring you." I said. "Do you want to rent a movie?" I asked him. He smiled "Whatever you want to do."

In a few minutes I grabbed some clothes and put them on. I put on deodorant and pulled the long chestnut hair into a ponytail. I applied make up to the dark circles under my eyes. So people wouldn't worry. I hopped into my jeans and a black, v-neck cotton sweater. Edward was lying on my bed when I returned from the bathroom downstairs. "Are you ready", he asked me. "Yep" I said.

I admired his car and told him what I liked about it. He smiled at my approval. We drove to the movie store and walked inside. We decided against horror and ended up getting The Notebook and The Illusionist both romantic movies.

On the way home I told him all about the movies and plots behind them. We drove up to the house for Edward likes to drive fast and it only takes minutes. He opened the door for me and even took our bags. I went into the kitchen for a soda. I came out and Edward was on the couch at ease. I made my way over to the DVD player popped in the Notebook and sat next to Edward.

I was entranced by the movie; I felt my undivided attention to the conflict between the lost love of Noah and Allie. And then I cried when Noah told her to choose knowing it must not be easy on her. Subconsciously, I felt Edward rub my arm and wipe my tears away but I was to focused on the movie. At the end the tears streamed out of me when Allie remembers Noah and they die together. Edward hugged. I sniffled. "I always cry at this part. It is just so romantic." He smiled and hugged me to his chest. We watched the Illusionist next and both Edward and I were intrigued by the twists in the movie especially the ending. We were discussing ideas of what happened. When Edward informed me it was 1:45.

I thanked him and hurried to take a shower and change out of the damp clothes. I wore. Edward went into Bella's room while I cleansed and relaxed in the hot spray. With my muscles limber and my body erect. I put on a red button up sweater with a hood and jeans. I blow-dried the long chestnut hair and brushed through all the tangles. _I am not getting all dolled up to see Jake_. I tried to convince myself but I knew the truth. So I applied waterproof mascara and lip gloss with some concealor to hide the circles under my eyes. I winked at the reflection in the mirror and turned to walk out.

I made my way up the stairs and found Edward waiting with a bag and cell phone in hand. I smiled. "You prepared" I joked. He looked at my change of clothes and make up. "You look nice." He said smiling but then frowned when he thought it was all for Jake. "Thank you" I said smiling again. He frowned. "I will see you later then have fun"

"Okay you too go play some baseball maybe there is a storm coming." I said in a hopeful tone. He laughed. "I will talk to Alice." "Tell everyone I said hi and send my love" I said finally. "I will. Be careful" I sighed. "Edward, stop worrying I will be okay." I kissed his cheek. "Bye" I walked down the steps and to the door. Edward blocked my way in a flash. I glowered. He looked at me and I stared back annoyed. "You forgot your cell phone" He said nonchalantly. I sighed. "Bye Edward" He leaned down and kissed me. "Bye Sarah" _He could have just done that to confuse me and make me forget where I am going. _I stumbled out the door into the unrelenting rain in disbelief and elation. I would get to see Jacob in a fifteen minutes.


	12. Lurking Danger

**Lurking Danger**

Hello TWILIGHERS! 32 days till the Twilight movie!! Woot.woot. Here is chapter 12. Tell me if you like it. I spent alo of time on it and i hope u enjoy it as much as i did writing it.

Don't worry there will be longer chapters with EDWARD too! Because i love them both so much.

"T-love there needs to be less of him if you ask me. Good riddance." "Jake, people love Edward too. Be fair." I said smiling. "Twilightllove!" The FBI agent exclaimed. "Bones and i got into an argument. But then she told me she wants me and we are now together. i am so happy i could kiss you for your advice." Booth said proudly. Jake glared "Want to rethink that last part." I took Jake's hand. "Jacob be nice." He sighed, "I don't like it when people hit on you." I pouted. "I know but.." Twilightllove this is really exquisite but you are in danger." Edward lept quietly into my window. "I will stay here to protect you." Booth looked concerned. "What is after you?" He said reaching for his gun. "If you must know..." "Shh" i interrupted" no spoilers." They all looked at me. "I don't want to ruin it for the readers." Edward sat on my bed, "I am worried." "Don't be." I said. "I have all of you to protect me." "I knew it i knew you loved me." Jacob said triumphantly. His smile grew. "On the contrary she loves me too." Edward said n his silky alluring voice. "Want to bet" Jake said."Oh for petes sake will someone read the disclaimer already." i said frustrated. " Twilightllove does not own Twilight, Bones, me or any of the characters except Sarah they all belong to Stephenie Meyer" "Why thank you Edward" I said politely. "I wish my voice was soft and alluring." I mummured. "What? everything you say would sound nice." They all laughed at me. Then Edward said "You think i have an alluring voice." His golden eyes were glowing. I sat on my bed. "Yes , so what do we do now. You all are in my room." "Well i should go i promised i would take Bones to dinner." He said smiling. "Aww have fun" I said. "Thank you." "Can we play softball again that was fun and now we have two players. Please." I pouted. Jacob sighed. "Sure, sure." "Yes that was fun. i recall the time we did play." Edward smiled at me. I Smiled back. "Kay bye" i raced out btu they caught up with me in minutes.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and gather my thoughts; as Edward had managed to inhibit my thinking. I turned the key in the ignition and leaned my seat back. I put the truck in drive and carefully drove to La Push. _What do I say to Jake when I see him?_ _Am I in love with him too? Can a person be in love with two people? _Once again my mind had taken a detour and my thoughts flooded my brain and took over. My head was swimming and my emotions overwhelmed me. I felt anxious and delighted at the same time. I berated myself for feeling this way it was Jacob after all. _Jacob is so carefree, laid back, humorous and handsome._ I thought with admiration and my anxiousness decreased in potency.

I pulled up to the familiar red house with the arched garage took the keys out of the ignition. I felt a smile turn overtake my features as I saw Jacob in the kitchen; he had left the blinds down. He gazed into my eyes and I melted. Then he gave me a look a mock surprise when I stepped out of the truck. I smiled even wider. Jacob opened the door and in a flash it had me taken back; I still couldn't get used to how fast he and Edward moved. I walked towards him but he was faster; he secured me in a tight hug and swung me into his arms. "Jacob!" I yelled. The action was so fast it pulled the life out of me. He laughed. His russet skin seemed to glow with his energy. His brown eyes sparkled; his hair was to his chin still and tickled my nose. His body was so hot like a churning furnace. "Put me down" I pouted. He laughed even more; his voice growing huskier. He pretended to think for a minute. "Hmmm Nope I can't see a reason to" He said clearly amused. "Jacob Black" I said in I hoped a threatening tone. "There will be consequences if you don't put me down this instant." He laughed. "Wow I have never heard you threaten anyone before that's a first. It was sexy, but it is not working", he said smugly. I scowled. "You are adorable when you are mad. Has anyone ever told you that?" "I am in Bella's body so you can't really tell." I said defeated. "No you are different Bella would leave or yell at me" I was steamed and pouted even more embarrassed. I felt kind of nervous in Jake's arms. "Put me down."

He walked over to the kitchen and set me on the counter. I crossed my arms and leaned against the cupboards. He rolled his brown eyes and smiled "I'm sorry I scared you." He said smirking. My mouth dropped open. "You didn't scare me Jake. I just like to stay on the ground." I said trying to forget about the episode I had. He smiled and leaned towards me. I suddenly felt my face turn hot; his breath tickled my lips. I giggled. So unlike me but it was mix of nervousness and being tickled at the same time by his hot breath. He raised his eyebrows and then laughed. The hot breaths sent flames roaming on my skin. I looked at my hands and Jake tilted my head up to look into his chocolate brown eyes. His gaze turned intense in a matter of seconds; he looked at my lips and licked his own. I gulped nervously. "Um Jake" I whispered unsure. I could see the desire in his eyes. I bit my lip; why was I so nervous. "Yeah" he asked; his voice distant.

"Umm can you teach me how to ride your bike?" I said exited. He was confused as to why I wanted to but then he smiled; his white teeth in contrast to his reddish skin. "Anything you want baby" He said winking. "Jacob" I said trying to sound appalled. I blushed and then trailed my hand down his chest. "Maybe today" I whispered in an alluring voice. "Sure, sure but you have to give me a kiss first." He said incorrigible. "I don't think I'm very good at it", I admitted sheepishly. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to his fiery body. He was so hot I felt like I would burst into flames. He breathed on my neck. "No that is impossible" My body was emitting pleasure, but my mind was calling me selfish and berating me for acting this way. I ran finger up his arms. "Jake this… um I am not really Bella and I don't want to you to be hurt again when she comes back." He looked disappointed and heart-broken. I reached for him. "Jake, please. Don't be upset. I just was thinking that was the only reason you wanted to see me."

His brown eyes were unreadable and crest-fallen. But beneath that I saw a hint of anger. "You actually think that." He said in disbelief; his teeth gritted together and his brown eyes probing. "Well, do you blame me? I know you love her Jake." He shook his head. "She loves Edward not me. And she is happy. She broke up with me anyways." I turned my gaze to the window and then concentrated on getting down without falling. "Maybe I should go" I said in a whisper. He grabbed my wrist and tilted my chin. I kept my gaze on the table over his shoulder. He blew a frustrated breath.

"What can I do to prove to you I am over Bella?" Shocked, I felt myself ease off the counter but didn't realize I slipped and Jacob had caught me in his arms. I looked up and saw him staring intently into my eyes. I straightened up and he put his arms around me. He whispered in my ear. "Sarah, I don't want you to leave." I corrected him. "You don't want Bella to leave." I said skeptically. My brain had thought through all of this. He leaned away from me but kept his arms on my elbows.

"No I don't want you to leave. Do you love Edward Sarah?" I bit my lip and turned away. He took that as a yes. He laughed without humor; a bitter edge. "I figured as much. I got to hand it to him though; the guy sure knows how to pick up girls." I pushed away from him. "Edward is good Jacob. He never met to fall in love with Bella it just happened." "He wants to turn her into one of them. He left her Sarah. He left her." He muttered defensively. "No she wants to; he wishes she could stay human. Because he wanted her to find another person someone better for her and you knew that. But I am disappointed and angry that she kissed you. She hurt you and Edward!" I continued with my ranting. "Edward has Bella. He loves her not me but if you ask me you both deserve someone better." " Jacob looked astonished and suspicious.

"I don't trust him. He loves you too Sarah." I whipped "None of you really know me to love me. I am the one who knows all about you. I have never been in love" He looked at me lost and calculating. Ashamed and rejected I tried to leave. I pulled the door open but Jacob pushed it shut. I was shocked but it turned to anger. "I am leaving." I stared at him defiantly. He stood up straighter to intimidate me and stared at me with his fiery almost black eyes. I ducked under his arm. He held me by the arm. "You are going to see him aren't you?" His eyes were glassy and his voice broke. "No! I am going for a walk. And try to get out of here!" I exclaimed; the tears streamed down my face. He kept looking at me hurt and concerned.

"Can I come with you? Sarah, I want to talk to you." I looked at his features and he clearly meant it. I sighed and opened the door. He was right behind me; smiling and I felt my heart swell. I loved it when he was happy. His whole face lit up. I smiled. He laughed "Isn't funny you are trapped in the body of someone you don't like. It is kind of ironic." He mused. I laughed and then frowned. "I'm not sure if I want to leave. And I do not hate Bella but I am very angered over what happened between you and her. She has Edward she should be happy with that." Jake grimaced "So you know about that" He said ashamed and saddened. "Yeah, it was in the book I read. After that I promised myself I would never fall in love so I wouldn't hurt anyone." I sat down on a fallen over tree trunk and put my head in my hands and then looked into the vast greenery around me. The rain continued to trickle down the green leaves. Jacob sat beside me and pulled me into his arms. "So have you ever dated anyone?" He asked; his curiosity spiked.

I sighed "Yeah my first boyfriend Jared I met him when I was fifteen. We met at the movies. We were in line and they had just sold out of tickets. So I was on my way to leave when he came up to me and asked if I wanted to see a movie with him because he bought an extra ticket. Jared was handsome. We dated for a year. "I felt myself sigh in admiration of the memory. "He was tan with blond hair cut short and the most striking brown eyes I felt like they could see through me." I smiled. "He was polite, funny, and I felt like I could tell him anything" I felt my heart sink to my stomach and a lump form in my throat. I swallowed but felt the tears form. I turned but Jake caught my chin and made me look at him. He looked worried; tenderly he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Did he hurt you" He asked in his husky voice; an undertone of anger. I bit my lip. "I… I caught him with my best friend. He said she kissed him all of the sudden and had nothing to do with it." I admitted in disbelief. His fists clenched in anger. "I talked to Eliza that night and she told me different that he had been planning to break up with me." "That night my mom told me she was moving to Tennessee to be close to my dad and for better jobs. I gladly took the offer. That night I went over to Jared to say goodbye." I cried even more and Jacob stroked my back.

"Sorry I am falling apart. Um I told him that I still loved him and I was glad I met him. He said he didn't want to lose me, Eliza was lying and that he doesn't want me to go." I choked. "He kissed me and asked me to stay with him. I told him I had to leave and that I hope he is happy with Eliza and to take care of her." I felt my heart ripping. Jacob's brown eyes were angry, worried, and loving.

He kissed my forehead. "Sarah, I can't believe what you have been through." He said soothing in his husky voice. "S'okay." I muttered. "No it is not. And you never fell in love?" His eyes were melancholy. "I don't want you to pity me Jacob. I have been happy since then." He looked at me skeptically. "I don't believe that. How could he do that to you?! If I were him I would never do that to you." "Jacob you don't even know me." "Would you stop saying that? Please. I am trying to get to know you right now. I like being with you and not because you are in the body of the girl I used to love." His gaze was serious and intense.

"Okay, Jake I like being with you too. You remind me so much of Jared except for the last part of course." I smiled wearingly. "How so?" He asked. "Well you always cheer me up, speak your mind, and make me laugh; not to mention see through me when I am with you." I said in admiration. "I can see through you?" He joked. I laughed; his expression was priceless.

"So are you feeling dangerous today?" His eyes turned dark. He asked in a low husky voice; smiling ruefully. _Funny, how Jake can change my mood in minutes from gloomy to exit or maybe its hormones that what my aunt would say. Ha. _I decided to play along; leaning toward him, "I don't know. What would feeling dangerous imply?" I asked mischievously running fingers up his arms. He laughed a throaty laugh. "Being reckless and having fun." He said raising his eyebrows. Then he winked. "Don't worry I will go easy on you." I smirked. "Fine, I think I can handle it." I got up and walked away but Jacob caught me in his arms. He turned me around. "Ok then if you are sure you can handle this" He said trying to make me back out. _Gosh He is just so tall! Huh there was this saying my aunt used to say about tall men._ _If they are tall they are usually never small_. Then I blushed furiously. That is a perverted saying. _How could I think that? Thanks a lot auntie. _Jacob looked confused and then started laughing uncontrollably."Just what are you thinking about that made you so embarrassed?" He said between laughs. I froze. "Nothing." I said al little too quickly. His broad lips spread wider revealing his smile.

"Is your mind in the gutter? Is it about me?" He said suggestively; his eyes amused and his face glowing. "Jacob." I said feigning sarcasm. "Do you think I would think inappropriate things about you? I mean only the guys are supposed to think that right." I said smiling playfully. He smiled. He leaned in even closer to me.

"I knew it." I could feel his breath on face; it tingled and shot flames through me. My body went into overdrive; the sensations were just too much to handle. His arms were blazing as they held me and I felt like I would have burns after this. His eyes were flaming black, his lips a straight mine and his breath hot on my neck and face.

Before I could even move, Jacob captured my lips. I moaned. His tongue circled my lips and I gasped. Jake's hot, wet tongue entered my mouth and circled the roof of my mouth. I clutched at his shoulders and realized he wore no shirt, my fingers trailed down his muscular chest. His fingers traveled up my waist and combed through the long chestnut hair, and his body was pressed against mine. After a few seconds his lips moved with mine. His lips moved to my ear and he pressed a kiss there. "You smell so good." He murmured. I shuddered. I forgot when or why I started to kiss him back but then his mouth traveled to my neck. I shivered; and lost my breathing.

"Jake" I gasped "Motorcycles" He looked up at me and with reluctance stopped. "Sure, sure lets go and get them." He said grinning roguishly; I was trying to get my feet to work; my brain was still focused on that kiss. It had been gentler than the others but still just as building in passion. "Wow" I gasped. He smiled. "Come on Sarah I think you are ready for this." He said smiling. We trudged through the woods and he put his arm around me when I was cold. "Thanks" I smiled shyly. "Anytime" He started to whistle and marched through the woods. I asked him a bunch of question that just popped into my head.

"So how is the pack doing?" I asked concerned. "Good, I didn't tell them yet though. I didn't know if you wanted to or not." He paused. "Sides it gives you another reason to come and see me again." He smiled at me and I frowned. I had forgotten what Edward must think of this; always leaving him alone. "How do you think they will take it?" I asked. Jacob grimaced. "Well you are not really Leah's favorite person right now but they will accept you if I do."

"And you accept me?" I asked doubtfully. He smiled. "Yeah I do" He said with adoration. "Jake, I like you too." I said happily. He smiled and then joked, "You better." I pushed him and then ran away.

"Hey! Come back." I laughed and ran faster but in minutes Jake caught me. He took me in his arms and ran. When we reached his house, he took the bikes out and loaded them in my truck. "Okay let's go to First Beach." He said jumping in the passenger seat. "Yes. I never get to drive." I said exited. "Okay so you ease off of the clutch slowly after you get the throttle started." I repeated. "Yeah" I hopped on the red bike and kick started it; remembering to hold unto the clutch or don't let go of the "grenade" as Jake put it. In a few tries I finally was racing down the sandy paths. It was exhilarating and totally reckless. _My parents would kill me if they ever knew._ Jake was an experienced rider and had no trouble. It was so fun; I found myself laughing in complete and utter triumph. We went back to Jake's house about five'o clock. I hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Where is Billy?" I asked not spotting him. "He is at a tribal meeting. There are some missing hikers and my dad's getting suspicious. Damn Bloodsuckers." Jacob murmured. I remembered that Billy is affected the most by the vampires as they killed the love of his life. I could never tell Jake that it would crush him. "You think there are vampires that are not vegetarians so to speak killing these hikers." He gritted his teeth. "Yeah, we found a blood trail and Sam caught the scent of a leech who is not a Cullen." I choked on my soda. "What there are more out there? How many?" My eyes widened in fear. "We don't know, but I will protect you."

"I trust you all" I said weakly. I felt a shudder rip through me. "Edward said my scent is much stronger in Bella's body." I rasped. Jacob's eyes were full of worry and resentment. "I don't trust him. You can stay with me." He said gruffly. "No Jake. Edward wouldn't do that. He is takes precaution and he ahs better control over that nature now. Sides he won't always come to visit me. He has a family you know." I assured him. He frowned. "Ok but if you ever feel threatened call me" Jake's eyes were serious and bored into my own.

"Okay I have to go Jake." "So soon" He frowned. "Yeah, I have to make Charlie dinner. It's the least I can do to cheer him up." He held my hands. "You know when I look into your eyes I can tell you are not Bella." I scoffed. "That… is impossible." He looked at me with searching eyes. "No I am serious. It is like I can see you the real you if I imagine it. I wish I didn't have to share you with him." He said. "Jacob, like I said if you look past the layers you can find the good in things. You and Edward are genuinely good." I smiled. He smiled.

"Are you sure cause I thought you were pretty naughty today. Not that I mind." He smiled. I looked into his brown eyes and laughed. "Oh whoops" I said lightly. He hugged me and wrapped my arms around his waist. I whispered "Bye Jake" He looked at me and I pulled away. I stepped out of the door and waded through the wet, jade grass; sloshing water each way. I jumped into Bella's truck and waved one last time to Jake who was still in the kitchen. I locked the doors and dialed Bella's house. I knew Charlie was still at work.

"Hello" A silky voice said on the other line. "Edward" I said elated. "Sarah, I am glad you called." "Oh well I am on my way. And I have some bad news." "What is it?" He asked anxiously. "Edward I think there are more non veggie vampires in Forks." I said quickly. "I am so scared." I admitted. "Its okay just drive to the line and I can meet you there okay." His voice was strained velvet. "Okay." I whispered. "I'm on my way bye." He said and then hung up. I stared at the phone in shock and then drove to meet Edward.


	13. Fear and Comfort

**"How did we get here i used to know you so well. Yeah" I was singing while typing away at my laptop. i had left my window open and was clearly not paying attention. i was singing along to Decode by Paramore. "I think i know" Suddenly i felt a breeze drifted through my room. I shivered. i stood put on my jacket lying on the bed. i turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. i put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. **

**"You..." I was breathless. "I.. you scared me. Do you always appear when i write?" Edward Cullen with his golden eyes and cooper hair was looking at me with a bemused and curious expression. "Having fun? Most the time but i can appear at anytime really." His soft voice clearly playful. I blushed. "Well i was singing a song from my favorite band Paramore called Decode. You know it relates to you and Bella" I said winking. "Really how?" I looked at him. **

**"Well the lyrics suggest that you can't read her mind so you can't know what she is thinking so the song kind of goes on the awkardness of that, Bella trying to figure out your secret but then still loves you and the progession of your love. I love it. Its romantic and the guitar is amazing. It gives me chills everytime." I said. I realized he had skimmed his hand over my neck. He looked intrigued. "I just can't believe i am a character out of a book. huh small world" He mused. I laughed. **

**"They also are making a movie about the first book Twilight" He seemed fascinated and confused. Edward frowned. All of the sudden Jacob and Seth pop into my room!! Jake runs over to me and hugs me tight and then kisses me. He looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "T-love, i have missed you so much. you have no idea." Seth( a younger version of Jake) Just stares at me "Who's the babe?" He asks. i smile. **

**"Seth this is Twilightllove the author of this story. Seth walks over and takes my hand. "Nice to meet you" He smiles and raises his eyebrows. "So what's kept you from writing about me" Jake pushed. I blushed. "Umm.. my computer hasn't been working and i have been busy doing homework."**

** I heard singing outside your window before i came. Sharp senses. Werewolf remember" Jake winked. "You have a beautiful voice." Jake said smiling at me. I blushed. "Your just saying that." Edward look incredulous. "No it is lovely. Like you" "Umm thank you." Jake scowled. Edward smirked. **

**"I will try to write more i love seeing you guys i mean unless you have places to go that's understandable. "Nah its cool sides i am where i need to be." Jake says leaning towards me and putting his arm around me. "Edward?" i asked him. "If you have to go i understand." I said smiling. He smiled back. "Well i haven't seen you in a while. Can i stay?" " That would be Perfect" I comemented. "Jake be nice please" I pleaded with him. **

**"Sure, sure." He kissed me on the cheek. "So as i was saying there is a movie Twilight out about you guys. Isn't that exiting?" I showed them the trailer. "I guess but i'm not in here" Seth pouted. "Oh Seth you weren't a wolf until the third book sorry." "As long as Taylor Launter doesn't make me look like a loser. I'm okay with it." Jake said. I sighed. **

**"What are you thinking?" Edward's golden eyes were curious. "I wish i could've played Bella in the movie i have her part down pact." Edward smiled. "I am sure you would have made a good Bella." His voice was alluring. "Nah, i like her the way she is." Jake said. "Umm guys we need to let people read the story. I promise you can stay over if you read the disclaimer." I said. "Sure, sure" "Seth can you read the disclaimer please." "Sure babe" He winked. "Seth" Jake warned. "Twilightllove does not own the Twilight series or the characters. We all belong to the brilliant and talented Stephenie Meyer but she wishes she could have played Bella in the TWILIGHT movie. She also does not own Decode by Paramore. It is on the TWILIGHT soundtrack" " Yay I love you guys" I exclaimed. Jake smiled even wider, Edward was elated and then Seth was even more himself. "Glad to hear it" I blushed. "Okay well enjoy. Hey guys want to play guitar hero and then hear my stories"**

I felt the panic seep into my veins and travel through my whole body; coursing madly. I thought my body was shaking so I turned on the heat trying to convince myself the shivers were from the cold not fear. The heat swirled and warmed my wet hair and jacket. I unzipped my jacket and let it slump over the passenger seat_. Ok breathe its okay._ I thought trying to reassure myself. _It could be a wild animal. _I theorized, but failed when I remembered Jake's pack had smelled the distinct scent of vampire. _Okay so there are vampires here that aren't like the Cullens. _Fact. _People have been killed by these vampires. It can't be Victoria, James, or Laurent they are all dead. _I shivered convulsively thinking of the beautiful, dangerous vampires.I tried to look at it rationally. _So what should I do? Jake said I should come to his house so he can protect me. I would have to call Edward and then Jake could pick me up. No I am not going to do that. I need to stay with Charlie to protect him for Bella and for his sake. Edward will make sure I am safe. He would never turn on me like Jake said. Even though he is a vampire. _

I chastised myself for even thinking that. It made me even more scared. I suddenly felt like there was no safe place for me. It was ironic I always wanted to leave Tennessee because I thought I never belonged when really Iw ould never belong anywhere. I didn't even know what home felt like anymore and then I wondered if my family and my friends were okay. It seems like ages since I have seen or heard from them instead of just weeks. I couldn't even remember what day it was. I had to admit I was losing it. I put on my jacket to fight the iciness creeping through me. Bella's phone decided to test my nerves. I jumped when I heard it vibrate. I fished around in the glove compartment and answered it. "Hello" I said breathless. "Sarah. Are you okay? I know its stupid checking up on you but I was worried." At once I recognized the husky voice at the other end. "Yeah um Jake I'm fine." I didn't convince myself. My voice was still shaky and had raised a few octaves. "Has he come to get you yet" Jake said; I could have thought I heard a bitter tone in his voice. "Umm." Suddenly Edward Cullen; newly dressed with tousled damp hair was in my rearview mirror. "Ah. Never mind. I can sense him." Jake sighed. "Take care Jake." I whispered. "You too. You know my number." Jake said skeptically. "Bye" I choked. I looked in my rearview and saw the worried and infuriated golden eyes of Edward Cullen.

Edward without consent opened the truck's driver door. He helped me out; picked me up, opened the door and lifted me in to the passenger seat. He shut the door and turned his handsome face towards me. "Edward" I said relieved and slightly nervous. Without a word he drew me into an embrace. My body shook and clenched his shirt in my hands. "I am so glad you are alright. I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. I would be responsible for two people. You and Bella." He admitted in a strained velvet voice. His golden eyes bore into mine. "I… Edward… you don't …have to stay with me." I stumbled with my words. I avoided his gaze. I questioned myself if I didn't trust him. How could I be such a hypocrite? I met his eyes. He looked furious and hurt. I bit my lip. "Edward, I just don't want you to spend all your time with me. You have your family and I worry about them." I touched his shoulder.

"My family will be fine." He said finally. I blew out a breath I had been holding. "Well can I go see them to be sure? I mean if you don't mind." He smiled and his eyes seem to melt into liquid amber. "Of course not. Alice loves you. But I will be here to protect you. I won't go anywhere unless I am needed." His voice soft voice was full of authority. I weakly smiled. "Thank you." His eyes softened. "You are welcome." He continued to stare at me and it made me feel a little on the spot. "Edward can we go now. I am a little on the edge if you can't tell." I blurted out nervously. He smiled tightly. "Yes" He brushed his fingers on my cheek and then turned away from me. He put the truck in drive and drove as fast as he could.

"Did you have a good time at the Blacks?" He asked softly; his eyes scanning the windshield. I briefly recalled my afternoon with Jacob. It went from perfect to disaster in one moment. First I thought of the confession my life I had told Jacob; and how supportive Jake was. I remembered the wind in my face when I rode a motorcycle; tiny scrapes I had hidden underneath my clothes from my small wreck. Finally, I recalled Jake's warm lips on my own and his strong arms holding and comforting me. I felt my face heat up and I turned away. "I had a good time. Jake was really nice." I smiled on my own accord. Edward turned to me.

"Ah, what did you do?" He asked; his golden eyes probing. I bit my lip. "Nothing really just hung out at his house." I brushed my hair away from my face. Edward's sharp eyes caught the bandage on my head that the long hair had been covering. I turned away. He took my chin in his hand and ran his finger over the bandage. "You are hurt." He said worried and quite angry. I pretended to scoff. "It is just a scratch. It is nothing to fret over. I said indifferently. "What happened?" He asked tightly. "I… just fell." I said quietly looking away. "You are a terrible liar like Bella. Tell me the truth. Please. I just want to know. I held my breath and exhaled.

"Jacob taught me how to ride a motorcycle. I got a little carried away and slid into a tree." I admitted sheepishly; waiting for the explosion or the lecture I was about to receive. Edward's mouth was a tight line. "Did you wear a helmet? Surely you had enough sense to." He chastised. "Yes I did. I hit the tree pretty hard. So I think that was why." I said uncertain. Edward's eyes flashed. "And Jacob should have been watching you. If he had paid attention you wouldn't be hurt." That made me angry. Jake was careful and took great care of me. "It wasn't Jacob's fault. I sped off without him. He tried to catch me." I said in my defense. "And I thought you would let Bella ride a motorcycle." I said. His golden eyes flashed but then they became softer almost distant; as if he remembered what he had said. "You are right. I have behaved rudely. I apologize. Do you forgive me?" Edward looked at me intensely and I almost forgot the subject we were discussing. "I just want to make sure you are safe. Could you do me a favor and stop seeing Jacob for a while until we sort this out?" I scowled.

"Edward I accept your apology. But I will not stop seeing Jacob. And I will not forgive you completely unless I know that I can still see him." I said defiantly. "Why do you not want me to see him? Are you jealous of Jake?" He sighed. He looked into my eyes. "I guess I am. I feel like I am losing Bella when you are with him." His eyes were melancholy. "It is inevitable. You can still see him. If you want to and feel safe there." I hugged him. "Thank you. I forgive you Edward. I will find a way so that you can be with her again." I said sadly. He looked at me concerned but deep in his heart I know he wanted to see her again. He stopped the truck. I folded my arms around me. "Sarah, I will talk to Alice about everything." Then a question appeared in my head that had been plaguing me. "Why did you kiss me when I was leaving to see Jacob? I am just curious."

He smiled mischievously. "You remember. Well I was hoping I could change your mind. And I did want to kiss you." He smiled crookedly. I smiled back. "It didn't work." I said playfully. "Should we test it again?" He smiled alluring. I swallowed. "Edward, aren't we in front of your house? Shouldn't we go inside?" I squeaked. He leaned in closer to me and kissed my bandage on my head. "Yes I knew we were here. I am sorry. You smell like perspiration and werewolf." I felt myself blush. He leaned in suddenly to touch his lips to mine. My mouth dropped open in surprise. "You taste different. Did you kiss him?" I felt all the blood rush to my face. "What if I did?" I asked him with slight irritation. He frowned. "Why?" His golden eyes melted. "Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why did you kiss him" His eyes closed. "Edward I am my own person. And I like Jake. He is supportive, funny, and caring once you get to know him. He helped me through my episode and supported me through it all." I told him. Edward opened his eyes. His lips were turned into a frown and his eyes were angry and sad. "You can tell me anything that is on your mind. What happened to make you upset?" He turned towards me and took my hand. "I… Jake asked me if I ever had a boyfriend. I told him about Jared and it made me remember." I felt the tears well up again. I turned away. "Tell me" He pleaded. "I met Jared in my old town in North Carolina at the local movie theatres. I was about to see a romantic movie but they had just sold out of tickets. That was when I first saw him. He was tall, tan, slightly muscular and he had short blond hair and brown eyes that I felt could see through me." I smiled remembering Jake's comment on the last part and partly to my memory. "He told me he had bought a ticket extra and asked me to see the movie with him. He was quite the gentleman." "I decided to continue seeing each other. I had never been happier. We dated for a month and then…" I stopped trying to steady my voice. "Then I went over to Jared's house and found him kissing my best friend Eliza." I turned to see Edward looking at me concerned and understanding. I continued. "When I talked to him, he said that Eliza came over for help on her homework but then she was out of line and kissed him. He told her, he had a girlfriend and didn't want to hurt me." "I left and went home, to my surprise my mom told me she was moving to Tennessee to live with my aunt and be closer to my dad. She told me she found a better job there. I gladly took the invitation to be away from it all." "Eliza called and said she would miss me and she was sorry I had to find out like this. She said Jared had planned to break up with me to be with her and she was going to tell me." "That night I went to Jared's house and told him I was glad I had met him and I would never forget him but I was moving and it was over. He pleaded with me, told me he didn't want to lose me and he didn't love Eliza. He loved me. I told him goodbye and to take care of Eliza and then I moved to Tennessee."

Edward took me into his arms. "Sarah. Why didn't you tell me before?" I sighed and the tears came. "I don't like to talk about it." He stroked my hair. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I nodded weakly. "Can we go inside now?" I said softly. I felt like everything would break into pieces if I raised my voice. He held me away from his body to see my expression. "If you want to."

I nodded. He turned off the ignition and parked the truck. Once again without a word, he gracefully stepped out of the truck and had me in his arms before I could blink. I put my head on his chest. He held me closer and opened the door. I gazed in awe at the beautiful house I had seen twice now. Alice appeared next to me. "Alice, it is great to see you." I said softly. "Edward" Alice asked concerned. Alice looked at him for moment and I knew they were having a private conversation. Alice looked horrified. "Sarah, who told you this?" Alice's black hair was in disarray and her golden eyes were alight in anger and frustration. If someone were to see her they would think she had lost sleep or was majorly stressed. "Jacob said his pack smelled an unfamiliar scent of vampire. He said that his dad is at tribal meeting to discuss the borders and things. Jacob said that Billy and the others have spotted bloodless bodies on the trails." I shivered. Edward put me down and I sat on the steps. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are hunting." She said.

"Ah Welcome Sarah." Carlisle said in a pleasant voice. "So nice to see you dear." Cooed the soft voice of Esme." I tried to smile and embrace Esme and Carlisle. "Carlisle, Sarah has something she needs to tell you." Edward's voice was strained. "Carlisle Jacob informed me that his dad has seen drained bodies on the trail and that the pack has caught the scent of vampires that feed on humans." I finished warily. Edward looked furious. "How could I not notice before? Charlie was thinking about the reports of the victims. i feel so blindsided." I put my hand on Edward's arm. "It's okay. I would have never known about it if Jake hadn't of told me." I said trying to comfort him. He smiled briefly at me and then turned towards Carlisle. "What we can't side with the wolves again Carlisle." Edward blurted out his velvet voice incredulous. "Edward my son, think about the benefits. Sam's pack could cover more ground then us. They can cover their territory and we can cover ours. We might be able to set up a pact." Then my lips betrayed me and I blurted out, "This is déjà vu. The second time you have to work with the wolves. Please tell me there are no newborn vampires."

"Carlisle, the wolves probably won't work with us again. That was a one time deal I am guessing." Edward was calm and collected now. "I agree with Edward but if someone we know and love is in danger I will do whatever it takes even if we have to work with those mangy dogs." Alice said in slight disapproval. "Edward sweetheart, we have to do what we can. Tanya's family will not help us." Edward ran a hand through his copper hair. "I see well than father if we have to I guess I cannot argue. I am going in the living room." Esme grabbed Edward's shoulders. "Edward, dear are you alright." He tried to smile but I could see the conflict in his golden orbs. "I'm fine, mom." Edward was gone in an instant. "Come on Sarah. Let me show you my room. I recently redecorated it. I felt like I was in a daze; not even comprehending what she had said. I was worried about Edward. I just stood there looking at the spot where Edward had been.

"Sarah?" Alice said concerned. "Alice do you think Edward is okay. He seems really depressed lately." Alice's eyes and features softened. "Have you talked to him about everything?" I nodded. She pouted. "Oh my brother always has been down until he met Bella." She admitted ruefully. "I feel awful. I don't like seeing him sad. Maybe I should go check and see if he wants some company." Alice sighed. "Oh all right, but come see me later. I want to talk with you." She descended up the stairs slowly and paused. "Thank you Sarah." She smiled and quickly went into her room. I hadn't noticed Carlisle and Esme were gone too. I sighed.

Then I heard the beautiful melody of the piano drifting and echoing through the house. I remembered Edward could play the piano. This song seemed too forlorn to be played by him. Quietly as I could, I crept in the dining room and poked my head out slightly to watch. Luckily, his back was facing me. I could see his expert fingers glide across the keys with grace and purpose. His whole body moved and his back was rigid with stress. He stopped suddenly. He switched keys and played Chopsticks. I gathered my strength and walked over to join him. Although he must have heard me because he stopped playing; the room was dead silent.

"How long have you been here?" His velvet voice was irritated and sad. I stepped closer to the piano. "Long enough. Do you want to talk?" I asked him quietly. He sighed. "No" He turned his head. "Later?" I pushed. He was silent. "Edward please." I pleaded. "I'll think about it" He said softly.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked him. He scooted down on the bench to make room for me. I perched myself on the edge next to him. He closed his eyes and then opened them and suddenly I saw the life spring back into them. His fingers hovered on the keys and he smiled softly and began to play one of the most beautiful songs I had ever heard. I leaned my head on the piano entranced by the beauty and complication of the weaving melodies and notes that went from soft to loud. His eyes were closed and he seemed into the song as if he were imagining a scene from his life. His lips were turned up into a smile. He finished and then opened his eyes and turned to me.

"That was the lullaby I wrote for Bella. Did you like it?" He asked me suddenly. "I loved it." I said in admiration. He smiled. I smiled too. "Edward I'm sorry if today I was a little harsh." "It is alright. I apologize. I haven't been a gentleman lately myself." He admitted ruefully. "I forgive you. Are you okay? You seem depressed." He frowned. "Is it that obvious?" His golden eyes were morose and his lips were a straight line. "Well I… its just. Why don't you want to work with the wolves?" I asked suddenly. He balled his hand into a fist.

"You should know. I thank Jacob for everything he did for Bella when I was gone but I still resent him for what he had done. And as you know he isn't fond me either. He gave a wry smile "Now he has stolen someone away from me again." He said looking at me with his golden eyes. "Edward, I… Bella she still loves you. Jake hasn't stolen her away from you." I told him as I had told him repeated times. He sighed. "I know but like I said you are so much like Bella it isn't hard to make that mistake. She did agree to marry me but I feel she still has feelings for Jacob." "Yeah she does but she chose to be with you Edward." He looked a little more convinced. He smiled but his eyes were forlorn.

"I just want her to be happy even if its not me she wants to be with." I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran my fingers on Edward's cheek and comforted him. "Edward If I were her I would stay with you until eternity." He looked shocked. I turned away and proceeded to get up. I felt like a total idiot. Edward grabbed my hand and sat me back down.

"Is this really true?" I turned away. "Yes but it doesn't matter. Because I want you to be happy and that is with Bella." He looked at me with admiration in his eyes. "You are so deserving. You will make a man and make him the happiest someday." "Edward" I smiled but hesitated i didn't know what to say and he had made me so happy.

"Will you please if not do this for me but for Bella. i know it makes you unhappy but please for the sake of others. The wolves could really help your family and..." He interrupted me. "As long as it saves the thing i most desire i will comply." I smiled.

"Sarah" A beautiful soprano voice called. I saw Alice standing there beside us. Her spiky hair framed her face. Her hands were on her hips and her golden eyes showed the curiosity and irritation she felt. "Where were you when i wanted to talk to you an hour and a half ago?" Edward through his sister a glare and sighed. His golden eyes were full of annoyance.

"Alice you can't keep stealing her away." Alice smirked "oh i think i can." She puased her eyes became distant and she exclaimed "Yes Sarah you and me are going to have so much fun this week. We'll go shopping and then catch a movie." Her face was lit up in exitement. "Alice, why do you tell people your visions? It ruins the fun is just annoying." Edward's golden eyes were playful but i could tell he had observed Alice's antics one too many times. I smiled impishly. "I get caught up in the moment." Both Edward and i laughed. "Its okay Alice my mom never surprises me and frankly i not one for surpirses. They just prolong the moment whether good or bad." Alice frowned. "I think you are turning into Bella. We need to let you get out more. WHich is why i am going to ask Charlie if you can spend the night with me. Please" She blurted out.

And then she looked like a hurt puppy the kind you need to immediently take care of you feel guilty. Her golden eyes were framed my her lashes peeking up to see my expression and then her lips pouted. "Oh alright Alice i am sure Charlie wouldn't mind and if it makes you happy." I smiled.

"Yay" She exclaimed. "Now Edward i am going to take Sarah to my room if you need me..." She paused. "No you can't come in." SHe winked at me "Girl talk" Edward looked redudant. "Anything else" He asked saracastically. "Umm yes there was that purse i wanted the red one in the mall you know or you will" She smiled. Edward scowled. "Bye" and in a flash she pulled me to her room. I gasped. "Alice it is so beautiful. No its magnificant!" I exclaimed. She beamed. "Why thank you. Sit on the bed and let me do your hair." She pleaded. "Okay" i sighed. She combed her fingers through it and began brushing my hair. "How are things? You and my brother seemed cozy downstairs i was just wandering... Do you like him?"

I am sooo sorry:( my internet has been down and has unfornately kept me from posting this story. But i am currently working on the next chapter. Do not fret Twilighters hang in there for me like you did in New Moon when Edward left or when Jake went missing in Breaking Dawn*TEAR*. it will get better trust me. Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it as mush as i did writing it! TWILIGHT COMES OUT IN 6 DAYS!! Woot.


	14. Curiousity and Distress

**Curiosity and Distress - Chapter 15**

**I BIG ROUND OF THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, FABULOUS TO THE POWER 10. IF I COULD I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS A GIFT BUT I CAN'T TECHNICALY SEND IT SO HERE'S A VIRTUAL GIFT IF YOU MAY. YOUR FAV TWILIGHT CHARACTER FOR A DAY!! Best gift ever huh. I SAW TWILIGHT AND I LOVED IT. Umm well here's chapter 15. Hope you like it. Now i have to keep doing my paper for English but anyways i should be updating soon. Sorry. I will create a mini story (like the one at the beginning of the chapter)for those of you who request it. Toodles **

**Edward and Jake: Twilightllove does not own Twilight the movie, the books or anything Twilightllove. **

**Jake: She wishes she owned me though (wink) BUT SHE DOES LOVE ME**

**Edward: Or so you think *smug grin**

**Jake: What**

**Edward: Read the chapter**

**Jake reads**

**He frowns**

**Me: Jake i love you too:)**

**ME: i love you all. Enjoy. Lets go outside and play tag**

**Jake: Try to catch me**

**Me: Normal speed**

**Jake: Kay babe**

**Edward: As you wish**

I still heard the notes and melodies of the music drifting up the stairs almost lazily. _Such a beautiful song. Did Alice just ask me that? What do I say? He loves Bella. I can't like Edward. I mean I we are friends but…Oh crap what do I say. What if I do like him?_

I froze in place. Alice ran her fingers through my hair and began braiding it. I had not expected her to finish so soon. I would have to get used to the speed of the vampires. I had not been expecting that question. My thoughts were in a tailspin and I was disoriented.

I gasped. "What" I squeaked. _Great Sarah that was not obvious at_ _all_ I thought sarcastically. "Sh calm down" Alice placed a finger over my lips. "He can hear me anyways even when I whisper and he can read your thoughts." I mumbled under her finger. Her golden eyes were lit up like melted honey and then her expression became humored. She shook her head and peered at me. "Oh, he won't read my mind if tell him not to. He probably isn't listening or trying to read my thoughts. Plus I am a pro at blocking my thoughts." She said proudly.

The piano abruptly stopped its beautiful song. _He stopped playing is he on to us? _"Alice he stopped playing. What if he?" She giggled. "You are overreacting. Now answer my question. I am curious." She looked at me with an inquisitive expression as if she was a scientist conducting research. I bit my lip. "Alice you kind of put me on the spot. I mean err…." I said stalling. My mind betrayed me and I began to think about the times I had kissed Edward. _Crap. That is not what friends do. Ugh. Hmm. He is a good kisser. Stop thinking that. Oh no I am totally arguing with myself in my mind. Yeah I think I snapped. No I am just really overwhelmed right now. Okay so she is not going to give up. Crap. _

She pursed her lips and was waiting impatiently for me to go on. In my embarrassment I felt my face turn hot with no doubt a blush. "Hmm… Well what do you think of him?" She asked probing me once again for trivial answers. "He is unselfish, brave, supportive, caring" I said in admiration; I could feel a smile pulling at lips. "Funny at times, polite, talented, witty, clever, and decisive." I paused. "Yet he beats himself up and blames everything that happens on himself. He hates what he is." I said in a melancholy tone." I paused and added reassuringly. "But I don't hate him at all. I believe he is good. He chose to live a better life like Carlisle and you." She smiled a knowing smile.

"Yes my brother is quite a character." She said. "But you are the first not to just describe his looks. I mean you went beneath the surface" She said softly in wonder. _Oh well I can't talk about how gorgeous he is. He's right down stairs and plus I'll start blushing or making a fool out of myself. _She grinned slyly. "So come on don't you think he is handsome at all" She said winking at me. I blushed. "Well… yes he is handsome and quite charming but I mean that doesn't matter." I murmured. She looked surprised. "What?" She said out loud. _Oh that was like an insult better tell her the rest._ I continued on with my explanation. "Well I mean my friend used to say that some of the best looking guys are the worst and they would hurt you. So even if he wasn't handsome he would have the greatest personality and you could trust him not to hurt you." I said feeling like a total idiot.

"Wow you are not like any girl I have met" She said. Her golden eyes were wide and her lips were pouted. "So do you like anyone in particular then" She asked; her eyes seem to hypnotize me. _Don't say it. Don't say it._ "Yes. I like Jacob" She frowned. "Why? The dog" She said in astonishment and amusement. "Well he is fun to be around and he I just like him a lot. I feel like I can be myself around him and well he has been so supportive." I said happily. She looked confused like a person who was expecting the ending of a book but the plot took a different turn.

"Hmm… I thought you liked my brother. You two just seemed so cozy together down there." Her eyes were probing and her eyebrows pulled together in doubt. I sighed. "I feel so safe with your brother. He is so fascinating too in everything he does and how he handles things." _It is true I was scared before but it was irrational. I only thought that because Edward told me he had had more trouble with my scent but I knew he would never hurt me or of course Bella. I trust him and I… do I like him too?_

"Oh. Alice I need your advice." I wailed silently. She looked eager to help; her golden eyes seemed to sparkle. "I love Jacob but what if am starting to fall in love with your brother." I admitted ashamed. "Aww I knew it." She said. I suddenly hugged her. "No Alice this sucks it's like its all planned out or something. I mean another attack on Bella or me I guess you could say I don't know. And oh this complicates things." I said morosely. "What do you mean all planned out?" I took a deep breath. "Um, when I read Eclipse Bella falls in love with Jacob while she is irrevocably in love with Edward. And then there is the whole working with the wolves again and the mysterious attacks." I shook my head. "No I cannot hurt anybody. I will not be like Bella. No way." I said in denial.

She pondered over this and I saw the revelation light up in her eyes. She said "You are right." returning the hug. I was hugging a block of ice but it was comforting. "Alice. I should be with Jacob but the problem is I am not myself. Edward is in love with Bella I am foolish for feeling this way. I don't need love." I said in finality. I felt Alice stroke my hair. "Sarah, you can't help how you feel. Everyone needs love." She said comfortingly. "Not me. It only hurts everyone." I said sadly.

I suddenly heard the music return softly. It matched my mood; soft and melancholy. She scowled. "So help me you are just like my brother used to be and still is sometimes. You beat yourself up about everything. You feel like there is no hope at all." Her voice was disapproving. I didn't look up. She took my silence as expectance. "It doesn't have to be that way." I looked up at her. She smiled. "I can tell my brother likes you."

I corrected her. "He loves Bella and last time I checked I am trapped in her body. It is easy to make the mistake." She shook her head. "No I think he likes you too. I have to drag you away all the time." Her eyes had mischievous glint to them. "Alice that is not how things are supposed to be. I am not Bella and she and Edward belong together." She frowned but rubbed my shoulder. I smiled a sad smile. "Alice I am going to miss you." I admitted truthfully. She frowned. "Who said you are leaving now? I still have so much to talk to you about." She pleaded. I sighed.

"Alice have you had any clues in your vision as to how I got here or how I can get back." She frowned and her golden eyes went blank. She sat completely still. She didn't move for a few minutes and she came to life. "What did you see?" I asked her anxiously; and curious. "Oh you will find out."

The piano stopped its melancholy tune and as if one cue. Edward stood in the open door. "Are you ready to go?" He looked so torn. The depths of his golden eyes were concerned and sad. His lips a straight line and his reddish brown hair was tousled. He stood straight as a statue.

"Edward Cullen I never get to spend time with Sarah." Alice interjected pouting. "The others are here." He said. She sighed. "Back already. Huh that was fast. I missed my Jazz" She said admiringly. Edward then looked at his sister and they held eye contact. They were without a doubt having a private conversation in their minds." I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Umm… well it is getting late I should get home. Alice it's be fun talking with you." I said softly smiling. She smiled back with a wise expression. "Behave yourself" She joked. "You too. Take care. See you soon." I shot back. Then unsure I asked, "Can I hug you goodbye or would it be…" I was cut off by a pair of arms around me. I looked at Alice. "Ah, so polite, you didn't have to ask." I blushed feeling foolish. She whispered in my ear. "Stay at home and if you have any trouble tell us." She broke away from me. She looked over at her brother. "Edward, are you going to watch her tonight or should I?" I interrupted. "Alice you don't have to…" I cut my sentence short when I saw Edward glare at Alice.

They continued to stare at each other and then Edward nodded. I hummed to myself playing with the braid in my hair. Edward suddenly looked at me expectantly. "Sarah?" He held the door open for me. I stepped through and Edward led me down the stairs.

"Ed bro, what's going on?" Emmett said pounding a fist to Edward's. Edward smirked. "Where's Rosalie?" Emmett's own playful smile increased ten fold. "Babe you can come on in." In an instant Rosalie was beside Emmett glaring at me. "Rose, be nice" Emmett whispered. Rosalie tossed her blonde hair and stood there impassive.

Emmett turned towards her and kissed her. "Babe you know if you are good then we can have some alone time tonight." I could have sworn I heard Edward growl. "Could you too keep your thoughts to yourself?" He said irritated in a silky voice. "Stay out of my head. No one said you had to listen" Rosalie said angrily. "It is kind of hard when you two are screaming your thoughts" Edward said. Emmett winked.

"Come on little bro don't tell me you don't think about it" Emmett said putting emphasis on the "it". Edward glared at Emmett. "Sarah, you make sure he behaves." I looked at him incredulously. He laughed. Edward looked uncomfortable. "Time to go." He said coldly. "Edward man I'm just kidding."

Before Emmett could finish Edward had grabbed my hand led me out the door. We walked to the truck quickly. I hopped into the passenger seat and let Edward drive. I wanted to ask why he was so different from when I last talked to him but I had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't want to talk about it. Also it was probably about the fact that his Bella was gone or the fact that he had to work with the werewolves. Or couple in the fact that he had heard my conversation or the ravenous vampires stalking Forks. I sighed. _Would I ever be of help to someone? Would I ever get to go home and leave this tangled up mess of love? And I wish Edward wasn't so morose or tense right now. Oh I hope he did not overhear the conversation between me and Alice. Oh that would be beyond mortifying. Ugh. I wish I could just escape from here. But at the same time I… want to stay. But still this is awkward._ I decided I would let my mind wander. No matter the danger I had to get through this. For my family, for Bella, and for Jake, Edward and the others. I thought of my old home life first and the memories that had been created in the midst of it all. Then my subconscious began to think of the beautiful landscape and compared to the quiet forests of Forks. I thought of the crazy experiences I have had and how this one topped the cake. I had to keep myself together. I was determined. I took a deep breath and stared out the window at the relentless rain pounding on the windows.

I peeked at Edward. He had his mask put up; emotionless. I couldn't see the emotion in his eyes just pools of topaz. I leaned my head on the window. "Why so quiet?" He asked me suddenly staring at the windshield. I didn't say anything. His golden eyes were unreadable.

"Sarah what's wrong? What are you thinking right now?" He pulled the truck over and looked at me dissecting expression. "Nothing. The rain. You are the one brooding over there." I whispered. He shook his head. I looked at him skeptically. I felt anger bubble in me. I just wanted to go home. _Oh I know what's wrong. Just guessing but ugh that was so... oh I am angry. _

"Edward did you listen to my conversation with Alice?" I asked him hotly. He avoided my eyes. "Edward" I insisted. "Oh great just great now you know everything. That's what you wanted right?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "You probably think I am a total fool. No an idiot. Don't you?! Well you know what I feel even worse about it." I stopped and looked away. I traced the rain falling in puddles down the windows. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Can I please just go home?" I said in humiliation and anger. I could feel his eyes on me. "I'm sorry." He said in his soft velvet voice. I breathed out my frustration and looked at him. He looked angry but remorseful. I turned to him. "I… you invaded my conversation; a personal one I might add. Grr" I growled in frustration. He leaned closer. "Yes. I do apologize" He asked his voice unintentionally seductive. A feeling of defeat came over me. "Fine." I said exasperated. I shut my eyes and clenched my fists.

I turned away and leaned my head on the seat. "You must be tired." He said. He started the truck. I jumped when I heard the loud roar. He laughed lightly. "I didn't think about that." He said. I fumed. "Home" I said impatiently. "Hmmm… I suppose I should take you home. It is late after all." He was totally stalling. "Edward" I said tiredly turned to try to glare at him.

To my surprise I had fallen asleep on the way and was disoriented when we finally reached the house. "Wake up sleeping beauty we are here." Edward's cold breath tickled my neck and made me nervous and tingly. I looked up to see him leaning down close to me. "Edward" I said groggily. He smiled. "Yes" He said leaning down towards me. I was losing coherency. His face was coming closer. His golden eyes were liquid, enticing gold. "I… love your eyes." I blurted out quickly. He looked surprised. "Glad to hear it. So you aren't mad" He said; his voice picking up a proud tone. I crossed my arms and shook my head. "I'm furious"

"Edward I need to go inside." I said a little too loudly. He opened the door for me and lifted me out in half a second before I could get the door open. He set me on the ground. I looked at him indignantly. I walked past him and he walked next to me. I opened the door and found it to be dark except for the light of the T.V. and a snoozing Charlie.

I proceeded to the kitchen and turned on a light. I was so starving. I had done so much today and I must have burned off my meal. I thought Edward had left and if it were possible for my heart to jump out my chest it would have when I turned around. Thankfully he put his hand over my mouth before I could scream and wake Charlie up. I looked at Edward. He looked so amused.

"I thought you left" I said breathlessly. He smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly. "S'okay." I said quickly. I then went on with my hunt for food until I found a note.

**It said:** **Sarah, Billy and Jacob stopped by. They seemed worried. There is pizza in the fridge if you want some. Charlie. **

_I'm surprised. I didn't think Jake would come to Bella's house. Was he checking up on me?_ Edward read over my shoulder. I was about to hide the note but then he said. "So they came here" I walked to the fridge. I had my back turned to him. "Yeah they did" I said in disbelief. "What do you think about that?" He asked. I paused. "Honestly I am surprised. But I mean I guess it is cool. I mean Charlie got to spend time with Billy." I looked at him and he sighed.

"Now for that pizza" I murmured. I opened the fridge and took out two slices of cheese pizza. Edward handed me plate. "Thank you" I said. He just met my gaze and grimaced at the pizza. "Repulsive." He murmured. I laughed. I popped the pizza in the microwave and went to the cupboard to get a cup. I poured myself some water as I waited for my food.

"So does Billy know yet?" Edward asked me emotionlessly. "No he doesn't. In fact the pack doesn't. Unless Jacob thought it and then the pack would know. But I don't think they know." He stood at the counter staring at me.

When I was done with the dishes, I woke Charlie up of course. Edward had snuck out or he was in Bella's room. I went to bathroom and did the nightly routine. I went into Bella's room. I didn't see Edward so I tucked myself under the covers. I turned out the lights and snuggled deeper into the covers. I heard a breeze pass through my window.

Suddenly I felt an indent on the bed. I felt the cold chill of Edward's fingers brush across my cheek. I shivered. "Sorry." He murmured. "S'okay. Could you shut my window?" I said sleepily.

He was off and on the bed in a flash. "Hmmm… how convenient. Thanks for your help." I mumbled. He laughed and then kissed my cheek and neck. "Umm… Edward." I slid open my eyes. "You… I … I mean…" He smiled. "Goodnight" I finally said.

I turned on my stomach and shut my eyes but my previous thoughts and fears flooded through like water bursting through a dam. I tossed and turned. I felt Edward put his arm around my shoulder. "Would it help if I sing to you?" He whispered silkily. I closed my eyes and said. "Yes" He stroked my hair and covered me up and then I fell asleep to Edward's soft melodic voice.


	15. Dreams and Outings

**"So Kay. Whats up?" i texted my friend Kayla. I was just putting the final touches on Chapter 16. "Nothing much girl. i met this really nice guy:) "edward in a tree" lol" That was our inside joke. I laughed. "Awesome girl. Do u want to hang out tomarrow? Lol Edward in a tree" Edward Cullen silent as the wind ghosted his way behind me and laughed quietly. **

**"Am i missing something of importance here. Just what do i have to do with a tree?" He asked increduosly. His golden eyes glowed in the night. "Its just a little joke between my friend Kayla and me. She loves Twilight too." I blushed when i thought about what it meant. No way i would tell him. His eyes became calculating as he sat on my bed. "Aren't you tired." He said unintentionally alluring. I thought about that. i had spent a week on my final paper for Government and proceeded on the internet for nights on end. I just couldn't sleep. "I am" i said truthfully. "But i need to finish this. "Is this me" Edward gestured to the poster of him and Bella above my bed.**

**"Well, yeah but the actor is Robert Pattison, but i did attempt to draw you and Jake" I showed him my uncompleted sketches. "Hey you want to see Twilight again?" Kayla texted me. "Yeah i guess" **

**"Hey Twilightllove, this is my favorite one yet. I missed you. You need to update more." Jacob had appeared right behind me and gave me a big smile. "Jake, Edward you both..." I was cut off by none other than Quil (Jake's cousin) "Hey Jake how's it hanging. Well hellooo." He said to me. "I'm Quil Aterea. Nice to meet you." He said boldly taking my hand. "Hey. Quil. " "Hey jake is she your imprint?" Quil elbowed Jake. Jake hugged me. "Ok this is gone far enough. The readers are wating" A musical voice interevened. Alice stood in my room, hands on her hips waiting. "Shall i do the disclaimer?" Alice piped in. "Sure Alice go for it." "Twilightllove does not own Twilight, the books, the movie, or characters. She does own Sarah though. She owns herself." "Thanks Alice." "I know its late but why don't we go in the woods and camp out." i suggested. "Enjoy the story. We all went off into the woods... to be contunued. **

*****If you ask in a review i will tell you what "Edward in a tree means", Beware. It is rated T.*** **

**Thank you to all have reviewed my work of progress. You guys are awesome. Huggles for all. I hope you like this story. Ugh i haven't written anything in like a month b/c of the holidays. Hope ya'll had a good one as well. oH and my internet hates me so i never get a good connection:( but i will try to update more kay. Toodles Twilighters!! **

"What…" I mumbled disoriented. My blurred visions suddenly cleared and I saw the time on Bella's alarm clock._ Is it really 1:45 pm? Dang I slept in!! Things are changing around here. Especially me. Huh who could be calling?_ It could have been that dream I had last night. I don't know whether to scream or cry. I

n my dream I am still stuck in Washington and when I wake up everyone thinks I am Bella after I explain a million times I am not. I look in the mirror and see Bella's pleading eyes in the reflection while I only stare with a blank expression at the mirror. I see my friends and family mourning my death as I am now dead. I plead with them in Bella's body telling them I am Sarah and I will come back but I know I am trapped. Then I see Edward and he loves me but I think he thinks I am Bella. I hear Bella in the dream crying and screaming "It is me Edward! Not her!" But the worst part is the hurt that Jacob feels. I run to him and tell him everything but he only believes that I love Edward and wants to run away. I try to stop him but I only grip the air. I fall to the ground and black out.

I woke up frantically. The phone was heard ringing in the background. I rolled to my side and found that Edward had answered it. "Swan residence." I threw a surprised and embarrassed glance his way. I saw anger and amusement flare in his golden eyes. His sculpted lips twitched like he was trying to hold back a smile or laugh.

"Hello Jacob." I heard a sound like a growl on the other line. "Jacob?" I yelped; my voice raspy. "Ah yes. She's fine." Edward threw a worried glance my way. He paused. "You keep away from her. I don't like the idea of you staying with her." I heard Jacob's husky voice say quietly, menacingly. "You're probably planning to use her as a sacrifice to get your precious Bella back." Jacob spat. I felt myself go numb. "How could you insinuate I would harm her you unscrupulous infidel." Edward's velvet voice had an edge of danger. I didn't want to listen but I had to. Edward's hand ran down his face. I couldn't hide the hurt I felt in those words but I didn't know if it was the only way to bring Bella back. "You know I love her but I care for Sarah and I… would never do that… you mongrel."

Edward's face was livid with fury. "Stop" I interjected. "Hand me the phone Edward." I asked wanly. Edward looked at me hurt and concerned. "Please." I said; my eyes pleading. He smiled briefly and handed me the phone. "Don't let him upset you. You really are too nice to people and dogs."

"Hey Jake." I said warily. "Hey Sarah. What's up? Are you okay?" His voice was huskier than normal. "Jake… why did you say that to Edward?" I said angrily. "It hurts me for you to think like that Jake. I… please don't say things like that Jake." My voice broke. I heard Jacob exhale. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt you. I never want to hurt you. I just… I don't know Sarah I'm a little confused right now and I just don't want you to get hurt." Jacob's words flew by me so fast. "Jacob Black, Edward is just protecting me. Frankly, Jake, you and the Cullens are all I have left right now. Just promise me you will not fight him or the Cullens. You are all the help i have."

I finished my rant and waited. "Well okay anything for you baby." Jake purred. Edward rolled his eyes and looked away in disgust. I sighed. "Promise." I said. "Yeah I mean it too." I could almost picture Jacob winking at me wanting a hug or a kiss beckoning me with his broad, russet arms. "So… when can you come over to my place again?" "Hmmm… don't know what day are you free." I said. "Today I think." He said. "Hold on a sec" I checked the calendar and found I had nothing planned. I walked to the phone. "I'm back." I said in an eerie voice for fun. Jake laughed. "You are getting your material from movies now. So do you want to come over at 3:00 p.m. and then we can go catch a movie or dinner?" I smiled. "Yeah, got to get ready now. Bye."

I turned to Edward and said, "Well you already know about my plans I am guessing due to your "enhanced abilities" His reaction was pure amusement. "He wants to take you on a date." His smile turned to a frown. "Yeah." I stood silent and then. "Oh! Crap. I have to get ready it's already 2:00!" I walked to the bathroom but didn't open the door. "Edward if you need to talk I'll always be open for it. I guess you can leave and I'll get ready." He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile. He walked to me and breathed in my ear. "Behave yourself." My body rushed in heat and the blood descended lower down my body. My heart was erratic, my body wouldn't move. I could almost see him smirking. I turned to him and I saw my desire reflected in Bella's brown eyes. Edward's hand trailed up my arm and I could not stop this. His touch was so cold but it elicited fire in my veins.

"Edward" I breathed. _O god my body is exploding. Human spontaneous combustion is taking place. Hormones._ _Why can't I move? This is not like me!! Edward. I… _My thoughts were interrupted as I felt him draw me in an embrace and trail his hands down my back. He breathed in the scent of my hair, his breath descended down my cheek to my neck. _Hmmm he smells good. Okay no! No! stop thinking this. He is taken. TAKEN and I like Jake. Yes Jacob Black, who I am going on a date with. _Edward looked down at me. "Edward. I have to take a shower." I said breathlessly. He continued to stare at me in his arms. His irises were smoldering. "You have to let go of me." I said unsure of myself.

He sighed and released his hold. I turned to open the door. I closed the door and stripped. I stepped into the shower trying to calm the shaking pleasure I had felt earlier. _Is Alice right? Am I starting to fall for Edward as well_? _But I thought I loved Jake. No I do. Oh no I am falling in love with two people at the same time. Like in Eclipse. _I winced. I turned off the shower after giving up on calming my nerves. I dried my hair and put on pajamas. _Better than going out in a towel in case he is still here._ I opened the door and pranced to Bella's closet. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward lying on the bed. I adverted my gaze, to focus on finding something to wear. I looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down. I sighed and grabbed for a raincoat and jeans. I picked up a light low cut purple long sleeved shirt with a hood and a tank top to go underneath it. I walked over to Bella's dresser and put on a necklace. I turned to Edward.

"Edward. You don't have to stay here." I said nervously. He stood up "What if I said I didn't want to leave." He said. "Edward this is too weird. I mean this is like Twilight I mean I am Bella! Oh no this is not right. I… " He walked towards me. "You believe that." He said softly. "I don't know what to think anymore" I admitted defeated.

I went into the bathroom and dressed. I brushed Bella's long hair and even applied a little make up. I brushed my teeth and I was ready to go. I opened the door and Edward was still there. "Sarah, don't worry. I will talk to Alice and we'll talk later about this okay." He said soothingly. His eyes were so beautiful and loving. "Thank you." I said sincerely. "Anytime." He winked. "Bye I won't be gone too long kay." He smiled. "Edward" I said unsurely. He turned to be curious and smoldering. "Yes?" His golden eyes penetrated me. "I… need to talk to you about something tonight kay." I said my voice shaking. He nodded. I took one quick glance at him, closed and then descended the stairs. The house seemed to empty for comfort not helping my already jumpy mood.

I put on my jacket and walked out the door into the inevitable rain storm. Apprehensive but happy to see Jake I stepped into the rugged truck and watched it come to life with an intensive roar from the engine. It took 15 minutes to get to Jacob's house _I wonder if Billy was okay and everything. It had been a while since I had seen him. Oh crap I still have to tell him everything and the pack too._ I gulped. No time to chicken out if I could tell Charlie, The Cullens, and Jake then I had to tell the others. I owed them that much. I pulled up slowly to the Black's house and took in the humble surroundings.

In less than a minute I saw Jacob Black standing in the door way and in less than a second without a sound he came up to me and opened the door. "Well, hey are you ready for a good time." His smile stretched across his face; revealing a row of white teeth. He wore a blue button down shirt and jeans but he still looked so handsome. I smiled. His hair dripping wet from standing outside and his shirt prickling with moisture.

"Glad to see you wore a shirt." I teased. He laughed. "Yeah much to your disappointment right?" He said roguishly. I laughed and pushed him. "Oh how will I go on?" I said theatrically. We both starting laughing. I was still sitting down in the truck. "Shall I carry you then" He said in a pleased tone. I frowned. "I have two legs thank you." I said. I got out the struck stiffly and walked out. He took my arm. "You need to see my car."

He pulled me to his Volkswagen Rabbit. "It looks great Jake. I mean that you built this… that takes skill." I said admiring the red wagon before me; trailing my fingers over the red paint. "Glad you like it." His brown eyes were looking intensely into mine. I blushed. "I do" I murmured. "But can we get inside I am soaked." He smiled. "Of course" I slipped into the small wagon and I smelt the leather interior. Jake took his place in the driver's seat. "So… how did lyou learn to become a mechanic?" I asked him. He looked a little taken back. It looked like his russet skin had become redder. "My dad taught me a little back when and then I kind of taught myself." He said proudly. "Wow. Cool." He kept his eyes on the road.

"Billy's a great guy" I said softly. I remembered all the things he had told me in the beginning and I thought about the efforts Billy went through at the tribal meeting. Jake smiled. He turned to me. "Yeah, I really should have been nicer to him." Jake's voice was sincere. I frowned. "You've had a lot on you. I won't judge you Jake." I grabbed his hand for reassurance. He smiled. "I knew you wouldn't. You're the only person who really understands me." He said softly. My throat closed up. My emotions were taking over. I swallowed the lump. "Jake, thank you."

He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He was so warm. I took my jacket off. He grinned ruefully. I smiled. "Well, at least now I'll never get cold." I said lightly. "So optimistic" He said in amazement.

"So what movie do you want to see?" I asked curiously. He shrugged. "Well whatever you want baby." He emphasized "baby" "Okay doll." He laughed. We ended up seeing an action film about assassins. Jacob looked older than sixteen so we had no trouble getting in.

We sat in the hot, crowded theater in plush seats. During the movie, I saw Jake glance at me sideways. Jake put his arm around me and my head took its place on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and whispered commentary on the movies. Mostly about things that would never happen and I couldn't help but giggle and say the same things. All in all I was having a great time.

In the heat of the moment I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me with burning brown eyes full of determination, his hair fell into his eyes and his skin glowed in the dim light and then he pulled me into a melting sensuous kiss. I hugged myself tighter to him as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I moaned. He smiled against my lips. "Jake…" I said between breaths. His big hands began trailing down my stomach and down to my hips. I felt my lips devouring his hungrily and it surprised me that I had it in me. I wrapped his arms around his neck and gave in. He licked and bit my lips and then dove into my mouth with is tortuous tongue. I ran my hands through his hair. Eventually we broke for breath but geez Jake never gave up for a while here but I mean I guess I wasn't complaining because I enjoyed it.

Then a thing called a conscience crept up on me._ I am in Bella's body. I am so selfish. I mean Jake used to love her_. I turned away and felt anger at myself. Jake rubbed my back and turned me to face him. His expression was confusion and concern mixed into one. His eyes were deep pools indecipherable. "I… am sorry" We were on our way to his car. I hopped in the car and he took his place in the driver's seat. He looked hurt. "For what?" He said "I just... its weird being in someone else's body. I mean it must be hard for you because of everything and you still have to see me in her body."

"Well guess I could try switching bodies with someone to know the feeling" He said lightly. I laughed quietly. "And I'm hurt that you think I only care about looks." He said; his eyes filled with fake innocence. "Jake." He shook his head. "I think I'm over it. I've never met someone like you and its changed things for me." When I looked at him I didn't doubt it. His brown eyes were full of tender admiration, his lips pulled into a smile. I hugged him and whispered.

"I just I worry about it all you know the actions and stuff in this body how it will affect you and …" I trailed off in thought; I didn't want to mention Edward as it would start a new string of questions and bitterness. "I get it you feel guilty kissing me because you love _him_." He said flatly. Jacob's narrowed black eyes were full of hurt and betrayal.

"You know you put up a great show but I've seen the final act." He said dismissively. He laughed without humor, "You probably were imaging him kissing you weren't you." I grabbed his hand and tilted his chin so I could see his dull brown eyes; it hurt more than anything I had ever seen or felt. I felt the courage gather as I tried to tell him my feelings. "Jacob, the whole time we were kissing I thought only of you. I worried after that if I… leave then I will have hurt you when I could have stopped and saved you the heartache. You know I understand if you don't want to see me anymore all I do is cause more problems." I said sadly.

I turned away from him. I didn't expect him to turn me around and draw mw into an embrace. "Look, I guess you could say history repeats itself; and I sort of thought you were leaving me for him as Bella did." He said softly in my ear. I tucked myself in his chest. He pulled me closer and rubbed my back. He kissed my head. "Hey why are you hiding, I am sorry for being a jerk." I looked up at him and his face took the homely glow I had become accustomed to and his eyes held pure amusement; his face framed by his shaggy black hair. I smiled and he beamed.

"Um honey I have to drive you know." He said lightly. I sighed, I reluctantly let go of him and sat in my seat. He started the ignition and draped an arm around me. He drove around the boardwalk to various restaurants and shops He looked at me "Are you hungry?" I nodded my head. "Well, how about some pizza at this Italian place right here?" I smiled. "Sure" I stepped out of the car with help from Jacob and we walked hand in hand to the restaurant. He opened the door and we seated ourselves. Our waiter came shortly after and we ordered a pizza with half olives and mushrooms and the other half pepperoni.

"So, you are having a good time." He said incorrigible. "Of course, I am you are good company." He smiled wider "Oh I think your smile is as big as your ego." I joked. He smirked, "Am I boasting too much" He said innocently. I laughed. "That's an understatement" He paused indecisive. "Aw, Jake I'm just kidding." He grabbed my hand. "So what were you like before you 'switched'." He used air quotes his face turned into a grin and his eyes probing.

"Ah, well before I started living with my aunt I was a quiet girl who would read and write a lot. I had a few friends but many found I would keep to myself and it made it difficult for them to trust me. I guess I just didn't feel at home there. My dad would always give my mom crap and I just got tired of it all. 'So I moved in with my aunt. After that I found someone I could talk to and find security in. She would comfort me when I was sad. She called Jared up and told him to shove it where the sun don't shine, and that's just putting it lightly." I winced.

He laughed. Our waiter brought the pizza and Jake dug right in. I grabbed a slice and bit into it. I continued my story in between bites. "In Tennessee, I met all my real friends Kayla; my best friend, Katelyn, Kris, Chris, and many others." I paused. "However, I have never felt more like myself ever since this happened. Ironic isn't it? I am not even myself and yet I have never felt surer of anything in my life." Jake was at a loss for words for a minute but recovered. He smiled a true smile. He stoked my hand.

"You know sometimes it takes the most unlikely thing in the world to change a person. Like me for example." He said giving me a knowing glance. "Yeah, I had awkward stages too but that all changed." He said quietly. "You awkward" I said incredulously.

He smiled and continued. "Before I wasn't sure of myself or what I wanted. I was fifteen when first met Bella and I had a crush on her. Through it all, I was jealous of Edward and after he left her." He finished ominously. "It all just spiraled in. I was falling in love with her and I knew she wouldn't feel the same. When I first changed it freaked me out and that is an understatement." His voice was full of bitterness.

"When I joined the pack, I had to abandon her in her time of need, but I found a way around it. When she left and came back with him saying nothing had changed. It changed me I became bitter and sarcastic still am sometimes. I felt no hope; she would become my worst enemy and I would never see unless in battle. 'Would I have to kill her?' I would think. " Jake's hand trembled underneath the table and rubbed circles on the outside of his hand to soothe him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. But then when you came you showed me there are good people in this world and sure you are in her body but you are different from Bella. I think of you as Sarah not Bella."

He looked up at me his skin a shade darker; his brown eyes alight in the candlelight. "Oh, Jake." I gazed into his shining brown eyes. I smiled "you give me too much credit." He sighed. "That's what I love about you." He said. "You ready to go?" I looked at my empty plate and saw the whole pizza was gone. "Most women would be offended that you can eat so much and not gain weight." I said teasing him. He laughed, "Are you in that category?" I pushed him lightly. "No." He opened the door for me but not before kissing me full on the lips. "Sure, sure." He said. I smiled kind of hazy. He hopped into the driver's seat. I laughed I never noticed how tall he was in his little car his head touched the roof. I tried to stifle a giggle with no success. "Ok what" He said confused. "Um… Jake you barely …fit in your car." I said laughing in between breaths. "Ahahahaha" I couldn't stop laughing. "Okay I'm good" I said taking a deep breath. He smiled,

"I'm not going to bust out of the car okay." He said pretending to be offended. Another fit of giggles occurred. "Oh Jake, I was kidding." I said squeezing his shoulder. He pulled out of the lot and put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe I have to go home now." I said softly. The night sky lonely and dark seemed to echo my thoughts. I saw Jake frown slightly. "Me too. Hey do you want to come to my house instead?" I thought about it.

"Jake, I have to tell Edward something and he said that Alice would like to help me." I said sullenly. He frowned and his eyes narrowed. "I don't know" "Jake, you can trust me can't you?" I said hurt at his insinuation. "I'll tell you what rain check kay?" I said laying my head back on his shoulder. He sighed. "Okay." We pulled up to Jake's house and I felt the warmth drain from my body. Something didn't feel right. Jake came beside me and walked me to the truck. I turned to him. He half-smiled; his brown depth deep as the ocean, if I kept looking I would think I were swimming in them.

"I wish you could stay." I said hesitantly. He wrapped his arms around me. "See you later." I said; becoming incoherent. Jake's eyes were scanning the forest skeptically. "You should call him; tell him to meet you at the border line. Just in case." His voice dropped lower; menacing. "Jake" He looked at me.

I nodded and dialed the number. "Hello" said the velvety voice on the other line. "Edward I am at Jake's can you meet us at the borderline. Jake doesn't trust things right now." Edward replied, "I'll be right there." "Thank you" I said grateful. "Your welcome." He said softly. I closed the phone. "He's on his way." Jake gritted his teeth. "Don't worry they won't lay a finger on you. The pack will make sure of it." He said pulling me close. We got in the truck and I drove to the border." Jake was so quiet it began to worry me. "Jake." He suddenly kissed me and wrapped his arms around me.  
. As quiet as a ghost of the wind Edward Cullen stood motionless on the other side. Jake released me. "Time for you to go" "Jake, are you okay?" He smiled. "Fine. Just watching things. I have to report to Sam. Goodnight." Jake stepped out of the truck and ran off into the woods. I heard a distant howl in the background.

I drove to the line and picked Edward up. "Anything new?" I asked Edward anxiously. His face was emotionless and his eyes tight. He sighed, "Alice, saw a change in the attacker's plans. And you know it doesn't help that she can't watch over you as you were with a werewolf and are virtually invisible." His velvet voice sounded worn and tense.

"I was going to come and get you." I looked at Edward in disbelief my mouth dropped open. "Edward" He began talking again, "But, I knew you would just _love_ me to interrupt your date." He said sarcastically. I frowned. "Edward calm down." I said softly. He grabbed my hand. "I'm just glad you are safe." He said; his golden eyes full of relief; his hair windswept.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you, and maybe you should go home." I said concerned. He smiled ruefully. "Shall we go to my house?" He said persuasively. "Yes I guess I could see Alice again." He laughed.

"She has been so worried all day it was driving me insane. And I hear voices in my head." He said with an edge. "Edward, are you sure you are okay." He turned his hypnotic eyes to mine. "I'm fine. Let's go." I drove to the Cullens house feeling confused and concerned at the same time. This was too much like the books. The events transpiring till now.


	16. Chapter 16

**i am sure you guys have heard mounds upon mounds of excuses from authors, but trust me its harder than it looks to write a story and get it just right. "Twilightllove, you don't have to apologize for everything as you usually do anyways." Edward said in an amused tone. "Ugh yes i do. i owe it to them, i love you guys for all reading my story and i am sorry i haven't update in forever. i had homework and many other things. Soon my story will be done and you guys won't have to fret. Who knows if you love it soo much i might make a sequel! But idk i send my condolences for letting everyone down." "Do you always have to be so hard on yourself?" Edward said disappointed. "Yes" "Tlove, if the readers hate you, i'll make sure they..." "Jake" i interrupted. "Okay fine, i love her and she would like it if you guys would be understanding of her not updating in while is that ok" He asked winking at me. "Yeah." I said happily. "Hey Tlove can i take you out?" I smiled. "You don't have to ask i am yours" i sadd laughing. "I just get a kick out of it everytime." "Ok, Edward read the disclaimer." Jake pulled me to him. "Twilightllove does not own anything in affiliation to Twilight the honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer." "Okay, enjoy the stroy everyone! Bye" "Please read and review" Jake added with a smile. **

"Edward" I asked with an undertone of concern. "It's going to be okay. I wish… well I guess that this never happened…" Edward put his cold finger to my lips. I closed my eyes and could smell the intoxicated scent that emanated from him. I wanted to press my lips to his fingers and more. _What is wrong with me?_ _Get a grip! Stupid hormones! My body responds so strongly to Edward. Oh he is so beautiful. Ok am I becoming like Bella. Oh no I was afraid something like this would happen! Oh No! I will not hurt Jake. I love him too much. I have to be strong besides Edward is in love with Bella. I will ensure that if he truly loves her they will be together. _"Sarah?" Edward's face was mere inches from mine; his sweet breath coated my face. His golden eyes filled with concern were coaxing me into a trance; my body wanted to move towards him to kiss him; but my mind began to fight back listing my previous reasons why this would be a bad idea. "Sarah? Are you okay?" I shook my head and looked into his eyes to see a mixture of concern and amusement. I blushed crimson red and turned away to take a deep breath. Edward chuckled lightly. "Ironic, first you are worried about me and now the tables have turned. You really could be mentally unstable." I fumed, "Looks who's talking" He smirked. _Grrr… _"Yes because clearly reading minds constitutes to being mentally unstable" He said rolling his eyes. "But staring off into space with changing facial expressions completely oblivious to the world definitely means you aren't insane." He said with heavy sarcasm and a condescending glance in my direction. He tapped (my) Bella's head. "I wonder what goes through that crazy mind of yours. I mean you don't vocalize everything." He mused. "And you will never know. And I was thinking earlier not that I need to justify myself." I crossed my arms and stuck my chin out defiantly. His faced changed from a look of disbelief and frustration to amusement and his golden eyes were playful. "I can be very persuasive." He said raising his eyebrows and tracing his fingers up my arm. I fought to keep my eyes open and shivered in pleasure from his cold touch. He seemed to notice as his gaze became more intense. "Edward stop" I told him quietly; I leaned away from his touch. "This is just too much… I mean don't you feel guilty at all. I am not Bella." My voice rose with every word. "I have to go back no matter what I…" Edward's face was smooth and his eyes empty. "Do you really hate it here?" I sighed. "Really… its conflicting emotions. On one hand I am so happy to be here. You and Jacob, the pack, Charlie has all been kind to me no matter what and I do think it is unnaturally beautiful in Forks but Edward, I have to face reality and go back to where I belong." I sighed wistfully. "At least I know what it's like now to be here. I have dreamed of it" I turned to look into his eyes. He was morose. "Edward you will see her again, I promise I will do whatever I can to bring her back." He looked at me. "I wish you could stay." I was shocked at that statement. "Err… Edward I need to get home. The dream I dreamed I was dead onetime and then I was a vampire and I couldn't go back to my family." My voice broke at the end. "I'll make sure that will never happen. You have a choice on that matter." Edward hugged me in his cold, chiseled arms, and I relaxed as his scent relaxed my senses. "But… Edward, Jake said there is an increase of vampires in the area." I whispered. He leaned my away from him to look in my eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you." His golden eyes were fierce with determination. I shook my head, "I need to see Alice maybe she can find some way to get me out of here faster, I am just putting everyone in danger." My fists curled up in anger. He grabbed my fist, uncurled it and stroked my hand. He looked into my eyes and I about melted. His expression was so sincere. "This is not your fault. No one is really in danger except you." "That's wrong Edward and you know it" I gritted out. "Jake and his pack are going to fight too and I can't… I won't let anyone suffer for me" I let the tears fall sick of holding in m emotions. "Can we just go talk to Alice?" I said in a strained voice. He ran a hand through his bronze hair, his expression: worried. In a quick flash, he was out of the car. Then he picked me up and ran me inside in a heart beat. "Edward" Carlisle appeared next to Edward concern etched in his features when he laid his eyes on me. "Is she alright?" I felt cold hands on my head. "Edward, she's burning up. Get a cold rag and let her rest on the bed in your room." I moved my head weakly. _How am I sick? I was feeling fine a minute ago._ I shut my eyes when I felt a ripping in my stomach; I gritted my teeth to hide a scream. I felt my body hit a soft cocoon and I immediately relaxed. _Am I going to die? No I will hang on. _My body was thrashing and I broke out in a cold sweat. I closed my eyes to focus on something other than the pain. "Carlisle, what's going on" I heard Edward's voice amount with stress. "I don't know" Carlisle said calmly. He felt my face and lifted up my shirt a little to check for anything unusual. "Alice" Edward said quickly. Alice appeared in one quick step. "Edward, I'm trying to see what is going on." "Edward" Alice's voice sounded panicked. "Edward someone is controlling her. Jane is making her feel this pain. The volturi on their way. Edward they are trying to switch her soul with Bella 's." She finished in an ominous tone. "What can we do?" He said in an anguished tone. "I don't know what to do" Carlisle said in a sad tone that rang finality. I was fading in and out. The pain was searing, tearing into my muscles, scorching my blood. I could barley breathe, everything hurt. I grit my teeth, but I stilled screamed. I felt cold hands hold me down. My body bucked underneath him. I was crying and screaming. No longer had control over anything. The knives that cut open my flesh and veins were turning into fire and then ice. "Ahhh…." "What is this" I felt Edward touch my whistle that Jake had given me. I could almost hear his voice. "Blow this whistle and I will there when you need me." I could see his russet skin, his inviting smile and his open arms in my head. _So maybe I was dying. I was just disappointed. I have to hang on. I won't let Bella die. _"Edward, its useless, just hand over the girl and we will stop her suffering." I gasped for air; suddenly I couldn't breathe. "Jane, behave young one, we don't want to kill her." I took in a deep breath. "Aro, this is not Bella you know that and you cannot kill her. And I will not let you take her" Edward's voice was fierce. "My, my Edward, we just want this girl's soul; we will find another body. Her soul is pure and therefore will provide powers you can only dream of." I was in a forest surrounded my trees that gave me shade and comfort. Jake was there. "Sarah, you cannot die. I won't let you." He had me in an embrace. I smiled. "Jake I love you. I won't let Bella die." He frowned, "They want your soul, over my dead body." He growled. I stroked his face and then ran my fingers through his hair. "This is goodbye I guess." "No" he was hurt and angry. "Jake, I want you to be happy, find someone else if I die." "Never" He said quickly. "The whistle you need to blow it." "Why you are here with me right now." "Just in your thoughts, I am not here physically." I shook my head. "I will not risk your life." He grabbed me and kissed me. "Yes, you will I can't stand the thought of you dying. Just one last request please I don't want you to give up." I shakily inhaled the most air I could, weakly grasped the whistle and blew into it. I vaguely remember growls of and screeching of metal before my world went black.


End file.
